The Phantom Of Disney
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: Imagine our beloved Phantom of the Opera characters in our favorite Disney movies. In this series of one shots, watch The Phantom and Christine live lives of fairy tale creatures and the occasional box office bomb. ExC. Every animated Disney movie every made. 101 Dalmatians now posted.
1. Snow White

The Phantom of Disney

 **Author's Note: A long time ago, like a month ago, I began having dreams of the Phantom of the Opera cast being placed in the same situations of Disney characters. So, being a writer, I decided to write them down in hopes that someone would read them. Some stories will be easy for our beloved characters to play: Beauty and the Beast and Snow White to name a few. And then there's...Chicken Little. I swear that is going to be the most uncomfortable thing I will ever have to write. Ever.**

 **All of the stories will go in order of their release. Every story will be a ship between Erik and Christine. There will be references to Love Never Dies mostly through the presence of Gustave in some of the stories.**

 **And I'm just going to warn you: it's gonna get weird.**

 **Snow White**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl named Christine Daae. She had large beautiful ruby lips. Long, curly, brunette hair. Her face was so pale, most called her Snow White.

The girl was supposed to be the princess of the land but a usurper king had forced her father and mother off of their thrones and were turned into peasants. The new king was going to turn all of the royal family into peasants, until he saw the baby girl of the king and queen. Christine was a beauty even in infancy. The new king declared that the girl would stay in the palace and but the king and queen should be banished.

The king and queen soon died of heartache after losing their precious daughter.

The Ghost King then gave the infant girl to his head of staff, Madame Giry, to raise. Little Christine grew up working as a scullery maid in the palace that she would have lived in. Despite the horrors and sadness around her, she grew up kind and gentle with much joy in her heart.

Little did she know that one day, the man who took everything from her would be the one to give her everything.

…

The king, a creature so dark and mysterious that he was nicknamed 'The Ghost King', had fallen deeply in love with the young Christine. He was one of the few who actually knew her as Christine. All of the staff referred to the young princess as Snow White.

He had always known that she would be beautiful, but what he did not expect was the beauty of her golden heart. She was such a kind soul. She loves everyone and everything unconditionally.

With such love in her heart, he knew that she could love him. He had every intention of marrying the girl and giving back her princess title. She would be his little princess and he just couldn't wait until she became his.

She loved more than anyone in the entire kingdom. Probably the entire world. And her looks were a gift from God for her kind nature.

No wonder his magic mirror claimed her to be the fairest of them all.

"Mirror mirror, on my wall," The Phantom said the spell, "show me the fairest of them all."

The mirror revealed his beautiful little creature.

She had long, curly hair the color and shine of bronze. Her large brown eyes reflected that of a young fawn's. Her lips were as red as blood. Her skin as white as snow. Her eyelashes as black as ebony. Even the rags that she wore could not mask her beauty. The Phantom had forced her to wear such a disgusting garment to hide her beauty from the world. He wanted only his eyes to see what she looked like in a beautiful ball gown.

Little Snow White was scrubbing the stairs. A seemingly pointless task considering the stone stairs were outside by a dirt path and would be covered in mud within the hour. But the king refused to let his palace be ugly so clean the outside steps she would.

She was singing, as she usually did as she cleaned. While she was 14, she still had the imagination of a child. She dreamed that someone would come and save her. No thoughts were in her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love.

"Hmhm." She hummed as a white dove flew from the tree into her hand. "Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell?" She asked/sang to the bird.

The bird gave a head nod.

"We are standing by a wishing well." Little Christine said, gazing into water as more doves came to join her as she sang.

She carefully placed the dove from her hand onto the rim of the well. Then she tossed her bucket in to fetch water to continue her task.

"Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do." She sang as a dove flew back to her, landing on her shoulder. Christine couldn't help but snuggle her face into the soft bird. "And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."

The king was watching the young princess with much interest. He had to wonder what she wished.

"I'm wishing." Christine sang into the well.

" _I'm wishing._ " It echoed back.

"For the one I love to find me."

" _To find me._ "

"Today."

" _Today_."

"Ah so you do dream of love, young princess." The Phantom reached out towards the image, his fingers longing to run themselves through her long brown hair. "I dream of love too, my dear."

"I'm hoping."

" _I'm hoping._ "

"And I'm dreaming of the nice things."

" _The nice things._ "

"He'll say."

" _He'll say_."

"You are beautiful, my Christine, inside and out." The Phantom said, seeming to answer her request. "My heart flutters at the very mentioning of your name. Your voice could beat the sweetest nightingale's song. Sirens would grovel before your talent. Beasts can be tamed just with just a measure of song from your voice."

As if she understood that he wanted to hear the beauty of her voice once more, she began to vocalize with herself. The Ghost King closed his eyes, soaking in the beauty of her delicate voice. He wished in his mind that her song was only for him.

"Love me, little angel. And I will give you all that you desire." His heart felt as if it would explode by just hearing the beautiful creature before him. "Please I must hear you sing for the remainder of my life. Oh my little nightingale, I wish to lock you in a gilded cage and keep you as my own."

"I'm wishing." Christine continued her song.

" _I'm wishing._ "

"For the one I love to find me."

" _To find me._ "

"Today."

"Today!" a voice, which was very masculine, said.

The Phantom opened his eyes to see a new figure on screen. He recognized him as that pesky prince, Raoul, from Denmark. The prince had come to Germany (the Phantom's kingdom) in order to sign a treaty of peace between the two countries. The Phantom saw his peace treaty useless because the countries weren't even at war. The king of Denmark obviously just feared Germany and wanted to be sure that war would never ensue between them.

"Oh." Little Christine said in shock of seeing the prince.

"I'm sorry, miss." Raoul said with an extravagant bow. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Frighten her he did. She bolted, running away from the wishing well and that boyish prince and safely into the castle. The Phantom thought he had won, his prize safely away from the prince.

However, he was wrong.

"Now that I found you hear what I have to say!" The prince sang to her. "One song! I have but one song. One song only for you. One heart tenderly beating. Ever entreating constant and true! One love that has possessed me. One love thrilling me through. One song. My heart keeps singing of one love only for you!"

The Phantom thought it was a feeble attempt at wooing the girl and she would no doubt refuse such a pitiful act of love. But, to everyone's surprise, Christine threw down a white rose which the prince caught in his hand.

"I love you too." Christine said.

Oh the Phantom thought his heart would shrivel up and die. Her heart belonged to that love sick puppy!

"No!" The Phantom shouted. "Show me no more of this!"

The image on the mirror disappeared.

The Phantom rushed from his chambers with the intention of strangling that repulsive boy and then steal his little princess away into his room. However, on the way down, he ran into some of his staff. He quickly recognized on that would be the most useful to him and pulled his aside to an empty hallway.

"Your majesty." The man bowed. "How can I be of service?"

"You are a hunter, correct." The Phantom said, his voice powerful and controlling.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I need a favor. I will pay you handsomely for it."

"Anything, your majesty."

"Take that little girl, Snow White, out to that flower field outside of the castle." The Phantom instructed. "Keep her safe from beasts and other citizens for a little while. Stay there till I come for her. It will only be an hour at most."

"Snow White?" The hunter asked. "The young princess."

"She's not a princess. Yet."

"Yet?"

"You see, hunter. I have every intention of making her a princess once again."

"Your majesty...you care for Snow White?"

"More than life itself." The Phantom said.

"What do you want with her?"

"I want her heart." The Phantom said simply. "Now, quickly. Go find her and do as I say. And don't let anyone stop you."

The hunter ran off to find the girl. Oh he pitied the pure, delicate creature and the horrors that she would face. It was no secret that the Phantom was hideous underneath that half mask he always wore. Snow White would have to have a strong stomach to be able to view it. Not to mention his temper. The man, if you could call him a man, was easily angered. And then there was his violent nature. The hunter prayed that no harm would befall Snow White.

The Phantom made his way to the garden of his castle. His nose was overpowered by the sweet scent of the millions of flowers. He made his way through the lavish garden to his roses. He knew one thing about women: they couldn't resist flowers. He carefully picked one rose off of the bush and then used the dagger he carried in his pocket to cut off the thorns. Carrying the rose, he went back to his room. Once inside, he went to his dresser and opened up a small compartment. There laid a black ribbon and a beautiful diamond ring.

He tied the ribbon into a bow on the rose and then slid the ring onto the stem.

He was nervous. He was going to ask the girl to be his bride. He had to today or he would lose her forever to that boy. He refuses to lose her.

He had to win.

He had to get her heart.

…

Little Snow White was happily in the flower field, her mind filled with the thoughts of her prince. She was wearing a beautiful dress that her prince had bought her in their brief moments together. It had a blue top with red accents on the large sleeves. The skirt was sunshine yellow and went down passed her thighs. In her hair was a red bow tied on the top of her head.

She felt beautiful for the first time in her life.

"One song, I have but one song." She sang her princes love song that she treasured as if it was a diamond.

She then saw a little blue bird on the forest floor.

"Oh dearie. Are you hurt?" She rushed to the tiny bird, picking up the bird in tiny china doll hands.

 _Chirp chirp._

"Oh thank goodness you are not hurt. Where's your mama and papa?" She questioned next, not realizing that the hunter was watching her every move behind her.

 _Chirp chirp._

"Ok, sweetie. Time to fly up to your home." She lifted the bird up gently and watched it flap its wings. "Come on. You can do it. I know you can." She sweetly encouraged the bird.

Her kind words helped the bird to fly back up to its nest.

The hunter had made his way over to her. Apparently she did not see him come over but when her eyes finally saw the huge man, she screamed in fear.

"Don't scream, princess." The hunter said. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"No. I'm sorry for screaming. I should have known it was you."

"You are too kind for your own good princess." He said, relieved of having been forgiven by the princess. "Which makes me feel awful about what I am about to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"The king. He...he..."

"He what?"

"He wants your heart."

Her hands flew over her heart, fearing the worst in his statement.

"You plan on killing me?" Her sweet voice trembled with fear, her eyes swimming with sudden tears. "I had heard rumors of him being a cannibal but I never thought that he'd..."

"No...I'm afraid he wants much worse." The hunter said. "He has fallen in love with you, princess. He wants to marry you."

"Marry me?"

"It would be a fate worse than death to become that devil's bride."

"Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be too bad." Snow White tried to reason, "I have heard from the staff that he had a rough life because of his face. Maybe he just needs some love."

"I will say it once again: you are too kind for your own good." The hunter said. "But you are mistaken. He is a violent, angry animal who will use you for pleasure and then kill you. You must flee princess! Go! Go into the forest and hide where the Ghost King shall never find you! If not for yourself, think of your prince and how he would miss you so dearly if you were married off to the monster. Go! Hide!"

Snow White, now terrified of what the Phantom would do to her, ran into the forest. The forest was even more terrifying than she first thought. She found herself screaming at everything. Eventually, she could bare the forest no longer and she collapsed on the floor, crying.

…

The Phantom had just finished setting up his plans. The gazebo was fully decorated in flowers and ribbons. There was a table in the middle with a nice lunch for two set out. The whole scene was highly romantic.

The Phantom was nervous. He wanted her to be his, but he knew that she must have hated him. He feared her reaction.

When he felt confidante enough, he mounted his black stallion and headed off into the nearby field of flowers where his bride was waiting.

He soon found the hunter in the small field.

"Where is my Snow White?" The Phantom asked.

"She...she..." He tried to think of a lie but was unable to, "I told her to run."

"What?!" The Phantom shouted.

"I couldn't just let you take that pure creature and force her to marry you."

"This offense could cost you your life."

"I am aware of that."

The Phantom soon called the guards who took the hunter to the dungeon. If he couldn't find Christine soon, he would kill that fool for revenge.

Sending her into the forest was a death sentence for his little Christine. But, he supposed that death would be a better option than marrying him.

That girl would be his!

…

When Christine's tears were spent and she finally had the courage to look up, she found herself surrounded by woodland animals.

"Oh. Hello there." She called the animals. "Sorry that you had to see me cry. I've just had a really rough day."

The animals got closer to her. Three bunnies hopped into her lap and a fawn rubbed its tiny head on her shoulder.

"Aw you are so cute!" She pet the tiny bunny's soft fur, "I wonder if Raoul likes animals. Hm...I wonder if the Phantom likes animals."

Just mentioning the Phantom sent the animals hiding.

"Oh I'm sorry." Christine said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

With the reassurance, the animals came out of hiding.

"No one likes the king that much, do they?" Christine said her hand once again petting the small bunny in her lap. "He must be so lonely with everyone avoiding him like they do. I feel bad for him. Maybe that's why he wanted to marry me. Maybe he thought that I could love him. I pity him. Maybe I should go back to him…"

The animals looked at her with horror and shook their heads vigorously.

"I guess you don't want me to leave." Christine said, laughing a bit at the animal's behavior, "But I can't just stay in the forest. I can't go into a nest like a bird or in a hole like a bunny. Do you know where I can stay?"

The animals nodded their heads. A deer went over to Christine and grabbed a bit of her skirt with her mouth and led her through the forest.

"Oh ok. Lead the way. But could you let go of my skirt, please?"

The deer listened and let the skirt fall from its mouth. The animals led her on through the forest, away from the darker parts and into the light, cheerful and colorful part of the forest. Across the creek laid a tiny cottage.

"Aw! What a cute little cottage." Christine exclaimed.

Christine crossed the little bridge over the creek and came up to the front door of the small cottage. She rubbed some dust off of the window and peered inside.

"It looks empty." She declared. "Like no one has lived here for years."

Deciding that she would rather face the wrath of whoever may live in the house over becoming the bride of the Ghost King, Christine entered into the cottage.

What she found was a mess: piles of dirty laundry and dishes, dust an inch thick over everything and cobwebs in every corner.

"This won't do." Christine said, her bottom lip in a pout. "Whoever lives here clearly is not a clean person."

Christine and her army of forest animals continued to search the house, trying to find any sign of life. The only thing that told Christine that someone did live there was that the dishes looked like they had been used that morning.

"Oh how cute!" Christine declared as something caught her eye. "What a cute little chair!"

Looking around the messy table, she counted seven little chairs.

"Do children live here?" She wondered. "That would explain the mess. Surely their mother...oh…They must not have a mother. Oh the poor dears."

Christine never knew her mother or father. The Ghost King banished them from the kingdom when he usurped the throne and she never knew what became of them. She knew that she used to be a princess. This knowledge always gave her hope that one day she would marry a prince. Fate was cruel though: instead of Prince Charming she would probably end up with the Ghost King.

"I know what to do." Christine said, a smile on her face as she stood up, "I'll clean the house up. It will be a nice surprise for them when they get home."

So clean she did. She scrubbed dishes until her delicate hands were rubbed raw. She did the laundry. She even started making soup. Eventually she got tired and decided to take a little nap in the upstairs bedroom. She soon fell fast asleep on three of the tiny beds.

The owners of the house were dwarves. They were coming home from working in the diamond mines when they saw that the windows had light in them. This sent them into a panic, believing someone had broken into their house.

"We have to be careful." The leader, Doc, said as he approached the door. "Everyone have their weapons ready?"

The tiny men held up various mine equipment. Dopey held up a stick.

The men entered the house to find everything clean. They search the house for any sign of life, fearing a witch. They eventually made their way upstairs to their bedroom. What they saw horrified them: the unwanted presence was sleeping in their beds. They surrounded the bed, weapons drawn, and lifted off the covers ready to attack the creature.

However, right before their weapons met their target, they saw that it was no monster at all. It was a beautiful girl.

Christine's eyes fluttered open to find herself surrounded by 7 tiny men. She was instantly frightened and hide back underneath her covers.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, miss." Doc said. "We meant no harm. We won't hurt you."

"Could you...could you tell us your name?" Bashful asked.

Christine peeked her head out from under the covers.

"I'm...Snow White."

…

The Phantom's search for his princess was futile. The dense forest made it nearly impossible for him to go far. Within an hour, he returned to his palace losing hope on ever finding his beloved princess.

But, being a stubborn and intelligent man, he knew what to do.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall." He said to his magic mirror, "Where is the fairest of them all?"

A picture of a little cottage in the dark woods appeared. He saw that his beloved darling was dancing with those tiny dwarfs that worked in the diamond mines.

He knew exactly where she was.

The only problem was getting her back into his palace without her running off to Prince Charming or getting rescued by those pesky dwarves.

"How on earth am I supposed to have your heart, little Snow White?" The Phantom asked himself, his patience as waning as his sanity. "Oh I have an idea."

His idea was insane and dangerous. He rushed down to the dungeons of his castle and into his secret chamber where he practiced black magic. He searched through spell-book after spell-book until he found what he was looking for.

"Drought of living death." He read the potion allowed. "A poison strong enough to send the victim into an endless sleep that appears as if death has taken them. The victim can only be revived by true love's kiss. Perfect. My love for her is truer than anyone else's can be."

So he quickly brewed the potion. He then coated a green apple with the poison. The apple turned blood red.

"Perfect." The Phantom said, admiring his work. "No one can resist such a sweet and inviting fruit. As soon as the poison takes holds of her, I will have complete control of her. Then once I have her safely in my chambers, I will wake her from her slumber. She will be so grateful that she will take up my offer of marriage. I will have her heart."

…

Christine was home alone. The dwarves had gone off to work in the diamond mines. They had warned her to not talk to any strangers and to let no one in the house.

She was no longer wearing her dress from the prince. Instead she was wearing a white nightgown and robe. Her dress was outside, drying after being washed.

She was baking pies, with a little help from her animal friends. Grumpy had finally warmed up to her, which she was grateful for. So she made sure that she made his favorite type of pie: blueberry.

"Someday my prince will come…" She sang, flour covering her hands as she rolled out the crust.

Then she saw him. He was an older looking man on a black stallion. He wore all black, from his head to his toes except for the white bandages wrapped around the right side of his head. He looked lost.

"Excuse me sir." Christine called. "Are you lost?"

"I'd say so." The man's voice was deep and very masculine: almost hypnotizing. "I've been out here for 3 days. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Oh dear." Christine said. "Please. Let me help you."

Christine made her way to the door but as she was about the leave, her bird friends tried to force her back inside.

"Shoo. Shoo." Christine gently swatted the birds away. "He's lost and probably famished. I can't just let him go around helpless."

The man got off of his horse and made his way over to Christine.

"Here." Christine said. Grabbing the reins of the horse, "I'll take your house out back. You just go inside and make yourself comfortable."

"You are too kind, Miss…"

"Snow White." Christine said. "Most people just call me Snow White."

"Erik." He said. "My name is Erik."

Christine took his horse out back to the cistern and returned to find Erik sitting down on the couch.

"I will be right back with some lunch, ok?"

"Thank you, miss."

Christine came back with a tray of bread, cooked eggs and cheese. The two ate in silence. Christine couldn't help but trust the man. He behaved so gentle. Much like her Prince Charming.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, dear Snow White." Erik said. "There must be some way I can repay you."

"Oh it was nothing. You don't have too"

"But I must. You have been so kind to me. I must give you something in return." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plump red apple. "It's not much, but please: take this."

"An apple?"

"Not just any apple, my dear." Erik said, placing the fruit into her small hands. "A wishing apple. All you have to do is make a wish, then take a bite and your wish will come true. I travel half way across the world to find it: but my dreams will soon come true and it would just be a waste. Surely there must be something that you wish for? Possibly a lover you wish to be with?"

"Well yes." Christine blushed. "There is someone."

"See? I know a young girl's heart. Is he handsome?"

"Well yes. But he's also kind and generous. And a wonderful singer."

"Well then. Make your wish and take a bite."

"Ok." Christine smiled from ear to ear. "I wish that the one who loves me will come and rescue me so that we can live happily ever after."

Erik couldn't help but give a smile as he watch his young princess take a bite.

"Do you feel anything, my dear?" Erik said, drawing closer to the girl.

"I feel…" She put her hand to her head. "Faint."

Christine fainted. Erik, knowing that this was going to happen, caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh you are as light as a rag doll, my little princess." The Phantom said, cradling her close, her head tucked between his shoulder and his neck. "Now, don't worry. You will wake up soon enough."

The Phantom mounted his horse, his little princess cradled in his embrace. And sped off to his palace.

Once in his castle, he easily carried the unconscious maiden up to his chambers.

"There you go," The Phantom said as he placed her down on his bed. "You'll be very comfortable when you wake."

Christine looked so peaceful as she slept that the Phantom was contemplating on just leaving her be for a little while. He decided against it and gently kissed his little princess.

When he pulled away, he expected to see those beautiful brown eyes flutter open.

But they didn't.

"What?" He exclaimed in shock. "Why didn't you wake?"

He kissed her again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Again. Again. Again.

She didn't wake.

"No...No!" He shouted. "No! I love you so much! Why won't you wake?"

The Phantom sobbed at the side of his bed.

"No...I refuse to believe that you are not my true love. I love you more than life itself. You can't just be gone. I couldn't have...have killed you."

The Phantom king remained crying at her bedside for three days. When his tears finally ceased, he did the only thing he could think of.

No matter how much it hurt him to admit, he needed Raoul.

So, with a heavy heart, the Phantom wrote to the prince and told him to come quickly. Raoul arrived a few weeks later.

"What is the meaning of your letter? You were very vague." Raoul questioned the King as they made their way up the stairs to his chamber.

"It's Christine."

"Who?"

"Snow White you infuriating boy!" The Phantom said, his faith dwindling in this boy. "She consumed 'the drought of the living death' and only true love's' kiss can save her now."

"Snow? Oh no."

Raoul picked up the pace and ran up the stairs to save his lover.

The Phantom opened the door to his chamber and the two went inside.

Raoul rushed to Christine's side.

"Oh my poor darling." Raoul exclaimed, taking her hand in his before turning to the king. "All I have to do is kiss her and she will wake?"

"Yes…"

The Phantom was forced to watch the prince bend down and kiss Christine. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to endure. Watching another man kiss her was more painful than being beaten as a child or living a life alone. It broke his soul.

And it was all in vain.

"Why didn't see wake." Raoul asked, his voice quivering, his eyebrows knitted together "You said that kissing her would wake her up."

"It should have. I don't understand." The Phantom said, his heart shattering like a broken mirror. "True love's kiss was supposed to wake her up. She loved you and you love her. Why didn't it work?"

The Phantom was too heartbroken to do anything. Raoul was in charge of planning her funeral. It was decided that Christine would remain in a glass coffin, above ground, in case anyone was brave enough to claim to be her true love.

The Phantom would sit by her coffin for weeks at a time: just staring at her. More than once had he thought about stabbing himself in the heart and then dying beside her. But he would always stop himself before committing the act and remind him that living with the knowledge that he had killed Christine was worse than any punishment the devil could think up.

Months passed and soon spring arrived.

"The apple blossoms and roses are beautiful this year, my Christine. Of course none could hold a candle to your beauty." The Phantom said. "I know you love blossoms and roses. But red roses are your favorite."

The Phantom then went to a nearby rose bush and picked one up. He then removed the thorns and tied a black ribbon and the wedding ring he had once longed to give her around the stem. He then lifted the cover of the glass coffin up and placed the rose in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, my Christine." Tears filled his eyes once more. "I never wanted this to happen. I am sorry."

As a final goodbye, he bent down and gave her a light kiss on her lips before kneeling down beside her in tears.

Then a miracle happened.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gently sat up.

"What...where am I?" Christine said.

The Phantom looked up to see Christine awake.

"Christine?" He questioned his sanity a bit.

"You know my name?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm Erik: the ghost king."

She tried to back away.

"You tried to kill me." christine said.

"No! I didn't mean to send you into an eternal slumber. Please princess." The Phantom grabbed her hands with one of his own and used the other to grab the rose. "I love you! I love you more than riches or music or this kingdom! I just wanted you for myself: I never wanted to hurt you."

"That apple...It had the drought of living death on it, right?"

"Yes."

"That can only be broken with…"

"True love's kiss."

"Your kiss woke me up?"

"Not the first time…" The Phantom said despairingly. "Why it worked this time, I have no idea."

"Did you...did you do anything to prove your love for me?"

It clicked in the Phantom's head why the kiss now worked.

"I...I let Raoul kiss you." He said. "I was willing to let you go, to lose you forever, so that you could wake up."

"You...you really do love me."

"More than I could ever express." The Phantom took the ring off of the rose and offered the sparkling gem to her. "Please...please say that you love me. All of me. Please...ignore my hideous face and past misdeeds. I love you."

To her own surprise, she smiled.

"I love you, Erik." Christine said. "It appears fate knows my heart better than I do. While you were responsible for my unexpected slumber, your loyalty and love also woke me up. You've changed. And it's who you have changed into that I love."

Christine then removed his white mask. His hand instantly went to cover his deformity, but Christine gently pried his hand away from his deformity.

"I love you, my angel. All of you."

Christine bent down and kissed his deformed cheek. In return, The Phantom kissed her hard and passionately on the lips.

A few days later, the happy couple were married. With Snow White's kind nature, the kingdom thrived and began to love and trust their king. Raoul, of course, was disappointed that he was not the fair Snow White's true love but soon got over it and married a sweet little blonde girl soon after their wedding.

The newly married King and Princess laid on their bed on their wedding night.

"The ceremony was lovely, wasn't it?" Christine said as her husband played around with the folds of her night gown.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed?" The Phantom asked.

"Everything except the groom." Christine teased. "You must understand that I never expected myself to find someone as perfect as you to be my husband."

"You are kind. Wrong, but kind." The Phantom bent down and passionately kissed her neck. "I love you, my Snow White. My Christine."

"I love you too, my angel."

Christine hated to admit it, but her wedding night was even more wonderful than her actual wedding. She felt loved and wanted every moment she spent with her beloved King.

The Kingdom loved their new princess. It was hard to tell who was overjoyed when the birth of Erik and Christine's son was announced: the kingdom or Erik.

Erik finally found happiness and everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

 **Author's note:**

 **Told you that it was going to get weird. Personally, I wanted this to be a whole lot longer, but as soon as I hit 5000 words I was like 'let's try not to bore them to death' so I made it shorter. Yeah this is the abridged version of this story.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on continuing this idea. But I will need a bit of help. Anyone have any ideas for 'Fantasia'? Feel free to leave a review with your ideas or PM me.**

 **Only 55 movies to go.**


	2. Pinocchio

**Pinocchio**

Once upon a time there was a man by the name of Erik. He was deformed on the right side of his face and tried to hide it behind a white mask. Due to this tragedy, he was forced to live his life as a hermit. He moved around for most of his life, gathering knowledge and skills and seeing the world for all of its beauty and horror that he longed to be a part of.

Eventually he grew too old to travel as he once did and he settled down in a small cottage in Italy. He loved his private house that was located at the edge of a busy little village.

He would spend his lonely days doing anything he pleased. He would paint, sing, and play any instrument he could get his hands on. However, his favorite hobby was creating music boxes. It combined everything he loved into one thing. The gears inside the machine needed a delicate hand and a sharp wit to put together. The figures on the box were shaped and painted to be beautiful. And, of course, music had to be written for them.

His favorite music box was the one he first created. It was a plain barrel organ with a figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the symbols attached to the top. It played a simple and sweet melody: a waltz of sorts.

Whenever he wound up the music box and listened to its sweet melody, he would imagine himself holding a beautiful young woman close and waltzing around his little home.

While the lonely man owned a goldfish named Cleo and a little tuxedo cat named Figaro, he longed for human companionship.

"I'm losing whatever is left of my sanity, Cleo." Erik said, his finger in the fishbowl, stroking the silky scales of the orange and white fish. "I'm talking to a fish. I need a human friend."

The fish, to his relief, did not respond.

Eventually, the loneliness became unbearable. He need someone.

Anyone.

In an act that marked the end of his sanity, he decided to make himself a bride.

It took him 3 years to finish her.

First, he made the skeleton frame out of metal. He included every joint in the human body and ensured that her movement were realistic. Her spine was immensely difficult because he had to make it able to sway with the movement of her hips. It was a marvel of engineering.

Then he covered the mechanical parts with soft, flesh colored silk. It felt so much like a human's skin that he almost believed that it was.

Then he finished her body. Most of her body was delicate porcelain. At every joint, a new piece of china was added to ensure movement. He felt very uncomfortable when it came to her womanly parts. He debated long and hard on how to handle that particular part of a human female. He eventually decided that he no longer cared about his sanity so his little bride's hips were large and her breasts were pleasing to look at.

He added some additional feature to her towards the end. Her hair was made out of thin brown thread as well as her eyebrows. Her eyelashes were made from midnight black thread with tiny metal insides so he was able to move them at will. Her eyes were designed so that he could open and close them and have them remain that way. Her eyes were made out of bronze that shone beautifully in the candle light. Her red, porcelain lips were able to open and close and shape like a humans'.

"Oh you are so beautiful." Erik said, looking at his completed project. "I love you my little doll. My...Christine. Yes. Christine will be your name, my little bride. Christine. A pure name for a pure woman."

Erik wrapped his arms around his creation. He was holding nothing but stone, fabric and metal but to him she was real.

"I love you, my Christine." He said, adjusting her eyes and mouth to make it appear like a woman's content sigh. "You are so beautiful. You were worth the wait."

It was then that he noticed that his little bride was not clothed.

"Oh dear." Erik said to the doll. "It appears I forgot something, my darling. Have no fear. I will fix it."

He took off his cloak and covered her delicate form with it before going to find something more suited for a beautiful woman.

He came back with a simple white dress made from his bed some spare fabric. He placed it gently in his little bride.

"There. Much better." Erik said, "My love, you look like a Greek goddess in that dress."

If his fish and cat had a higher brain capacity, they would see that their owner had gone completely insane.

He wound up his favorite music box and let the waltz play. He then delicately waltzed his homemade bride across the house.

When the waltz ended, he stared at his creation. His smile faded. The warmness he felt in his heart turned cold.

"I've completely lost my mind." He said in utter despair, "I'm just a crazy old man who made a life size doll out of loneliness. You are not real. As much as I wish you were, you're not alive."

The doll didn't respond.

"If only you could come alive." Erik sighed, "I wish that you would. We would be so happy together."

He then laid his homemade wife on the couch and adjusted her body to be comfortable: as if she was really sleeping.

"Christine, I love you." Erik whispered into her ear. "Good night, my darling."

Erik then went to bed and into a deep dreamless sleep.

The town was quite. No one noticed the sudden bright blue light in Erik's house.

A beautiful blue fairy appeared in the hermit's house.

"Poor Erik," the fairy said. "Always so alone. Such loneliness has driven you so near insanity. I will grant your wish. Little Christine, I give you life, in order to give this lone soul a wife."

The blue fairy gently touched her wand on the doll's head.

Christine opened her eyes. She looked around confused.

"What...where am I. Who am I?" Christine asked, fixated on her index finger which she was now able to move.

"Hello." The blue fairy smiled at the girl's curious nature.

"Hello?" Christine said back. "Um...this is going to sound weird. But do you know who am I? And what I am doing here?"

"You are a doll." The blue fairy explained, a friendly smile on her face. "Up until a few moments ago, you weren't alive. Now you are alive."

"I'm a doll?" Christine said, looking her figure over.

"Were. You now have life."

"Why?"

"See that man asleep?" The fairy pointed to Erik, whose arms were wrapped around a pillow.

"Yes."

"He made you. He spent three years of his life building you. He wanted a wife."

Christine looked at him and thought about what that meant.

"He's not the sanest of people, is he?" Christine finally said.

The fairy laughed.

"He has a sharp mind." The fairy said, still giggling at the childlike bluntness Christine possessed. "But he lacks in social skills. But that's why I brought you to life. You are going to help him."

"How can I help him?"

"Well...he needs someone to listen to him." The fairy decided. "No one ever listens to anything he has to say. If you prove yourself to be a good influence that you change this man's life for the better, then you will become fully human."

"I'll become truly human? All I have to do is make this man happy?"

"It won't be an easy task, my dear." The fairy said. "He has horrors in his past that you couldn't begin to imagine."

"I can do it. I know I can make him truly happy." Christine said, foolishly optimistic.

"I have faith in you. In order to make him a good person you must be good and pure yourself. Don't let temptation tempt you."

"It won't. I promise. But I have one more question."

"Yes, my dear?"

"What is my name?"

"Why don't you wake him and find out?"

The blue fairy then disappeared, leaving Christine to talk to her new...friend.

"Um...sir." Christine poked the man's back. "Could you wake up?"

Erik, having experience of people trying to kill him in his sleep, bolted up and wrapped his hands around his attacker's neck.

"Who are you?!" Erik said, not able to think clearly after being asleep mere moments before.

"I don't know." Christine said honestly and unfazed by his attempt to kill her. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Erik's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and saw that the figure looked like his doll.

"Oh no." Erik said, removing his hands from her neck and running them through his wispy, grey hair.. "I've finally lost it. I'm completely insane. My mind thinks that you're real but I know you're not."

"No. I'm real." She said. "I'm really here. I'll prove it."

She then walked over to a box of matches and lit one.

"See? I can move objects around." She said, staring contently at the flame. "Whoa. This is pretty."

She then reached out to touch the flame. Erik rushed forward and blew out the match. He then grabbed her wrist and forced her arm upward.

"See? You're not real." He said, forcing her arm in an awkward position. "If you were real you would be in pain."

"Well. I'm not truly real. I'm still made out of metal and fabric and stone, but I am alive."

Erik stared at her for a little while. He then let go of her arm.

"Prove it, you figment of my insane mind. Prove to me that you are alive."

"Well...here." She wrapped her arms around the man. "Can you feel me? Can you feel me move?"

Erik, having never been hugged before, did not know how to react. He just stood there, his arms at his sides and let the woman embrace him.

"You...you are alive." Erik said. "You truly are alive."

"Yes, yes I am."

Erik, a bit in shock, sat back down on his bed. Christine, who was still embracing him, sat down on his lap.

"You're really here."

"I think we've established that."

"But why? How?"

"A blue fairy came and brought me to life so I can make you happy."

"The blue fairy? That old wives tale? She's real?"

"Apparently." Christine said, a bit confused. "I honestly wouldn't know. I wasn't alive a few minutes ago. She said that I wasn't fully human. But if I make you a happy and good person, then I'll be a real girl. She said the best way to do that is by listening to you."

"How marvelous." Erik rather liked the feeling of the woman in his lap: real or not. "So you will listen to anything I say."

"Yes."

"Dance with me."

Erik stood up, the frail girl still in his arms, and walked over to his music box. He wound it up with one hand and held the girl in the other. He then put her down on her feet. One of his hands went to her waist and the other firmly grabbed her hand. Christine's free hand went to his shoulder.

"Follow my lead." Erik whispered into her ear. "1-2-3. 1-2-3."

The couple danced around his house. Christine's silky white dress fanned out beautifully every time Erik spun her around. They waltzed until Erik's feet hurt and Christine grew dizzy.

"That was fun!" Christine said, falling onto the bed.

"Yes, yes it was." Erik said, following her lead and lying beside her.

"Can we dance all the time?"

"Of course, my darling."

Christine laid on her side, her back to Erik's chest. Erik's arm crept underneath Christine's side, his hand right underneath her breasts. His other arm stretched out along her body, his hand laying on her hip. His head buried itself in her shoulder.

Christine, being innocent, did not understand what he was doing.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, my darling?"

"What is your name?"

"Erik." He whispered into her ear. "My name is Erik."

Silence for a few moments as Erik made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"What is my name?"

"Christine. Your name is Christine."

Christine turned her body to face him, still in his arms. Erik let out a content sigh.

"So, you made me right?"

"With my own two hands."

"And gave me clothes and shelter."

"I will give you anything if you ask it of me."

"And you named me."

"Christine has always been a name I've favored. It is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It suits you."

"So does that mean...you're my father?"

Erik quickly broke his embrace with the girl and sat up. Christine rolled onto her back in a way that made it impossible to look away from her luscious body.

"No. No I am not your father. You are definitely not my daughter and I am definitely not your father."

"That what am I to you?"

"You are my wife." Erik said, turning away from her. Why did he have to make her figure so alluring? "And I am your husband."

"What does that mean?" Christine asked, putting her hand to his face and forcing him to look at her.

"It means that we are deeply in love." Erik said, his hands moving to her shoulders. "And we live together. And that you belong to me. You will follow wherever I lead and obey my every command."

"If I am your wife, will that make you happy?"

"More than you know, Christine."

"Well then I will be your wife."

"Good. Now: kiss me."

"What's a kiss?" Christine asked innocently.

"I'll show you."

Erik crawled over Christine, caging her body with his own. He bent his head down.

"Now close your eyes." He whispered. "Follow my lead."

His lips met hers. Her lips were smooth and soft, but still rather firm. It was porcelain after all.

He pulled away after a minute or two.

"That was...marvelous." Christine said. "If I could blush I would be blushing right down to the roots of my hair."

"It's good to know that I can charm my wife." Erik said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now. It's time for bed. Tomorrow I will be buying you a dress and showing you off to the town. Now it's time to sleep."

Erik then sang a simple and sweet lullaby which lulled the girl into a deep slumber.

"I can't wait until you are truly human, my dear." Erik told the sleeping girl. "Then we will be a real couple. Then I will claim you as my own."

Erik didn't sleep that night. He was perfectly content on watching his little angel, his little wife, while she slept.

…

The town was in shock to say the least. They thought the hermit at the edge of the town, who they soon learned was named Erik, was just some insane, hideous man who was unable to relate to any other human.

They were quickly proven wrong.

Christine was beyond beautiful and the town just couldn't stop staring at her. The men wanted to figure out a way to woo her and the women were jealous beyond all reason.

"Hello miss." An enamored young man who ran the bakery said to Christine. "What is your name?"

"My name is Christine Younifi." Christine said. "My husband is Erik."

"Who's Erik?"

"That would be me, young man." Erik said from behind, his face hidden behind bandages.

Christine soon learned that her husband liked to scare any other male who dared to talk to her. She couldn't understand his jealousy.

At some point, Erik had run off to torture a man who had the gall to force Christine against a wall. Christine didn't understand that it was a sexual attack mostly because she hadn't yet heard what the word 'sexual' yet. But Erik knew what the man tried to do and he would make sure he would pay.

Christine sat down by the well and patiently waited for her husband's return. She began to sing the simple and sweet waltz. Erik had taught her the lyrics that morning and was amazed to see how beautiful her voice was. She, of course, did not notice the two men who had taken interest in her.

"She's a beauty." The tall, fox like man told to his mute, much shorter companion. "Javert would pay handsomely for her. Not to mention her voice is lovely."

The mute nodded excitedly.

"Hello miss." The man said. "What are you doing all alone?"

"Waiting for my husband to finish chasing down a man."

"So your husband is occupied at the moment?"

"Unfortunately yes. I wish he would hurry."

"He must be a very lucky man to have you for a wife." The man charmingly put. "You are quite beautiful. Not to mention that beautiful singing I heard. You could be a performer."

"A performer?"

"Yes!" the man said. "I've been looking for a girl as beautiful as yourself with a voice to match to be part of my friend's show. You must say yes."

"But I'm supposed to…"

"Just imagine it! You'd be a celebrity. You'll be rich. I'm sure your husband would love a few extra coins in his pocket, right?"

"Well...I guess so. Ok I will be part of your friend's show."

"Splendid!" this was almost too easy. "Now follow me."

The man linked arms with her and walked her over to the outside of town where there was a gypsy caravan.

Erik soon came back to the well after beating up that man to find his little Christine gone.

…

Christine was confused why men were always drawn to her. Maybe it was her voice. Or just her pretty face? Or maybe it had something to do with her costume. She had no way of knowing that the garment she wore was incredibly revealing. It consisted of a tight pink corset and that's about it. The garment covering her legs was not doing its job properly. All of the other show girls were wearing similar outfits just in different colors.

Christine was sitting in her dressing room after the performance when her boss came in.

"Hello, Javert." Christine said, cheerily. "Tonight was so much fun! Performing is so wonderful."

"You made me a lot of money tonight." Javert said, taking a seat by her. "You are quite an alluring woman. Irresistible."

"Thank you." Christine said, an innocent smile on her face.

Javert put his hand on her leg. Christine, not being able to feel anything physical did not notice. She also didn't notice when he stood up and began feeling her from behind, his disgusting hands at her waist and hips.

Javert was about to ask Christine to do something unspeakable when someone unwanted burst into her dressing room.

"Erik!" Christine said, smiling happily up at her husband. "I'm a performer now. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Javert." Erik spat at his former 'employer', "Kindly remove your hands from my wife before I remove them from your arms."

Javert did as he was told. Erik then offered his hand to Christine and she took it graciously. Erik then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side so that their hips were touching side by side.

"Hm...I remember you." Javert said. "What was your name again…"

"I believe you called me the Devil's Child."

"Oh yes. You were that deformed little…"

"You will refrain from cursing in front of my wife." Erik said, his fists shaking in rage.

"Gone soft, little monster?" Javert sneered. "How you got that pretty little whore to marry you I will never know."

The verbal attack on Christine was too much for Erik to handle. He lunged at Javert, his hands firmly wrapping themselves around his fat neck.

"Christine. Is. Not. A. Whore." Erik tightened his grip with each word.

Erik held him there for a bit before letting the man fall, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Come, darling." Erik said, taking Christine under his cape, "It's time to go home."

Erik did not anticipate that his victim would be foolish enough to get up again.

He was proven wrong when Javert threw a punch to the back of his head.

The sudden attack stunned Erik for a split second.

"Christine. Run." Was all Erik said before the fight started.

Erik was winning. Javert, being old, fat and lazy was no match for the lean and able Erik. Erik either dodged every punch or felt no pain when they did reach their target. Every blow Erik inflicted on Javert was enough to knock him off his feet. But the idiot just kept getting back up again. He thought that this battle would soon be over.

And then Javert pulled out a knife.

Erik knew that it was Javert's intent to kill so he had no choice but to try to kill the man. Javert lunged for Erik, trying to stab any body part that he could. Erik grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the chest.

Javert fell to the floor: dead or dying.

"Christine." Erik said, walking over to her. "Why didn't you run? I told you to leave."

"I didn't want to leave you." Christine said as he took her under his cape once more and led her out of the camp.

Erik did not talk to her all the way home, fearing that he would lose his temper if he spoke too soon after the incident.

Soon they made it back to Erik's cottage. Erik, a bit more forcefully than he should have, pushed Christine inside. Christine, knowing that it was time for bed, dressed herself in a nightgown and laid on their bed. Erik followed.

"That was very foolish of you." Erik said as they laid in bed, a bit mad at Christine. "Didn't you realize what danger you were in?"

"A knife can't hurt me."

"But your skin can shatter at a punch." Erik reminded her. "You are a delicate little doll. You can't just go off by yourself. I told you to stay put by that well while I handled that disgusting man."

"Why did you chase that man down? I don't know what he did to make you so angry."

"He forced you against a wall, Christine."

"And?"

"He was trying to force himself on you."

"I don't understand."

Erik was not in the mood to explain that topic to a machine but he was forced to.

"Oh…" Christine said, feeling a bit uncomfortable after Erik's explanation. "So that's what that man was trying to do to me? And Javert?"

"Yes. You must understand that you are a very attractive woman and beautiful woman bring out the best and worst in men. With Javert you brought out the worst." Erik explained. "Of course that man was always a monster."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"I was hoping you didn't have to see that. I was hoping that you listened to me and ran." Erik admitted his true reasonings on why he wanted her to leave. "If I didn't kill him he would have killed me and taken you for himself. I couldn't let that happen."

"But I'm a doll. Surely no one would want me once they realized that."

"I'm not so sure, Christine. The world is a dark and disturbing place."

"Do you want me?"

Erik didn't know how to react to that. Of course he wanted her. But not in her current form.

"Yes and no, my darling." Erik said. "As your husband I do have rights to you but I have more sense than to make love to a doll."

"Oh…" Christine looked rather disappointed. "I was just thinking...that it would be nice to have...children."

Erik sat straight up at that suggestion.

"Children?"

"Well...yes." Christine sat up and looked at her husband. "We are husband and wife. I am supposed to make you happy. Children bring happiness. And if that uncomfortable sounding thing is the only way to have a child then I will be willing to do it to give you one."

"Christine...it's impossible for you to have a child in your form." Erik explained. "You have to be human. I don't even want a child."

"You don't?"

"No. It could...it could inherit my deformity."

"Your deformity?"

"Yes. My face is deformed under these bandages."

Christine lifted her hand to unwrap them but Erik grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erik said, fiercely.

"I wanted to see. I haven't seen your face yet."

"And you never will. Good night."

Erik soon fell asleep. Christine's curiosity kept her up. She waited until she was sure that he was asleep before removing the bandages. His face was deformed, but Christine having no concept of beauty didn't mind at all. She just wrapped her arms around her husband, kissed his deformed cheek a dozen or so times before falling asleep contenting tucked in between his legs.

…

Erik was surprised to find his face bare at 3 in the morning. His first thought was that it had fallen off while he slept but then he saw the bandages neatly folded on the bedside table on Christine's side of the bed.

"Darling." Christine said, stretching her arms, her eyes still closed. "Go back to hugging me. I liked it. It was ever so comfortable. It's still night time."

"You removed my bandages you little vixen!" Erik said, grabbing her wrists and forcing her up. "Well look at it now1 glut yourself on it you little lying Delilah!"

"Calm down." Christine said, unfazed, as she kissed his deformed cheek. "I told you I wouldn't mind and I don't. You don't have to hide from me."

Her lips pecked his deformed face a couple more times.

Erik was in shock. He had been tortured because of his face and yet she was tenderly kissing every inch of his deformity.

"Christine. Do you mean that truly? You don't mind my face?"

"I love you, Erik. Every inch of you." Her hand cradling his deformed cheek.

"Oh Christine."

Erik forced his lips onto her own and passionately and hungrily kissed her. Christine responded with the same gusto. The couple was wrapped in each other's embraces and both happier than they have ever been. They were so focused on their kiss that they didn't notice Christine's body slowly changing.

"Oh Christine!" Erik said, finally pulling away after a couple of minutes. "All I ever wanted was for someone to accept my face. Thank you. Thank you! Christine...Christine."

Erik felt skin: he felt flesh. Christine's hand felt like a human's hand.

"Erik. I can feel you. I can feel!"

"Christine. You're real." Erik said, astounded but happy. "When you accepted my deformity and kissed me...you made me happy. Truly happy. Which means."

"I'm real." Christine said, her hands touching her face that was now pale flesh and hard bone. "I'm real!"

"Come, my darling." Erik said standing up. "Forget the fact that it's 3 in the morning. Let's dance to celebrate this joyous night."

Together they waltz around his house to the music of Erik's music box until Christine grew dizzy and toppled onto their bed. Erik soon laid down beside her. He held her close, not being able to get enough of the warmth of her soft, pale flesh.

"You know, since I'm real now..." Christine whispered into his ear, biting it a bit. "I am now able to have children. Would you like one?"

"Of course my darling."

The lovers spent the night in each other's embrace. Christine found out the uncomfortable sounding process of creating a child was rather pleasant and pleasurable. Soon, Christine gave birth to a son and Erik had a family all of his own.

They all live happily ever after.

The end.

 **Author's note: Isn't are little darling Erik insanely adorable? Or adorably insane. You decide for yourself how to describe what ever uncomfortable thing just happened here. I told you that it would be weird.**


	3. Fantasia

**Fantasia**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh great.**

 **So this one's shorter than the other ones. Like a lot short. This intro is probably longer than the actual story. But I promised all 56 Disney movies and you're going to get all 56 Disney movies. I just want to get this one over with. If you have any ideas for what I should do with the other sequences, please share. I would like to have all of them written as stories it's just...there's not much to go off of here.**

Night on bald mountain

There was once a man, more monster than man, was tired of being treated like a freak by the town. He had been beaten, whipped and left for dead all too many times by the superstitious town and its cruel nature.

He was going to get his revenge.

He climbed up the nearby mountain until he reached the top.

With his black magic, he split the mountain in half, releasing every demon and beasts from Hell. His human body took the shape of a towering devil: a giant gargoyle.

The spirits of the dead rose, longing to torture the living. Skeletons and corpses walked the earth, sending panic into the mind of everyone who lived in the town.

Hellfire escape through the cracks of the earth, setting the town ablaze.

Demons sped down the mountain to torment the town.

The man, whose name is Erik, just stood there and smiled at the horrendous display.

Then he heard someone singing. A young woman, a maiden by the name of Christine.

Erik stopped his rage at the sound of her lovely voice as she sang "Ave Maria".

Erik's nightmarish body turned back into a regular man's body as the demons and fire disappeared.

Erik soon fell in love with the angel Christine who was able to calm him with just a few measures of song from her voice. She soon return his affections.

The couple lived happily ever after and the town never treated Erik poorly in fear that the demons would return.

 **54 more movies to go.**


	4. Dumbo

**Author's note:**

 **I should have made this clearer. I will be doing every animated Disney Film. As much as would love to do Phantom of the opera as Star Wars there are two things wrong with that. Number 1: it's not an animated. Number 2: there is absolutely no way I would be able to do that in one chapter. But I will promise you, Star Wars Phantom is now on the list of things I need to write.**

 **Dumbo**

Christine was deeply pregnant.

Everyone knew that she would end up with a child at some point, seeing as she was a showgirl at a traveling circus. Out of the 35 showgirls, 22 (well almost 23) of them had children. About 7 had more than 1. None were married.

However, Christine was not a prostitute. Though no one would believe her, her baby was a love child. My society views, that wasn't much better. But it eased her conscious a bit.

The child's father, of course, was Erik. He was a disfigured man who also worked in the circus. Of course worker was a bit of a stretch when it came to describing the line of work he was in. They would beat him senseless every night for entertainment. He was no more than a monster in their eyes.

He had such a tender heart though.

Christine had been put in charge of cleaning his wounds when she was about 7. She couldn't help but pity the man. As she grew older, they fell in love. That of course led to the current situation.

Christine wanted them to be a happy family: that was impossible.

"I am a freak, Christine." Erik's words echoed in her mind, reminding her, "If it is ever revealed that I sired that child... No. I would let you become a victim to the same torment as I. Christine. I need you to run. Get as far away from this place as possible."

"I can't, Erik." Christine said. "No job will take me, pregnant or not. I have to stay here. You know I have to. I can't just-just leave you!"

"Fine. I know you must stay." Erik gave in, his heart heavy. "I wanted so much more for you. Beautiful dresses. Jewelry. A nice little flat that we could share. Anything but this. Everything but this."

"Darling, I love you. You are all I need."

"I will take care of you. I promise."

Erik's soft words still rang in her mind as she laid in her cot.

He kept his word and took care of her the best he could. Every penny that he earned was spent on her: mostly buying food to feed her cravings and a winter cloak for her wear during the off season.

Their time together was brief but it was always meaningful and worth the wait and the risks. Often they would sit at the base of a tree, far away from the circus that trapped them both, with only a small lantern, stars and the moon as their source of light in the darkness of night.

How romantic, Christine thought to herself as she stroked her overdue belly.

The train would not stop for at least a week. Christine's baby was supposed to be born yesterday but she was late. She prayed that her child would come after the train stopped.

She was wrong.

"Meg!" Christine called out to her friend, one of the few non-prostitutes in the group of show girls. "Now!"

"Now?" Meg asked.

"Yes...hurry. Wake up your mother. Please...oh this hurts like the devil!"

Giry, Meg's mother, was the choreographer for the girls

All of the show girls, their possessions, costumes and children shared the one train compartment. The compartment had a wall and door around a fourth of the way down. That was used as the children's room for when the show-girls wanted to gossip or talk about things not suited for children's ears to hear. With such a small space, it was no surprise that everyone knew that little, innocent, deer-eyed Christine was having her baby.

"Isn't it exciting?" One of the show girls whispered to another.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"Maybe she will have twins."

"Well with her looks it will be adorable, no matter how the gender or how many she has."

"I get to hold it first!"

"Don't you think the mother should hold it first?"

"Oh yeah...right. But I get to hold it right afterwards."

"Shush. She needs to concentrate."

"She's right. Shush."

"Yes. Shush. I remember how much pain I was in with Charles."

"And me with Abigail and Anna-lee"

"Audrey was a pain."

"Paul was the worst."

"Not even. George was the worst."

If Christine wasn't too busy screaming in pain, she would have told all of the girls to shut it.

After hours of endless (and pointless) gabber and Christine being in the most pain she had ever been in her life, Christine finally heard the words-

"It's a boy." Giry said, wrapping the newborn.

Christine only got to hold her newborn for a few moments before Giry took him to clean him up.

"I wanna see!"

"Does he have hair?"

"Aww! He's so tiny!"

"Look at his little rosy cheeks!"

Christine soon got her newborn back and cradled him in her arms.

"Hello, my little angel." Christine cooed. "My name's Christine. I'm your mama."

The baby instinctively snuggled closer to his mother.

"What's his name?" Meg asked, tickling the baby under his chin.

"Gustave." Christine said, his hand wrapped around her index finger. "Gustave. After my father."

"Aw. He's so cute! Let me hold him!"

Christine hesitantly put the tightly wrapped bundle of blankets into Meg's arms. Giry gave Christine a look of concern but she brushed it off.

"Aw. He's so cute."

"Hey! I wanted to hold him."

The show girls took turns holding the small infant. Even Carlotta, the lead show girl, wanted to hold the little bundle. Everyone thought he was the cutest even though most of his face was covered by blankets.

"Aw his face is so cubby! He's so ador- ahhhh!"

Christine did not expect a scream. She knew something was wrong. She was unable to get up, having been in labor only minutes before.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked as she came over to the screaming girl.

"His face! Look at it!"

The show girls gathered round to see the horror.

"Ew it's so disgusting!"

"Like someone had burned his face or something."

"A face only a mother could love."

"Maybe not even that."

"A real freak that's for sure."

"Give him back to me." Christine told the girls. "Please."

"Here. Take your little monster." Carlotta less than gently handed Christine Gustave. "Who cares about her little bastard son, Gustave, anyways?"

"Gustave? Don't you mean Goose?" A show girl taunted.

"Yeah! Goose! Like the ugly bird. A perfect name for that little freak."

Christine's face grew red in anger. If she had more strength in her she would slap the girls for saying such a thing.

The girls soon went back to sleep, it still being nighttime. Christine remained awake, smiling at her little son.

The girls were right: Gustave was deformed. Not nearly as bad as his father's deformity. While half of Erik's face was deformed, only a small part of Gustave's face was that way. The deformity was from his ear to cheek and could be covered easily in a few years once his hair grew out.

"I love you, Gustave." Christine cradled her newborn close. "You are perfect. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise."

…

6 years quickly passed. Christine was still a show-girl because no other job would take her without her having a husband. She didn't mind it much. She could remain close to Erik that way.

Truth be told, Erik had never seen his son. Only Christine was allowed into Erik's cage and she didn't want to risk her job so that Gustave could meet his father. Erik longed to see his child, and told Christine this often, but he knew that that was impossible.

Despite Christine's job remaining the same, Erik's had changed. He was still beaten daily, but he began inventing equipment to use in the shows which gave him a little extra income (which went straight to Christine) and something to do with his hands. He had an office filled with scrap metal (junk) that he would use to create anything he wished. Mostly he created animatronics which the masses were fascinated with.

Christine and the rest of the show girls were sitting in their compartments. Children ran past them. It wasn't unusual. The circus allowed visitors to see the animals before the show for a nickel.

"Gustave." Christine called her son. "Would you like to go look at the other animals?"

"I guess..."

"We can go see the elephants."

Gustave got out of his cot and quickly dressed himself. He loved elephants.

Gustave had grown so much. He was 6 years old. His hair was black like his father's (well his father's hair was black at some point: it had turned grey) but it was curly like Christine's. His eyes were silver: the color of stars. His skin was pasty and a bit dirty. Christine tried her best to keep him clean but since the floor was dirt she could hardly keep him spotless.

"I'm ready, mama." Gustave said, smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix your hair?"

"If you fix it then everyone will just make fun of my face." Gustave's smile faded.

"Ok, ok. I won't touch your hair." Christine said, taking his hand. "Now let's go."

Gustave love animals. At every cage he would press himself against the bars and state at the creature. He never bothered anyone (human or animal) and was perfectly content with just watching and listening.

Elephants were his favorite. Christine had to admit that she was rather fond of them too.

"Can you tell me your story, mama?" Gustave said, snuggling into his mother's arms as the two sat on the bench in front of the Elephant pen.

"Which one?"

"The one with you and papa."

"Well your father and I would often find each other, late at night." Christine told her story. "See, your father's face was special, just like yours, and no one would allow him anywhere. So at night, when everyone else was asleep, we would find each other. We would do all sorts of fun things at night: go out to dinner, eat cotton candy, and take walks around town."

Christine, of course, did not tell Gustave everything that they did. Particularly what they did underneath the branches of a willow tree one moonless night.

"And see the animals." Gustave said. "You forgot that part."

"Oh yes. He loved animals. Especially baby animals. Especially elephants. He always admired their strength and intelligence: but mostly he admired how much they care for their family. One night, we snuck into the pen and we rode on top of one."

"Was it scary?"

"A bit. But I had your father right behind me, holding me close. There was no way he would let me fall."

"Do you think I can ride one?"

"Maybe one day."

Christine and Gustave continued their adventure. Everything was happy until someone noticed Gustave's face.

"Mama!" A little girl, a bit younger than Gustave, ran into her mother's skirts. "There's a monster over there.

"It's true mama." The boy, her older brother, confirmed. "He's a freak! He pulled a knife on us!"

"This is the circus. Everything here is scary." The mom said. "I'm certain that no one pulled a knife on you. Don't make up such stories."

"I believe them." Her husband spoke up, who had been talking with some of his friends. "Circus folk aren't exactly the friendliest. The freaks. It's worth investigating. Show me the monster."

The boy grabbed his father's hand and pulled him to the monster. The father was a wealthy factory owner. He and his friends and their family decided to come to the circus as a little get together activity. Everything for the way they dressed to the way they talked showed that they had money and were powerful.

However, they were not kind people.

"There!" The boy said, "There's the freak!"

Gustave was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose, torn clothes, and several bruises forming on his face, arm and chest. He was entirely covered in mud and whatever else happened to be on the floor of the circus. Christine was right down beside him, trying to clean him up and get him to his feet so that they could return to her corner.

Sure enough, there was a knife in Gustave's hand. It was a butter knife, but you couldn't tell from the position the man was standing.

"By George you were right." The man told to his son as they angrily walked toward the two. "He does have a knife on him."

Once coming closer, the man could see more of the child.

"He is a monster." The man scrunched his nose in disgust.

Christine looked up and glared at the man.

"That is not what I expected for you to come over here to say." Christine said, furious, as she stood up with Gustave in her arms. "I thought for sure an apology was going to be said. But instead you choose to insult my son after your son beat him to the floor."

"An apology Madame?" The man scoffed at the idea. "It was your son who pulled a knife on mine. Your little freak started the fight. My son just protected his sister for your little monster."

"You didn't even see what happened!" Christine shouted. "I was there! Your son and his friends pushed my son to the ground. And once they saw his face began to beat him. He pulled out the knife in defense as you would too if you were in such a situation."

"You little liar." The man snarled. "My son is perfect: never gets into trouble. You're little freak on the other hand is a bastard child, seeing how you are dressed, and is a low life. So are you for protecting that monster."

"How dare you!" Christine said. "Your son beats my child to a pulp and then you have the gall to insult him? How dare you!"

"How dare your son threaten my children!"

Christine had ever right in her mind to punch the man, but she controlled herself.

The man then noticed how attractive Christine was. Her outfit showed off her pretty legs and chest.

"Jr. go back to your mother and tell her that we are leaving." The man said to his son.

His son stuck his tongue out at Gustave before running off to his mother.

"I should call the police for such an act of violence against my family." The man said, drawing closer to Christine. "And by the looks of you and the reputation you have, you won't be able to win the court case. I might be able to let it slip...if you are willing to make an arrangement."

The man put his hand on Christine's hip, his eyes peering down the top of her costume.

"What do you say, sweet-heart?" His hand clenched harder into her hip, leaving nail marks.

Christine slapped the man across the face. He blinked a couple of times, trying process what had happened.

"Oh you little slut you are going to pay for that." The man said, grabbing her arm forcefully.

Christine spat in his face.

"You!"

Instead of taking it out on the person who offended him, he lunged for her child, knocking Gustave out of her arms and onto the floor. Christine rushed to her fallen son but not before the man could kick him in the ribs. Christine grabbed the knife from Gustave and wielded it against her attacker.

"Don't. Touch. My. Son." Christine glared daggers into the man, the common eating utensil looking as a sword.

The man lunged again and Christine swiped at him, leaving a cut in his forearm but mostly just tearing the fabric of his finely tailored jacket.

Things quickly got out of hand. Years of being alone made Christine fierce and this was one fight she did not intend to lose. The man blew some punches and Christine dodged most of them. After a few attempts, Christine stabbed the knife into his arm.

The crowd that had gathered gasped.

"This woman attacked me!" The man shouted. "Grab her!"

A few men lunged for Christine, using force to try to subdue her. Gustave tried to help his mother but a man grabbed him from behind and dragged him away from the scene. This sent Christine into a more aggressive state as she tried to fight her way through the men to reach her son that she loved more than anything.

It took a blow to the head before Christine was stopped.

…

Gustave had never been so alone or confused in his life. He was just waiting for his mom to return from wherever those men had dragged her off to. She had been gone for 2 weeks and he couldn't understand why until he listened to the gossip amongst the other show girls.

"You have more info on what happened to little Christine?"

"Well...from what I heard that man she attacked sued her for everything she's worth. She faced the court for assault."

"Oh my."

"What happened?"

"Well, should you believe rumors...she's in prison now."

"What?"

"No."

"Yep. She is. The boss had to visit her in jail to say that she is no longer working for the circus."

"Poor dear."

"It's not her fault at all."

"You're right. It's that little Goose's fault for her arrest."

"Yes. Yes. That horrid little monster."

"A face that only a mother could love."

Gustave couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. His mom couldn't be in jail because of him. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and fled the little area where his mother and he lived.

He didn't know where to go. Eventually he stumbled upon a tent that appeared to be a make shift workshop.

"What are you doing in here?" A angry voice grumbled.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Gustave said. "I just...just don't know where to go."

"Where's your mother, boy?"

"She's...I don't really know sir...not exactly."

"Where was the last you saw her?"

"By the elephants." Gustave said, tears still streaming down his face. "But that was a while ago."

"Just how long ago?"

"A week...maybe two."

"How unusual. Where's your father then?"

"I...I don't know my father."

"Hm…"

Erik did not know what to think. He thought that this child would be the son of one of the show girls but even they wouldn't just abandon their children. At least not on the circus grounds.

"Here." Erik handed the boy a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes. What happened to your mother?"

"She got in a a man that pushed me to the ground." Gustave said, the tears becoming more frequent, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Then a bunch of men attack her and dragged her off. Another man dragged me away. My mom tried to follow...but she couldn't."

It was then when Erik looked at the boy's face for the first time. He was slightly deformed...much like himself.

"You're...you're Christine's son, aren't you?" Erik put his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Yeah. That's my mama's name."

"That's why she hasn't been visiting me…" Everything clicked in his head. "She...she was arrested...because she was trying to protect you."

"I know. I know. It's all my fault." Gustave cried even harder.

"No. No it is not." Erik got on his knees and looked Gustave straight in the eyes. "The fault is all mine. You see, child, I am your father. I love you and your mother with all of my heart. I will protect and care for you now."

Gustave collapsed in his father's embrace.

…

Erik did not know the first thing about raising a child. He tried his best though. He made sure Gustave was always well fed and warm during the cold nights. He made sure that no one would come near him so that he was well protected. And most importantly, he made sure that Gustave stayed away from the cage that Erik would be in during the night time.

After a few days of being a single father, Erik thought that it was time for Gustave to see his mom. Late one night, he carried Gustave out to the prison and somewhat threatened the guard to let them in to see Christine Daae.

"Ms. Daae." Erik said. "You have a visitor."

"Erik?" Christine said through the bars of the prison. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is, my darling." Erik said, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it softly. "But I am not the one who you will hold close for a few minutes."

Erik took Christine's hand and slid Gustave's into it.

"Gustave…" Christine began to cry. "Gustave… you are alright."

"Mama."

It broke Erik's heart to watch the mother and child embrace through the bars of a prison. They should be together: just like all the other families he would watch were.

Christine began to sing a beautiful little song: Gustave's favorite.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry._ " Christine sang, tears in her eyes. " _Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."_

Erik watched the scene with a heavy heart. They stayed together for the longest time before Gustave finally fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"We must return, Christine." Erik said.

"I know. I know. But the circus leaves this town in a few days...I may never see him again. Or you." Christine cried harder.

"Don't cry my darling." Erik said, cupping her face with his hand. "I have a plan. We will be together. It's a monstrous thing to separate a mother and child. I refuse to let that happen to my son."

"At least I know that you will provide for him...that gives me comfort."

"I will not rest until he is safely in your care. You will be free of this cage, Christine. A beautiful nightingale such as yourself deserves to fly: not to have her wings clipped."

Erik kissed Christine farewell and carried their son back to his living quarters.

…

The next day, Gustave and Erik were out on a field preparing to text out one of Erik's new machines.

"You want me to fly?" Gustave asked his new found papa.

"Yes, See this machine?" Erik said, pointing to the contraption beside him. "It's called an airplane. A stunt plane to be more exact. I built it myself. It's too small for a grown man to fly but you have the intelligence of a genius but are small enough to fit and not drag it down. You're the only one who can fly it."

"And if I do...it will help bring mama back?"

"Hopefully."

Erik was worried sick that something would go wrong with the contraception. Who wouldn't be? But he had faith in his own abilities and Gustave's.

"There is no way that kid can do it." An african american man said to his friends as they watched the scene on the field.

"Flying people? Craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Loony the lot of them."

The five men laughed at Gustave and Erik.

"Maybe they're right…" Gustave whispered. "Maybe this is impossible."

"You can do this, Gustave. I know you can."

"That freak is gonna die." one man whispered to another.

"Do you mind?" Erik said, his temper rising. "I know this may be a joke to you but it's not to us."

"Calm down friend."

"No. you listen here. This boy has been through more in the past few days than you will ever have to go through in your life." Erik's speech soon began to sway the minds of the disbelieving bystanders. "He was born a freak. Teased and mocked his entire life for it. And when his mom tried to protect him, she was arrested. He was alone for weeks before I took him in. Do you have any idea what that would feel like? Of course not. You don't care. So laugh all you want. He doesn't care either. He's been through worse."

The men climbed over the fence. Erik thought they were going to attack. But what happened surprised him.

"I'm sorry, little Goose." One man said a sincere apology.

"We had no idea."

"The nerve of those city folk to lock up a young mother for protecting her own."

"Do you know what? We can help you."

"Yeah. we used to fly for the U.S. postal service."

"Only job we could get. No one minds what color you are if you're in the sky."

"No one minds what you look like if you're flyin'. You're above them all up there."

"Now let's get to teachin'."

…

It was the last performance in town. Erik was a nervous wreck. He had seen Gustave fly himself with a little help from the Crowe brother's "magic feather" but his mind was still riddled with fear.

Finally, after hours of performances, it was Gustave's turn. The ringmaster announced that it was a new invention controlled by a 8 year old boy.

Gustave launched the airplane with no problems. That was until Erik saw the feather fly out of the plane. The plane began to nose dive.

"Gustave! I know you can do it!" Erik shouted. "You don't need the feather to fly! Pull up!"

The plane kept falling. It looked like it would hit the audience but at the last second, Gustave pulled up.

History was made that night. Gustave went down in history as the youngest and best airplane pilot.

...

"Gustave!" Christine shouted from the ground below. "Come down here please! It's dinner time."

Gustave, only being a little ways in the air, quickly landed the plane, which he had named 'The Nightingale', wanting to embrace his mother.

"All you ever want to do is fly, don't you, Gustave."

"It's Goose. Mom. Like the bird."

"Oh right. Come along, Goose. Your father is starving and wants us to hurry up,"

Christine held her son close as they walked into the beautiful little flat that the three of them lived in. Goose had made it all possible. After his famous debut, Christine was pardoned from prison. With the money made from the shows, Erik bought a little flat that they could share. Erik and Christine were soon married after that. The Crowe brothers were always welcomed over for dinner any time they wished.

Christine no longer was a showgirl.

Erik was never forced into a cage again.

Gustave was never teased again.

So they all lived happily ever after.

 **Author's note: oh that baby mine scene makes me cry every time.**


	5. Bambi

Bambi

 **Author's note: I hate doing these author note things but I'm at the point where I have to do them or else the story won't make sense.**

 **So first off: last week marks my Phanniversary. On July 3 two years ago I watched the Phantom of the Opera in a theater. It was a very important day for me and every year I celebrate by watching Phantom and wearing my homemade LND sweater. This has nothing to do with anything I just want this information out there.**

 **Second: this story is going to get very Love Never Dies. I was asked to humanize Bambi so that is what I did and it made the most sense to do it in a Love Never Dies universe.**

 **Third: after this chapter, the stories will be really short. I'm not too sure how much you guys know about the Disney movie history but we're heading into the weird movies that no one knows about. Seriously, Saludos Amigos, what the heck is that? Let's just say that the next good movie is Cinderella so we've got to wait a bit.**

 **Forth: In this story, they never lived in France.**

 **Well no more stalling. It's story time.**

Bambi

Once upon a time, there was a happy married couple who lived on Coney Island in a park called Phantazma.

The husband, whose name was Erik, owned the park and was very wealthy. He had the misfortune of being born with his face half deformed. He had gained a reputation of running his business like it was a kingdom. So soon everyone called him the King of Coney Island, a name that he was rather fond of.

His wife was named Christine. She was the most beautiful girl in all of New York. Large, brown, doe-like eyes, a plump, healthy body and long brunette hair. She, unlike those who lived on the island, was not a freak in any way shape or form. She just loved her husband and had a large heart filled with love for every living thing. She was called the Coney Island Queen.

The workers loved there 'King' and 'Queen'. Both were kind which was something so hard to find in New York.

So it was no wonder that they celebrated when it was announced that a Coney Island Prince was born.

"Darling," Erik kissed his wife's forehead. "He is beautiful. A perfect little angel."

"Yes. Yes he is." Christine held her newborn close. "My little Gustave. I love you, my little treasure. Do you want to hold him?"

Erik thought that he would ruin such a beautiful scene by taking the child. Christine looked so perfect with a little babe in her arms. But he longed to hold the little bundle.

"Yes, my angel."

"Here. Cradle his head."

Christine gently placed Gustave into his father's arms. It felt strange to Erik to hold one's life in his arms. He enjoyed it, but it was still strange. He had been taught that life was pain: people would try to hurt you and you had to hurt them more if you want to survive. He hated to admit it but he had blood on his hands.

"It feels so strange." Erik told his wife. "I'm so used to taking life..."

"But now you are giving life." Christine kissed his cheek. "Those days are behind you. You did those things to protect me."

"I know...I would do anything for you." Erik whispered lovingly into her ear. "I would do anything for our son."

"Promise that you will always protect us?" Christine asked, already knowing the answers. "Promise that you will never leave? Promise that you will care for us?"

"Of course, my darling." Erik said. "I will always protect you and our little child. No harm will befall either of you: I swear by my life."

Erik had no way of knowing that he would break that promise.

…

Ten years passed quickly by. Gustave grew to be just as kind and loving as his parents. Gustave loved living on the island: it was an adventure every day. It was winter so he and his friends decided to head out to the pond on the island to ice skate.

"Come on Goose!" His friend, Theo, who was as fidgety and hyper as a rabbit, called. "Don't tell me that you've never ice skated before."

"Well I have. It's just...not without my mom holding my hand." Gustave replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Come on out. It's fun!" Filly, (whose real name was Fievel) who always smelled like a skunk no matter how many baths he took, called.

"Ok. Ok."

Gustave hesitantly stepped on the ice, wishing his mother was there to hold his hand. After falling down a few times, Gustave began to get the hang of skating. He and his friends were about to have a race when his mother called.

"Come along, Gustave." Christine called out. "It's time for you to come home. The same goes for you, Filly and Theo. Your mother's are worried."

"Ok, Mrs. Y." Theo said.

"We'll head right home, Ma'am." Flick said.

The three boys got off of the pond, removed there skates and headed to their homes.

"Did you have fun today, Gustave?" Christine asked as they walked towards their home which was located beneath the theater.

"Yeah. Ice skating is hard though."

"I'm sure you are a wonderful skater." Christine said, not being entirely truthful.

"You're just saying that." Gustave said, laughing a bit at his mother's affection blinding her judgement. "But thank you mama."

"It sure is cold out there today." Christine said as they entered the theater. "But I guess we only have a few more day to enjoy the snow. Spring is almost here. And that means your birthday is almost here."

"Yes! March 20th. It's in two days. Do you think that the pond will still be frozen then?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Well if it is, I want us to go ice skating. The three of us: you, me and papa."

"That sounds wonderful." Christine said. "We haven't been skating as a family since last Christmas. But tomorrow, we are going shopping: just the two of us. We need to pick out some nice clothes for your birthday party and get you a present. Your father already bought a surprise gift for you but I want you to pick out something as well. Won't that be fun?"

Gustave nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Dinner that night was lively. Christine had made a nice chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy, and homemade biscuits. For dessert they had cherry cobbler, Erik and Gustave's favorite. Christine was sure to use near-ripe cherries in the cobbler because she knew that was how they liked it.

After that, Christine and Erik sat on the couch, snuggled into one another as Gustave sat and listened to the book Erik was reading aloud.

"It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea," Erik read. "That a maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabel Lee."

By the time the poem had ended, Gustave was nearly asleep. Christine then scooped him up, carried him off to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

"Good night, my darling little angel." Christine kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

Gustave fell asleep, happy as he could or would ever be.

There is always calm before the storm.

…

The next day, Christine and Gustave had a wonderful time in town. For a present, Gustave picked out a stuffed toy monkey. They ate lunch at a quaint little cafe. People turned their heads at the sight of the famous Opera Singer, Christine Daae, casually having lunch in a common restaurant.

After lunch, the two headed back to Phantazma Island. On the way back they ran into a few of Christine's friends.

"Raoul." Christine said, shocked a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Christine." Raoul said, trying to hide the resentment in his voice. "It's been some time hasn't it? Over ten years I would believe."

"Raoul. I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did but…"

"Not even a note, Christine." Raoul reminded her. "We were to be wed and the night before you went off with him. I didn't know where you were until a year later when I received a newspaper clipping from a mysterious sender. It stated that the owner of Phantazma and his wife, the famous opera star Christine Daae, had produced a son that would inherit his entire fortune. Do you know who sent the paper to me, Christine?"

Raoul raised an eyebrow to indicate that he knew the answer already.

"I would assume that my husband sent you the newspaper…" Christine said, wondering where this conversation would lead. "I had no idea he sent it. Probably his idea of a joke…"

"Yes of course it was a joke of his." Raoul said, heavily sarcastic "Everyone knows it's hilarious to send news that mocks its receiver. I must say I was laughing so hard I almost died when I learned that the woman I loved had left me and had instantly married another man."

"Raoul…" Christine said, firmly taking Gustave's hand, who had been watching in curiosity and fear, "I never wanted you to learn of my decision that way. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I truly am."

"I have one question, Christine."

"And what is it?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course. I love Erik and our son with all my heart." Christine said. "Erik is a wonderful provider for our family. He is gentle and loving and kind. He is not the man you knew, Raoul. He's changed."

"That eases my conscious a bit." Raoul said with a relieved sigh. "I didn't know what to think. I was hoping that there was still a chance for us because I am in the need of a wife."

"There is no chance, Raoul." Christine said clearly.

"I am well aware of that." Raoul said, a sincere smile on his lips. "Don't fret, Christine. I bare no ill will against you or your son. I have no intent of fighting for your attentions. I was just hoping, that after all these years, that we could be together."

"We both know that we are not meant for each other."

"Yes. I have come to accept that. I found my true love a bit over 6 years ago."

"You're married and you have the gall to…"

"No, no, Christine you misunderstand me." Raoul explained. "About 3 years after you left me, I met and fell in love with a girl named Annabel. Unfortunately, her health was never the same after our daughter was born and she died when our little girl was 2."

"I am sorry for your loss Raoul." Christine said, truly pitying the man. "Did you truly love her?"

"With all my heart." Raoul said. "She was quite a remarkable woman. I was hoping that you would accept my offer of marriage, not out of love, but for the chance for my daughter to have a mother and as an opportunity for you to escape your situation if it turned out to be a...bitter relationship between you and your husband."

"I have never been happier than where I am at now, Raoul." Christine said, making it ever so clear that she was refusing his offer.

"I understand. I will be seeing your performance tonight." Raoul said, with a slight bow. "I look forward to hearing your singing again."

"Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No. I had a business deal to sign in New York and I thought it would be nice to visit an old friend and make sure she is doing well." Raoul said. "I will see you this evening, little lotte."

With that, Raoul was gone.

"Who was he, mama?" Gustave questioned.

"An old friend. At some point we were to be married but we were not supposed to be together." Christine explained. "Your father is my one true love, Gustave. Raoul is just an old friend. Now we have to be heading back. I have to get ready for my performance tonight."

Christine and Gustave headed back to Phantazma where Christine began preparing for her concert that night. Gustave, as usual, was walking around backstage. The performers and stagehands all adored Gustave and knew to keep an eye on him so that their boss and his wife could focus on their work. Erik was not fully convinced that it was a good idea to allow Gustave to wander.

Christine sang wonderfully that night, but Erik could hardly listen due to the fact that Gustave had not returned to box 5 as he usually would when Christine would start to sing.

After her performance, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong.

No one knew where Gustave was.

Erik and Christine frantically asked around to ask the workers about anything they knew regarding his disappearance. The only worker they didn't track down was a performer, a dear friend of Christine, by the name of Meg.

Meg was jealous of Christine's talent and beauty and angry at the Phantom for always ignoring her own performances. She had finally hit a breaking point. Someone was going to pay.

Unfortunately, Gustave was going to be the one to pay.

"Please, Ms. Giry." Gustave pleaded. "I want to go back."

"Shush. Don't worry. It's almost over." Meg said as she dragged Gustave closer to the pier. "Everything will be over soon...The sea will make everything go away. The ocean takes away the pain."

"Ms. Giry. Please." Gustave begged, not fully understanding the situation but knowing enough to know that he should not be here. "I want my mother. Please. Just let me go back."

Erik and Christine rushed up towards the pier.

"Let go of the boy now!" Erik shouted towards Meg.

"Please, Meg." Christine pleaded. "Don't hurt him. Gustave did nothing. He is innocent."

( **Author's note: at this point I realize that this is the same as every other LND fan fiction and just LND in general. I guess Bambi is just a LND fan fiction. But with deer. Never going to watch that movie the same way again. Actually, I don't think I'll watch any of these movies the same way ever again.)**

Meg then explained her anger. Erik and Christine pitied her, but all feelings of regret disappeared when she got closer to the edge of the pier. In a turn of events, she let him go, leaving Erik and Christine to wonder what was to happen next.

"Gustave." Erik whispered to his son who was hiding behind him in the embrace of his mother. "Run."

"Do as your father says," Christine whispered. "Run. Run. Get away from here. Run Gustave."

Gustave looked up at his mother, seeming to plead with her.

"Run. Now."

Gustave had no choice. He bolted in the other direction, away from the pier. He didn't know exactly where he was running, he just knew not to stop for anything or anyone. When he felt that he was a good enough ways away, he found a hiding spot in the mirror maze.

Then, through the still silence of Coney Island at night, he heard a gunshot.

He just waited. He sat there, just waiting for something. A sign. A sound. Something.

After a while, Gustave didn't know how long, his father came over to his hiding place.

"Gustave." Erik called, his voice weak and cracking: as if he had been crying. "Are you there? Come on out please."

Gustave hesitantly came out of his hiding place behind the mirrors.

"Papa...Where's mama?" Gustave asked, innocently unaware of the horror that had just occurred.

"Your mother…" Erik said, his deep voice shaking uncontrollably. "Cannot be with you anymore…"

…

Even after 11 years, Gustave still had not fully gotten over his mother's death. Every day he would wake up and feel the cold sting in his heart.

At age 21, Gustave had truly grown up. He and his friends, Theo and Filly, still went ice skating every winter and every winter Gustave was reminded of just how terrible he was at ice skating.

Everything changed that spring. Filly found himself a girl and was married before spring ended. Theo soon followed. While he congratulated his friends on their happiness, Gustave had no intention of falling in love.

That was, until he met her.

Annabel was a wealthy girl with too much time on her hands. Though, she could have been a homeless, jobless street urchin and Gustave would have still fallen in love with her. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her body structure was short and plump but Gustave found her breathtakingly beautiful.

She was an artist. Gustave first saw her at a cafe where she was painting a mural on the walls. Her artwork was amazing. It showed the skyline of New York wrapping itself around the small building and in the center of it's glory was Coney. Gustave came to the cafe every day to watch her paint a new section of the walls daily. On the final day of her painting, Gustave asked her if she would like to have lunch with him.

The spark between them soon fanned into a flame.

"So this is my home, Annabel." Gustave said as they got off of the ferry.

"The entire island?" Annabel questioned.

"Every inch of it." Gustave said. "My dad owns the island."

"Your dad is the King of Coney Island?" She said, a bit worried. "I guess that makes you a prince."

"Some of the workers call me the Coney Island Prince." Gustave said, laughing a bit at the childish stage name. "I'd rather not be called that, though."

"Don't worry, I won't." Annabel said with a mocking bow. "Your highness."

"You can call me a prince…" Gustave said, getting on one knee. "If you agree to be my princess. Annabel, will you marry me?"

She, being no fool, said yes. Of course, it was very awkward to explain to her father-in-law that she was the daughter of his arch-nemesis, Raoul. But things soon worked themselves out and Gustave and Annabel were married by the time summer started.

By the next summer, Gustave and Annabel had twins. A boy, with strawberry blonde hair named Erik Raoul Younifi. The other was a girl who had curly brown hair who was named Christine Annabel after the two women who Gustave loved more than anything.

Gustave never forgot his mother, but he eventually learned that while love never dies, pain eventually fades.


	6. Saludos Amigos

Saludos Amigos

 **Author's Note: Someone please help me! These next few movies are going to be painful. Really painful. I have an idea for 'Fun and Fancy Free' but everything else...well I've got nothing. If anyone has any ideas, please share.**

 **See these next few movies are all the short movies that were made during World War 2 when animation studios were facing massive budget cuts due to the loss of the European market who were focusing all of their resources in the war effort and no longer were buying animated films and cartoons to show case in theaters. Not to mention that Disney studios were now focused on creating military propaganda and training videos which are all now banned in the U.S. but you can still find some on YouTube.**

 **One of the few countries that actually wanted the Disney cartoons, surprisingly and disturbingly, was Germany. Hitler loved cartoons and Mickey Mouse cartoons were his favorite. As well as, Snow White was his favorite animated movie. I guess that's to be expected because if you look at the animated movies that came out during this time era, you have to agree that Snow White is the best. It's rather strange that Germany bought the cartoons that were made to be used against them. No joke, they bought the propaganda shorts that were against them. But Hitler wanted every Mickey Mouse cartoon and he was going to own every Mickey Mouse cartoon. Obviously, Hitler "censored" the propaganda parts of the cartoon before releasing them into theaters, but it's still rather...unsettling.**

 **It was a very dark time for Disney. Audiences wanted cartoons for a reason to laugh but the quality that Disney was producing, most notably Fantasia, wasn't funny enough and way too dark. And Disney's Fantasia was child friendly compared to his competitors the Fleischer Brother's at Fleischer studios in New York who were making even darker cartoons and were making even less money than the Disney company. If you don't know what Fleischer Studios is, go onto YouTube and research "Game Theory Bendy and the ink Machine". It will explain everything. You might dislike Walt a bit after watching it though.**

 **It's a rather interesting (and disturbing) part of Disney animation history. And by "interesting" I mean the part of Disney history that no Disney employee is allowed to talk about. No jj**

 **Well with that history lesson out of the way (which will probably be the most interesting part of this whole chapter) onto the story...if you can even call it that.**

 **I'm just going to say this right now. Just skip this Chapter. Just go watch the video I mentioned: you'll be more entertained by that. This thing below is garbage. It's just here because I can't just pick and choose what I write. I promised all 56 movies and you're getting all 56 movies.**

Saludos Amigos

On a little airfield near Santiago, Chile, there lived a family of three. The father, whose name was Erik, was the main pilot on the airfield. The mother, Christine, often remained at home while her husband delivered mail from country to country by airplane. And of course, their young son, Gustave.

When Gustave turned 15, his father allowed him to pick up mail by airplane by himself from Mendoza and bring it back to Santiago.

Gustave was frightened about his first flight alone, but he was going to prove that he could be a great pilot one day.

He set off and flew all the way to Mendoza and picked up the package with no problems. It wasn't until the trip back when things turned badly.

Faster than lightning, a storm blew in, making Gustave's journey difficult and almost deadly. Then, a bolt of lightning hit the engine on his plane and sent him into a nosedive. As the ground rapidly approached, Gustave tried over and over again to restart the engine. He had almost given up hope and was going to accept his fate when the engine started up again. He rushed to the controls and pulled up, pulling him out of the nose dive.

With the storm safely behind him, he made it back to Santiago with both he and his plane in one piece.

The mail that was so important just turned out to be a postcard.

Surprisingly, Gustave did not fear flying after that and became a well-known pilot who was able to cheat death.

The end.

 **Told you it was garbage. Just go watch the video I suggested. I have to say, "Bendy and the ink Machine" is one of my favorite games. If you're into animation, as I am, you'll like it too.**


	7. The Three Caballeros

**The Three Caballeros**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I must apologize for the lack of anything and everything in the last chapter. While watching the movie, I did enjoy it, but it didn't have much of a plot line. I promise that that is as bad as it's going to get. I have better ideas for the next few films.**

 **I have to be completely honest with you guys: this is my least favorite Disney movie. Sorry, but Donald Duck flirting with live action women is weird. Plus, isn't he with Daisy? I mean, it's not a great relationship but maybe it's because Donald flirts with live action woman when Daisy isn't around. I'm no relationship expert but I'm pretty sure that that's a problem.**

 **If you must know my favorite Disney movie is The Hunchback of Notre Dame: it's like Wicked and Phantom of the Opera had a baby. And that baby married the child of Les Miserables and Disney and they had a baby. Plus, it's religious but not in a preachy way. You don't have to be religious to love the song "God help the outcasts" which is the best song to come out of Disney music. And the villain, Frollo, is such a great villain with so many layers and depth and the best villain song since "be prepared". Basically it's just everything I love packed into a 90 minute film. It's rather sad because most people I meet either haven't seen it or hate it because of it's "dark content". What's wrong with a Disney film that's so not for kids? Animation is an art and art usually has dark stuff in it. Get over it.**

 **If you haven't seen it, you need to, because I can tell you that my Hunchback chapter is the most well planned out and beautiful one I have written and you all should read it. Yes I have a few pre-written and that's one of them. I also have Tangled written out but we have a long ways to go before that's published.**

 **Anyways, while I was enduring the torture of this film, I found this song and I thought it fit perfectly in Phantom. Yes the song is in the film so I'm counting it as a song fan fic. And after the disaster of the last one, I don't think you'll mind. Just go with me on this.**

The Three Caballeros

Christine and Erik were down in his lair for the first time. It was beautiful. Candles on beautifully sculpted candelabras on every flat surface. Roses filled every available surface. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful.

But Christine had her eyes only on Erik.

"Erik," Christine whispered as he held her close, "words cannot describe how much I love you."

"No, it's seems to be a waste of breath to try to express my true feelings for you, my angel." Erik whispered into her ear. "But music has a way of expressing love that words cannot. Please, allow me to serenade you."

With that, Erik began to sing.

"You belong to my heart

Now and forever

And our love had its start

Not long ago

We were gathering stars while a million guitars played our love song

When I said, "I love you", every beat of my heart said it, too

'Twas a moment like this

Do you remember?

And your eyes threw a kiss

When they met mine

Now, we own all the stars, and a million guitars are still playing

Darling, you are the song, and you'll always belong to my heart

'Twas a moment like this

Do you remember?

And your eyes threw a kiss

When they met mine

Now, we own all the stars, and a million guitars are still playing

Darling, you are the song, and you'll always belong to my heart."

At the end of his song, Christine was so overcome with emotions that she couldn't help but kiss her masked lover.

The two star crossed lovers lived happily ever after with music being the bond that held them together.


	8. Make Mine Music

Make Mine Music

 **Author's note: I personally like this movie...well series of short films. Peter and the Wolf was my favorite short film growing up because I watched my brother perform in it when he was in the 4th grade. I brother also did "the music man" in high school. Not important to you but still important to me.**

 **Anyways, you will not be getting a "Peter and the Wolf" story. You will be getting a "the Whale who wanted to sing at the Met" story because I thought it would make more sense.**

The Whale who Wanted to sing at the Met

(Don't worry, everyone's human.)

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Christine Daae who wanted nothing more than to sing Opera at the Met. She had a heavenly voice, one that could best the voice of an angel.

She met a older man one day, named Erik, and he helped her improve her voice so that one day she could perform. Erik was an outcast, one that everyone was afraid of. But Christine's large heart was able to see past all of the horror and find the beauty within the man's soul.

It was no surprise that the two fell in love.

The day came when Erik would present Christine to the Opera House as a new diva.

"I'm so nervous." Christine whispered to Erik as the girl in front of her started her audition.

"Do not be frightened." Erik assured her, planting a kiss on her gloved hand. "Your voice is beautiful. You are beautiful. They would be fools to deny you a role."

"Christine Daae to the stage." The director called.

"I wish you luck, my darling." Erik said.

Christine planted a soft kiss on his lips before they walked onto the stage.

There were four people watching their performance. Andre and Firmin, the opera managers, Reyer, the opera's director who would make the final decision on casting and La Carlotta, the opera's main diva.

Christine stepped out on stage first. The managers were instantly taken in by her beauty. But then…

"You!" Firmin shouted towards Erik, "You're that devil worshiper I've seen on the streets! How dare you enter this building?"

Christine, startled by the sudden shouting, hid behind Erik and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I am no devil worshiper." Erik said through his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control. "I am here to accompany my wife with piano while she sings, not to be called a demon."

"Your wife?" Andre sneered. "A monster as yourself having a bride? You must have some black magic on her. Leave now."

"Hear her sing." Erik demanded, practically shouting.

Andre and Firmin, who were afraid that the man would kill them all with a flick of his wrist, let Christine sing.

They were amazed at the beauty of her voice. She had perfect form. Her voice was as sweet as syrupy honey.

"She's amazing." The managers both said. "Even better than Carlotta. She could be the next diva."

Carlotta, a very jealous woman, did not like Christine's voice: it surpassed her own which she thought was impossible.

"You did wonderful!" The managers shouted. "Bravo, bravo! Come back on Monday and you'll be a star! You'll have the lead role. Bravo, bravo!"

Erik and Christine, happy as two souls ascending into heaven, made their way back to their little flat.

"You were perfect." Erik said, spinning his little wife around in delight. "A perfect angel! You'll finally have your dream come true! You will be a star at the Met!"

"Oh can you imagine it?" Christine said, blushing so hard her cheeks were the color of rose petals. "Me? An opera diva? It's all I ever wanted...but I never thought that I would ever be able to do it. And it's all thanks to you, my darling Erik."

"You would have succeeded without me, my angel." Erik said, giving her a few light kisses and taking her into his embrace. "Your voice is a gift from angels. It is your responsibility that you share that gift with the world."

The two went to bed that night, their dreams filled with the bright future in front of them.

But tragedy struck.

That night, in jealousy, Carlotta snuck into their flat and stabbed Christine in the chest with a kitchen knife. Christine died instantly, not feeling a bit of pain.

Erik was the one who felt the most pain when he woke up a few moments later to find his wife, the love of his life, dead and her blood coating fanning out across their bed.

The world knew not of Christine so had no pity of the loss of the gentlest female and the most heavenly voice of all time.

Erik spent the rest of his life waiting for the end. The only thing that kept him from ending his own life was knowing that Christine was still singing: she had joined the chorus in heaven. Whenever Erik would visit the small chapel that Christine used to attend, he would sit in the back in silence. In this church, he felt closest to heaven and he heard, on more than one occasion, Christine's sweet voice singing in it full glory.

 **Author's note: I was watching the last few scenes of the movie version of The Phantom of the Opera while writing this so I thought you might want this little story of mine. I go over to my friend, Justin's house to watch Phantom. He instantly falls in love with it. So he gets to the end of the Point of no Return, you know, where Christine tears off the Phantom's mask. So, Phantom's deformity in the movie isn't too frightening: I mean, I've had pimples that looked worse than that. Apparently, to my dear friend Justin, his face was the most frightening thing ever. He screamed so hard his sister came into the room and thought he was being stabbed or something. Gerard's makeup gained some of my respect that night (well technically morning) but Justin lost a lot of respect. So now whenever the unmasking scene happens in any version (including the version I saw at the theater) I laugh my head off remembering my friend's girly scream.**


	9. Fun and Fancy Free

Fun and fancy free

 **Author's Note: this one actually fits pretty well in the Phantom theme. Almost to a point where this cute little film is just...depressing. No joke, Snow White is one of my favorite Disney movies and I kinda ruined it for myself.**

 **Once again I got a lot of PM's asking for various Disney films to be made into chapters. I understand that this is confusing so I want to take the time in one of these chapters that no one reads to explain.**

 **Every theatrical released Disney film. There are a total 56 movies. Here is the list, in order, of what I will be writing.**

 ***golden age era films***

 **Snow White**

 **Pinocchio**

 **Fantasia**

 **Dumbo**

 **Bambi**

 **Saludos amigos**

 **The three caballeros**

 **Make mine music**

 **Fun and fancy free**

 **Melody time**

 **The adventures of Ichabod and Mr. toad**

 **Cinderella (yes! Almost there!)**

 **Alice in wonderland**

 **Peter Pan**

 **Lady and the tramp**

 **Sleeping beauty**

 **101 Dalmatians (one of my sister's favs: she loves Dalmatians)**

 **The sword in the stone**

 **The jungle book**

 ***the dark ages***

 **The Aristocats**

 **Robin Hood (my mom's favorite)**

 **The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh (my brother's favorite)**

 **The rescuers**

 **The Fox and the Hound**

 **The black cauldron**

 **The great mouse detective**

 **Oliver and company**

 ***Disney renaissance era films***

 **The little mermaid**

 **The rescuers down under**

 **Beauty and the beast**

 **Aladdin**

 **The Lion King**

 **Pocahontas**

 **The Hunchback of Notre Dame (my favorite)**

 **Hercules (my other sisters favorite: same one who likes Dalmatians)**

 **Mulan**

 **Tarzan**

 ***experimentation era AKA the second dark age AKA most underappreciated films AKA most straight to DVD era***

 **Fantasia 2000**

 **The Emperor's new groove**

 **Atlantis: the lost empire**

 **Lilo and stitch**

 **Treasure planet**

 **Brother bear**

 **Home on the range**

 **Chicken little (oh great)**

 **Meet the Robinsons**

 **Bolt**

 ***second renaissance era AKA modern era***

 **The princess and the frog**

 **Tangled**

 **Winnie the Pooh (apparently there's a second one: who knew?)**

 **Wreck it Ralph**

 **Frozen**

 **Big hero six**

 **Zootopia**

 **Moana**

 **Those are the movie that will be in this fan fic. I have every intention to do some of the things I have been suggested on writing. I can assure you that Phantom in Star Wars is well underway for being released so just hold tight while I finish my other Phantom fanfics including "My Angel of Music" and "Once upon a Moonless Night". Star Wars will definitely be my largest project and I've gotten many suggestions for that story from many different writers and I want to make sure that I do it right.**

 **If you have a suggestion for a Disney themed story or just an idea in general, feel free to PM me. I can't make any promises on making it happen but you have a better chance of it happening if you tell me.**

 **Well that's the longest intro ever.**

Fun and fancy free

Bongo the bear

(Don't worry: everyone's human)

Once upon a time there was a well-known circus performer named Erik. However, people did not treat him as an equal. While he was famous, he was famous for the show which he took part in. The deformed man would have his face exposed and on display to horrify the people watching. He would then be beaten like a misbehaving circus animal. He had lived in the circus since childhood. His back scarred with all the times he had been beaten senseless.

Eventually he could take no more of this cruelty. No longer wished to feel helpless. After living a horrid life for his thirty-seven year existence, he need to escape. One night after getting beaten by his "master", Erik killed the man, stole whatever gold was on the corpse and escaped from the circus into the city of Paris.

That night, Erik made himself feel human. With the gold, Erik bought the rent for a modest apartment and bought appropriate attire including a nice suit and a mask to cover his deformity. He decided that he would look for a job the following day knowing that the gold he had taken was not going to last long.

For the first time in his life, he left happy now that he was finally free.

The next morning, he was walking through town, buying necessary items, when he heard her. She had the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard. He hurried to where the voice came from feeling that he would die if he did not know who the voice belonged too.

He found the source of the voice. She was a young girl, no older than sixteen, in a ragged brown dress. There was an old hat in front of her with a few franc pieces inside. She was obviously trying to use her voice to earn enough money to feed herself because she was thin as a rake. Despite being what most would find "the scum of the street's", Erik thought that she was the most beautiful woman in all of France, perhaps even the entire world.

"And you're always free to begin again." the beautiful brunette sang, "And you're always free to believe. When you find the place where you're heart belongs you'll never leave."

Erik could have listened to her voice forever. He pressed himself up against a wall, out of view of the young maiden and contemplated what to do.

"She must be my wife." Erik said his thoughts aloud but hushed so that no one could hear. "A helpless young woman should not be sleeping on the streets or singing for coins. She should be singing in front of adoring crowds. She deserves to be a prima donna."

Eventually, Erik got the courage to go walk over to where she was singing and put a few coins into her hat.

From then on, every night after Erik finished working as a stagehand at the opera house, he would go to the street corner where the darling girl sang. He would listen for an hour, sometimes too before putting a fair amount of coins and a single red rose in her hat.

His shyness kept him from speaking to the young girl, but soon his need to be with her became too powerful.

Tonight, he would ask the maiden to go to out with him. He was prepared, for the most part. He had a bouquet of red roses and plenty of money for dinner and any other activity he had planned. All he had to do now was talk to her.

"Hello, mademoiselle," Erik said hoping that she couldn't hear his rapid beating heart.

"Good day monsieur," The girl said, blushing to the roots of her curly brunette hair.

"You sing beautifully, young lady." Erik said, trying to start the conversation. "I'm surprised that there isn't a crowd surrounding you to try to hear your voice or a line of men throwing themselves at you for your hand."

"Thank you, monsieur." She said, wishing slightly that he would take her hand in his own. "You flatter me. I appreciate your kind words even if they are not true."

"Everything I have told you is true, my darling prima donna." Erik said, his heart beating faster.

"Oh you are too sweet." She said as he planted a kiss on her hand. "Might I inquire you of your name?"

"Erik," He said still holding her hand. "And what, pray tell, is the name of the beautiful young lady in my presence?"

"Christine." She said.

"Christine." Erik said her name: it tasted like sweet, syrupy honey on his lips, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady."

"Erik." Christine returned the compliment. "What a handsome name for a handsome man. Might I ask why every night you put more coins in my hat than the sum of the rest I make?"

"That is a fairly simple question, my dear." Erik responded, feeling a bit more relaxed now. "I do not wish for the girl who owns the most beautiful voice to go hungry. Seeing how you look fuller than you did when I first saw you, I would say that my methods are working."

"I must thank you for your generosity." Christine said, "I barely ate anything before you started being my patron. Thank you, Erik."

Christine then went on her toes to give the man a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry if this seems to forward, my darling." Erik said showing her the flowers he had brought, "But I am quite fond of you and I wish to take you to dinner, if that is alright by you."

"Oh." Christine's smile faded. "I...I...I can't"

Christine ran away leaving Erik alone.

Part of him thought about just heading back to his small apartment and living out the rest of his days alone. But his need for the girl to live by his side overpowered any doubt he had about rejection..

Erik ran after her.

Erik, being taller than Christine, easily found and caught up with her. To his horror, someone had beat him to her.

"Hello darling," A brutish man slurred into Christine's ear, holding her tight against his body in a very ungentlemanlike manner. "What's a beautiful body like yourself doing alone at night in this part of town?"

"Let go of me!" Christine shouted, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Listen to the mademoiselle's wishes, you brute." Erik said, making his presence known.

"Erik!" Christine called out in fear as the brute spun her around, forcing her hips against his own.

The brute was equal to Erik in height but was far more built. He looked like a sailor looking for some womanly companion before returning to sea.

Erik was going to make sure that Christine was not the woman that that brute held close that night.

"I said to obey the maiden's wishes." Erik said again.

"And who's going to stop me?" The brute sneered. "Are you going to try, you masked freak?"

Erik put his hand to his face, feeling his mask. He knew that he would never be accepted in society or even by his angel Christine.

But he would not just let her fall victim to that man.

Erik ran towards the brute and punched him in the face. In shock the man let go of Christine, who quickly ran away from the both of them.

The brute retaliated with full force. Erik received several blows to the head, one of which knocked his mask off of his face fully showing the deformed side of his face. Christine, who had taken refuge behind a nearby tree, stifled a scream at the horrors of his face. The brute, hearing Christine, rushed towards her, a knife in hand.

Erik rushed towards them, bleeding and bruised in several places. He grabbed the knife from the brute right before it made contact to Christine's skin. They both struggled for the knife, but Erik won out and then stabbed the man in the chest.

With the brute now dead, Christine embraced her savior.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Christine repeated over and over again as she peppered his face (both deformed and undeformed) with kisses. "I owe you my life, monsieur."

"You owe me nothing expect and explanation." Erik said, holding his darling's hands. "Why did you say no?"

"Because I'm a poor pauper." Christine said, looking down at her raged dress. "I'm a mere street rat. You wouldn't want me."

"I don't see a poor pauper." Erik said, taking his hand and gently lifting her head so that he could meet her eyes. "I see an angel. If anything, my darling, it is you who shouldn't want me. I am a deformed monster."

"You are not a monster." Christine said, embracing him. "You are a wonderful and generous man. You are the angel, not I."

"I believe that we can come to agree that we are both angels." Erik said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now how about I buy you a clean and beautiful dress on the way to my home, I change into a suit that isn't coated in blood and…"

Erik bent down to the pile of trampled roses, picked up a rose that looked the least damaged and placed it in Christine's hair.

"And then the two of us can go to dinner." Erik said, brushing aside some of her curls.

"That sounds heavenly."

The two new lovers walked away from the scene as happy as two souls ascending into heaven all while singing Christine's song

"Though you may not know where your gifts may lead," They sang, their voices intertwining beautifully. "And it may not show at the start. When you live your dream you'll find destiny is written in your heart."

And they two lived happily ever after.


	10. Melody Time

Melody time

 **Author's note: who's ready for cow-boy Phantom!? Oh yeah, this is happening. This one was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, anyone else really excited that Ben Lewis is joining the London Phantom of the opera cast as the title role? Cause I am.**

Pecos Bill

Once there was a woman who lived deep in the heart of Texas, who was beautiful but her heart was cold and unforgiving. She focused so much on beauty that it soon became the only thing she cared about.

She was furious when her first born son was born with a terrible deformity that covered the right half of his face.

In her fury, she tossed the boy into the Great Plains and left him to die.

The young boy, who would later be known as Erik, did not die in the frontier. A group of coyotes raised the young infant as their own.

Erik grew up wild, learning the ways of the wild frontier. One day, when he was in his late teens, he saved a young black foal from being eaten by vultures. He named the horse "Widowmaker" and it became his partner.

Erik knew his home was on the plains, but that didn't stop him from occasionally stopping by the nearby town of Pecos for a drink.

Everyone in the town knew of Erik though Erik did not know everyone in the town. They feared him. His jet black hair, bright golden eyes and all black outfit sent shivers down their spines. The two guns at his hip didn't help matters either. Not to mention the lasso he kept in his coat that many thought didn't just help herd horses and cows. His horse. Widowmaker, became the largest, fastest horse in all of Texas.

But what startled people the most was his white mask that he wore to cover the right side of his face.

One day, while in town, Erik was at the town's bar having a strong when he saw her.

She was a beautiful young woman: curly brown hair, large brown eyes and a small and delicate figure. She was so opposite of Erik. She was a performer at the bar: a singer. She wore a tight fitting blue saloon girl dress which looked lovely with her hair. Erik was instantly smitten by her and knew that he had to have her.

He approached the young female late that night (well early in the morning), after the bar had closed. He had never been great with people but wanted her so desperately that he had to try.

"Good evening, my lovely little lady." Erik said, creepier than what he intended.

"Stay away from me," The girl said, backing into the wall behind her. "Please...don't hurt me."

"I would never dream of hurting such a beautiful maiden." Erik said, his voice deep and alluring. "I am Erik, as you probably know. May I enquire you of your name?"

"My name is Christine." She said, still scared out of her mind. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, I am completely taken by you." Erik said bluntly, wringing his hands in nervousness. "I find you incredibly beautiful. Would you care to join me on a horseback ride this morning?"

Christine's instincts told her to say no and then run, but to her and Erik's surprise, she agreed.

That morning, Erik helped Christine onto his trusty horse, Widowmaker, and the two of them took off across the plains.

The two soon fell in love. No matter how scared Christine was of her mysterious and muscular lover, she couldn't deny that she loved him: it was written in the stars.

Soon, their wedding was announced. The couple was as happy as could be. But tragedy struck the night before they were to be wed. Christine passed away from a horrid disease, dying in Erik's arms.

Erik was in a terrible despair at losing his young lover. He would howl at the moon in the beautiful night sky, knowing that Christine was up there somewhere in the heavens. Soon, the coyotes joined in and howled with him in despair. Too this day, the coyotes howl at the moon in order to respect the notorious Erik.

As for Erik, he never went to town again. No one ever saw him again. All that was left was the legends he made.


	11. The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad

The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to take the time to thank everyone for supporting this story. I have decided to make updates more regular. Every Monday and Friday I will publish a new chapter for this story so be sure to look out for new chapters. I was thinking about doing it just weekly but I didn't want this story to take over a year to complete.**

 **This is the last chapter before Cinderella. Hallelujah. I have every intent of posting the Cinderella chapter today or tomorrow, but for now we enter the world of Sleepy Hollow.**

Sleepy Hollow.

Raoul was a traveling school master. He had recently been hired in the town of Sleepy Hollow. The town was quiet: nothing ever happened. So with the town being as boring as it was, everyone was excited to see the new school master.

On the first day in town, Raoul saw Christine, the daughter of a wealthy landowner. She was exceedingly beautiful and had men throwing themselves at her trying to win her favor. Raoul soon became one of the suitors after her hand, mostly for her wealth.

With Raoul attempting at winning the young girl's heart, a member of the town grew angry. Erik, a tall, muscular man whom the town hated because of his aggression, overpowering nature and his deformed face, wanted to wed Christine. He had always loved her, even before her father obtained wealth. But Raoul was getting in the way of his plans.

That night, Christine held a grand party to honor the new school master. All of the town was invited. After failing to get a dance with Christine because Raoul snatched her away, Erik came up with a plan to get rid of the foolish fop.

Erik told the story of the Headless Horseman to the newcomer Raoul knowing that the new school master was extremely superstitious. Raoul left late that night, trembling at the story Erik had told the town.

As he rode his old, worn horse through the dark forest, Raoul began hearing noises. It sounded like a horse was following behind him but every time he looked behind, he saw nothing. It wasn't until Raoul looked behind for the third time when he saw him: a headless man riding a jet black horse and wielding a flaming pumpkin.

Raoul took off, his horse running as fast as it could through the gnarled forest. But the horseman was gaining on them.

Then, Raoul saw hope. The bridge was said that the horseman couldn't pass. It looked like he could make it. He made it into the covered bridge, the Headless Horseman on his tails. He was about to exit the bridge when the Headless Horseman threw the flaming pumpkin at him.

The next morning, Raoul's hat was found near the edge of the bridge, beside it, a smashed pumpkin.

The town never knew what happened to Raoul nor did they care to investigate fore Christine had finally picked a suiter: Erik. The happy couple lived happily ever after. The town went back to being quiet although they would often tell the tale of the Headless Horseman to travelers. Many didn't believe the story of the Headless Horseman's existence.

But only Erik knew for certain that the Headless Horseman was a fake.


	12. Cinderella

Cinderella

Or in this case…

Cinderworth

Once upon a time, in a chateau in France, a young boy lived with his mother and father.

Erik, the child, was happy with his mother and father. Together they would read and sing and enjoy every moment they could together. His parents raised him to find beauty in all life, whether it was a dainty butterfly or a slimy worm.

Erik was a genius and his parents knew it. They watched as the boy read every book in their home before he was four. By the time he was five, he was inventing machines with spare scraps of metal he found.

Tragedy struck the family when Erik was six. His mother died of a horrid flu that was being spread through the city.

His father married again when his son was fourteen feeling that his son needed a mother. The woman, lady Chagny had two sons, Philippe and Raoul and five daughters, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. Phillipe was a year older than Erik and Raoul was barely a year old and the girls ages were scattered in between.

At first, Erik was happy to finally have some siblings to keep him company, but the joy soon faded. His new step siblings soon took over his world. He soon wanted to just be alone. It broke his heart as he watch the library that he loved so much be turned into a bedroom for Raoul.

Just when he was starting to adjust to his new life, tragedy bared its fangs again. Erik's father tragically died in a carriage accident.

As Erik mourned the loss of his father, the true, cruel nature of the stepmother was revealed. Lady de Chagny was a cruel woman who forced Erik to sleep in the basement and forced him to work as a servant, or more accurately a slave, in his own household.

Despite the cruelty, Erik tried to be as kind as he could to others. He loathed his step family and often fantasized about killing them, but he kept hope in his heart. There must have been a reasoning behind his suffering.

And he would soon meet the reason for his suffering.

The creature that would make his world perfect would soon enter the world.

…

Erik was doing manual labor in the gardens, around the time when he was eighteen, when a carriage pulled up at the front of the chateau.

"You there!" A man called to him, frantically, "Please, go fetch your master and bring him here. Tell him that it's urgent!"

"My mistress and her family are out, monsieur." Erik said, hurrying towards the carriage, "I am the only one in the house at the present moment. But I promise that I will help you in any way I can."

"My wife," The man said, looking behind him, "She's in labor and the nearest town is still miles away. Please, can she deliver our child here?"

"Of course." Erik said, knowing that his mistress would torture him later for his actions. "Please, let me help."

Erik rushed up to the carriage. There were only the two of them besides the man who was driving the covered carriage. He saw a beautiful woman who was beautifully dressed inside, her stomach swollen with a child. She was in deep pain and it was clear that her child would soon be born. They couple appeared to be extremely wealthy.

"Please," The man pleaded, putting his arm under the woman's arm and trying to lift her onto her feet. "Help me get her inside."

Erik, who was incredibly strong, easily carried the woman in his arms without the need of the man's help. He carried her into a spare bedroom and placed her on the neatly made, but rather dusty bed.

"Is there anyone nearby that can help my wife," The man pleaded as he watched his wife scream in pain.

"Monsieur, it would take too long to find someone else." Erik said. "I offer my services. Despite my appearance, I am an intelligent man and know how to help your wife deliver your child. I understand if you do not trust me, I would not trust me either. I will happily travel to find someone if that is what you wish but I do not think it wise."

The man looked at Erik, his eyes on his ragged clothes. He noticed that he was quite a handsome young lad: jet black hair that was combed to one side, strong build and a very handsome face if it were not covered in dirt. But mostly, the king found interest in his eyes: they were stormy grey and fully of sadness but there was a glimmer of hope and kindness in them.

"I trust you." The man said. "I am Gustave, by the way. My wife is named Charlotte"

"Erik." He said, "Please, let's not waste time."

…

A few hours later, Erik was cradling a healthy baby girl in his arms. She was adorable: dark eyes, plump cheeks, and a few tufts of curly brown hair.

Erik felt an immediate attachment to the young girl. This was not unusual for him. Whenever a new animal was born on the chateau, Erik always was fond of it. New life: a new start. A newborn child was so pure, something that was not tainted or blemished. Unscarred.

Gustave soon took his baby daughter into his arms.

"Oh you are precious," Gustave said, cooing the babe. "Oh my little Christine."

Christine. Erik thought it was a beautiful name. Perfect in fact.

"I cannot thank you enough, monsieur Erik." Charlotte said as her husband placed their newborn daughter in her arms. "I am not sure what we would have done if you had not helped us."

"It would be wrong to turn away someone when they desperately need it." Was all Erik said.

"What in propriety is this?!" Lady Chagny shouted as she walked in on the scene. "Erik you let this scum into our...Oh my."

"Scum madame?" Gustave said, standing up straight. "I would have hoped that a noble woman like yourself would not find the king and queen of your land scum."

"King?" Erik said, aghast. "You're the royal family?"

"Well of course they are, Erik. Don't be foolish." Lady de Chagny said bowing before her ruler and Erik quickly following her example. "I must apologize, your highness. I was not talking about you. I was referring to...to...to the wild dogs that Erik accidentally let onto the grounds. Complete mongrels."

"I see," Gustave said, not buying her story for a second. "Well your servant Erik deserves a raise as well as a reward from myself and the queen."

"No no." Lady de Chagny stated. "Erik is a horrid servant: always talks back and never obeys."

"Hm, from what I have seen, Erik is a remarkable young man." Charlotte said, "He was ever so kind to carry me up here and helped me deliver the new princess."

"Did he now?" Lady de Chagny said, glaring at Erik before returning her eyes to the king and queen. "I must apologize for whatever rude comment he made to you while you were trapped here."

"The only rude one is you, madame." The king said. "Erik, stand."

Erik, who was still bowing on the floor, utterly horrified and embarrassed at his own stupidity for not being able to recognize his ruler. He hesitantly stood up, his eyes still glued to the floor.

"I must thank you." The king said, looking up at Erik who was a least a foot taller than Gustave. "You served me and my wife willingly and happily despite being ignorant to our true status. That alone is enough to reach heaven, young lad. I invite you to the Princess's christening which will be held in a few days. An invitation will be sent to this address tomorrow."

"I and my children will be invited as well I assume." Lady de Chagny stated. "It would improper for Erik to attend without his mistress and her family."

"If you must." The king said. "I will see you there, my young lad. You will be praised in front of the whole kingdom for the kindness that you have shown."

"Thank you, your highness." Erik said, still not looking him in the eyes. "I look forward to going."

A few hours later, dinner was served with the King and Queen as guests. Erik, for the first time since who knows how long, was allowed to sit at the table and eat with his masters...family. Erik sat right beside the King, who had grown fond of the young lad. It was incredibly uncomfortable for Erik fore his stepmother was glaring at him the entire meal.

After dinner, the king, queen and the princess Christine were heading away in the carriage, off towards the palace with which was in view.

Once out of sight, Erik's stepmother approached him.

"Come, to the basement."

"I did nothing wrong!" Erik pleaded, knowing what was to happen.

"You made me look like a fool in front of the king." lady de Chagny said as she grabbed Erik's arm and forcefully dragged him towards the basement. "You made your older brother look like a savage by sitting by the king. You should have let Phillippe sit by the king."

"The king sat by me." Erik said as he walked the steps down to the basement. "I did not have a choice in the matter. As for making you seem foolish, you needed no help from me."

"Oh you little monster!"

Lady de Chagny grabbed the horsewhip from off of the wall of the basement. Erik, who had experienced this several times before, knew to just remove his shirt and lean up against a wall. He received twenty-five lashes and each one stung like a thousand knifes to the skin.

After the beating, Erik fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Lady de Chagny grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

"You are not going to that christening." She said, her face only inches from her own. "You are to stay here and clean every inch of this chateau. I will give you a lash for every speck of ash I find in the fireplaces so you had better be extra careful to clean them all efficiently."

"You can't stop me from seeing the princess." Erik said, glaring daggers into the woman.

"Watch me." Lady de Chagny.

The wicked woman then went over to the fireplace where an iron was being heated up. Gloving her hand, she grabbed the hot iron and quickly pressed it to his face, scarring him forever.

Erik screamed in agony as his flesh was burned. He fell to the floor, writhing on the ash covered stone in agony.

"Now go upstairs and clean up the mess in that spare room. Then do the laundry, sweep and mop the stairs, wash the dishes and clean the windows. Maybe that will teach you a lesson on talking back to me. And when I wake, I expect a proper breakfast made. You are to wake us all up at sunrise. We have to go into town and buy clothes for the event."

"You are a monster." Erik said before spitting on the feet of his mistress, his hand to his face, praying that the pain would cease.

"You are the monster." Lady de Chagny said, laughing. "You are worth less than the ashes that you sweep up. Now get to work, Cinderworth."

…

Erik never went to the party in which he was supposed to be honored at. The kingdom never learned the identity of the kind soul who had assisted in the safe birth of the princess and soon the kingdom forgot the event entirely.

However, through some miracle, Erik had seen the young princess grow up. Every few months, the King and Queen with their young daughter would come to the estate in hopes of seeing Erik. Each time they arrived, Erik was forced out of sight of the royals. He was forbidden to talk or ever be seen in the same room as the royals.

He had learned that lesson when Christine was six.

Christine had been playing in the gardens where Erik was working when the two meet face to face.

"Hello, young princess." Erik gave a bow to the young child who was on her stomach, peering under the chicken coop. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Hello, monsieur." Christine said, looking up at him, unfazed by his scarred face. "I just was looking for a kitty that hid itself under here."

"I'll get it." Erik said, kneeling onto the filthy ground. "I would not want your dress to get dirty."

Erik easily lured the small kitten out from under the chicken coop.

"Aw, she is so cute." Christine said, petting the small, trembling creature. "Thank you monsieur. Is she yours?"

"Yes, her name is Jacqueline." Erik said. "She is one of five kitten I am keeping under my care. She keeps running away."

"May I see the rest?" Christine asked out of curiosity.

"Of course may." Erik said, unable to say no to the little girl. "Come, follow me."

Erik led her to the basement where his home was. In the corner was a crate were the kittens were playing around.

"Aw! They are so precious." Christine said stroking the fur of a black and white kitten. "Where is there mama?"

"She was killed by one of my master's dogs." Erik said, sadly, "I've been taking care of her kits since then: there were seven kits before but one was a stillborn and the other sadly died at the dog's jaw. That is why I have been keeping them in here. Jacqueline keeps escaping. I must thank you for finding her, young princess. If not for you she would have perished by those mongrels."

"That's so sad." Christine said, as she picked up a kitten and carried it in her embrace, "I've lost my mother, but I cannot even imagine what it is like to lose both of your parents."

"Speaking from experience, I can tell you that it is not pleasant." Erik said, putting Jaquline into the crate.

"You have no parents?" Christine said, looking up at him in pity. "I am so sorry."

"I have a stepmother," Erik admitted, "but our relationship is less than ideal."

"I am sorry." Christine said, understanding his words. "Does she not like you because of your face?"

"Most do not like me because of my face," Erik said, "but she hated me before I was burned so it must be something else."

"I am sorry, monsieur." Christine said, sadly. "I can see that this topic pains you. What are you going to do with the kittens?"

"Care for them till they die I suppose." Erik said.

"Are you not going to sell them?" Christine said.

"Possibly. I would rather them be in my care so I know that they are cared for, but it might be best for them to go to another home. One with less hunting dogs."

"Do you love them dearly?"

"Of course. I always love helpless creatures."

"I know I should not ask, but may I have one?"

Erik stared at her for a moment.

"You wish to adopt a kitten? These are not bred for glamorous buyers. You wish for one?"

"I would not want one to get hurt by a hunting dog. If I could take them all away from this place I would." Christine said. "I understand if you say no."

"I would not say no to you, Christine...I mean princess."

"Please, call me Christine."

"You may pick one, Christine."

Erik watched as the young princess picked out the runt of the litter for her new pet. Erik was surprised by this, he thought that she would surely pick the fluffy white cat but instead she chose the cat that looked like it got dragged through the mud.

"I want this one, if that is alright by you." Christine said, the brown muddle in her arms.

"Of course, princess." Erik said, "His name is Gerard. I know you will take good care of…"

"Cinderworth!" Lady de Chagny screamed. "Get away from the princess this instant and get back to the gardens where you belong!"

Erik scurried out of there like a mouse being chased by a cat. Later that night, Erik was given thirty lashes for speaking to the princess. In his mind, it was worth it.

And so, for years, Christine and her father came to the chateau in hopes of seeing Erik. They never stayed too long, not being able to put up with the Chagnys for more than a few minutes. However, these brief encounters gave Erik hope. He would stay out of sight, as instructed, but he would watch Christine, longing to talk to her once more. Every trip, she would bring her beloved cat, Gerard, with her. Every time Erik saw her, she was even more beautiful than before.

Christine would often be singing at these visits. Oh what a heavenly voice she possessed. Erik would press his ear up against the wall to hear her sing. It would often end with him being beaten, but it was worth it in his mind.

By the time Christine was fifteen, Erik had desperately fallen in love with her.

…

Sixteen years had passed since Erik had been locked in his own house on the day of the christening of the young princess.

Erik was singing as he scrubbed the floors of the main entrance on this oh so special day.

"Sing sweet nightingale high above me." He sung the song that his step sisters would often practice. "Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale high above me. Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet. Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet. Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet. Sing...sing…"

At that moment, a knock came from the door. Erik, being the only servant in the whole Chateau, fetched the door, feeling less than worthy in his ragged, torn and filthy white shirt, ash covered brown trousers, mud crusted brown boots and wispy grey hair. But worst was his burned face.

Erik opened the door to find a Harold from the palace.

"Message from the king." the Harold said as he handed Erik the letter.

"Thank you." Erik said as the man looked him up and down in disgust.

Erik shut the door, wanting to get away from the judging eyes of the king's servant.

Staring at the neatly folded letter with the king's seal, Erik wondered if it was worth interrupting his step family to bring them the letter. Fearing what would happen if he kept it from them more than what would happen if he interrupted them, he made his way upstairs to the music room where Lady de Chagny was attempting (and failing) at teaching Raoul how to play the piano.

Erik opened the door and was greeted with a friendlier greeting than usual.

"Are you foolish enough to interrupt us while I am teaching, Cinderworth?" Lady de Chagny said with obvious disgust.

"There is a letter, from the king." Erik said, holding the beautiful and regal letter.

"Give it here." Phillipe said, reaching for the letter.

"No I want to read it!" Raoul said, grabbing his brother's arms.

The two boys began to fight over the letter that Erik let go of fearing that they would take off his arm if he held onto it.

"Boys." Lady de Chagny said as she easily took the letter out of Raoul's hand.

Lady de Chagny opened the letter and began reading it allowed for all to hear.

"Dear whom it may concern." She read. "You are hereby invited to a royal ball in honor of Princess Christine Charlotte Daae's sixteenth birthday. At this ball, the Princess will choose one eligible gentleman to begin courting. In hopes of the princess' soon marriage, every man of every status and rank is permitted to attend and the princess shall dance with every eligible gentleman. The ball shall take place tomorrow evening and will continue until the princess has chosen a suitor…"

"The princess is offering her hand in marriage?" Phillipe said, aghast.

"And everyone has a chance at her?" Raoul said, smoothing his hair back.

"Everyone?" Erik muttered under his breath.

"We must act fast." Lady de Chagny said. "We must go to the tailors quickly before everyone else gets there. You two must have new suits. Let us hope there is still time."

The three left the room in a hurry. Erik hurried after them, a question burning in his heart.

"Lady de Chagny." Erik said, chasing after her. "May I ask you something?"

"Get on with it, Cinderworth." She said cruelly, "You have to come with us in order to carry our things. Hurry up and clean your face: you're absolutely filthy."

"Just a moment of your time." Erik said, gathering his courage together. "The letter states that every man must attend the ball."

"What about it?"

"May I go?"

Erik's stepbrothers, who were listening in, started to laugh.

"You? Dance with the princess?" Phillipe laughed.

"May I have this dance?" Raoul offered his hand to his brother, mockingly, "Sorry but you may have to put on a blindfold so you don't have to see my ash covered face. Sorry if I get ash on your dress."

Raoul and Phillipe than danced around in a laughing fit.

"Boys, quiet." Lady de Chagny said, thinking. "The letter does say every man is to attend."

"Mother!"

"You can't let him go!"

"He'll just embarrass us!"

Erik's stepbrothers continued to beg their mother to lock him up the night of the ball.

"Quiet!" Lady de Chagny yelled, her boys quieting down. "If Cinderworth wishes to go to the ball, he may if he completes all of his chores and completes all of the other tasks that are given to him. And of course he would have to find something suitable to wear. And find a way to hide that nasty scar on his face."

"Really? I may go?" Erik said, happier than he had ever been before.

"I see no reason why not." Lady de Chagny said, "Now go get that ash off of your face."

Erik sped off towards his basement, happy to start slaving away for his mistress.

"Why did you let him?" Raoul asked.

"Yeah why are you letting him go?"

"I said 'if', didn't I?"

"Oh...if."

The de Chagny family laughed cruelly at their sick, twisted joke.

After slaving away during the day, Erik was happy to return to his basement. Tomorrow would be a big day: he would finally be able to confess his love for the princess.

"Think about it," Erik whispered to Jacqueline, his beloved feline. "I have a chance to win her heart. Think about it. I cannot bear another day of being without my Christine."

Erik looked at his little corner. It was a little place by the fireplace. He would often whittle in his free time, making himself friends. The first little doll he made was of the fair princess. Then he made himself, just wearing a handsome red suit and without a scar across his face. He hated to admit it, but he would often place the two figures side by side. He made other dolls as well, including those of his step family.

Those particular figures had a rope around their necks and were hanging on the fireplace mantle.

Erik got himself a few laughs looking at those figures.

That night, surrounded by the cats that he had saved those many years ago, Erik made himself a suit out of old clothes of the Chagny brothers.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep," Erik sang quietly to himself as he sewed, a small smile on his lips, "In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through."

After his suit was finished, he made his way to the garden outside, to a rose bush. He easily pick a beautiful red rose, one that was plump and bright and plucked it off of the bush.

"No matter how your heart is grieving," Erik said, tying a black ribbon on the rose's stem, "If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."

Erik went to bed with a smile on his face, dreaming of what it would feel like to hold his princess close as they cuddled in bed together.

…

The next day was worse than Erik thought it would be. He was put to work from dawn till dusk doing every imaginable thing that his mistress could come up with. He had barely finished the last task when his step family was about to leave for the ball.

"Wait for me." Erik begged them. "I will only be a moment. Do not leave without me."

"The carriage has not yet arrived. Hurry, Cinderworth." His stepmother sneered.

Erik rushed to the basement and hurriedly dressed in his home made suit. Looking himself in the mirror, he would say that he looked halfway decent. His suit was a dark black color so that you could not see the patch work throughout the whole of it. His wispy greying hair was neatly combed and every speck of ash had been removed from his face.

Finding his appearance suitable, he rushed to his step family.

"I am here." Erik said, slowing down.

His step family looked him over in shock: he looked rather handsome.

"You look...decent, Cinderworth." His stepmother said.

"Thank you." Erik said, waiting for something terrible to happen.

"How did you make your suit?" She continued, circling him like a vulture.

"Old fabric." He stated.

"Hm you have a thread loose here." She said, reaching for his coat sleeve, "Let me get it."

She tugged at the thread, tearing a hole in his coat sleeve.

"My suit!" Erik said, "You will pay for that!"

Erik grabbed at her throat but he was stopped when Raoul grabbed his arm.

"You have another loose thread. Let me get it." Raoul sneered as he found another thread piece and tore off his other coat sleeve.

And so it continued. Raoul and Phillipe continued to tear Erik's suit apart until there was nothing left but a few rags. Erik felt like strangling the living daylights out of them, but he was kicked to the floor.

"It seems you are no longer are fit to go to the ball." Lady de Chagny said, "Come boys, the carriage just arrived."

Raoul and Phillipe left the house, high and mighty in their stunning suits and heads held high: they had no guilt of what they did to Erik.

"Have a wonderful evening, Cinderworth." Lady de Chagny said as she closed the front door, "Oh and clean these rags up."

Erik sat on the floor for a few seconds, looking at the mess around him that was once his suit that he had worked so hard to make. He then jumped to his feet, ready to get revenge on his wicked stepmother. He was too late. All he could do was watch as his wicked stepfamily rode away in the carriage, off to go dance with the princess.

Erik ran out of the house, into the garden, getting scratched by rose thorns and all other types of plants and objects. He then threw himself on a bench and began to weep.

"I will kill them," he said bluntly, Tears streaming down his face. "They will curse the day that they were cruel to me. I will strangle each and every one of them for what they have done. Oh my Christine…"

"Come, come man, pull yourself together," A voice from behind said.

Erik turned to find an older looking Persian man behind him.

"Who the devil are you?" Erik said, wiping his eyes and trying to regain some dignity and self-respect.

"I am Nadir Khan," The Persian said, "and I am here to put an end to your miserable life."

"Thank goodness. Please just kill me now," Erik said, "I will not fight it. I am done with this life."

"I am not here to kill you." Nadir said, "If fact I am here to do the exact opposite. I am here to stop you from killing someone."

"They deserve it." Erik grumbled. "If you had known the pain I have known you would know…"

"I know exactly what those cruel people have done to you." Nadir said, "But I am here to change all of that. I am very skilled in magic."

"And I am the king of this land."

"Soon you will be." Nadir said, "But first we just need to fix…"

Nadir got a good look at Erik.

"That." Nadir said, gesturing to all of Erik. "Now, first. A carriage."

Nadir snapped his fingers and a nearby pumpkin turned into a golden carriage.

"What the devil…" Erik said, admiring and bewildered by the beautiful carriage. "How on earth?"

"Magic, Cinderworth."

"Call me that again and you will be added onto my hit list."

"Fine, Erik. Now, horses."

Nadir snapped his fingers again and Erik's beloved pet cats turned into four black stallions. He snapped his fingers again and two nearby lizards became coachmen.

"Now we fix...well all of you." Nadir said.

He snapped his fingers once more. Erik's outfits rapidly changed. His hair grew thicker and turned black as a raven's feathers. He torn coat became a beautifully red suit with gold embellishments on the collar and cuffs. His black pants that were stained with mud and torn in several places became clean white dress pants with knee high black boots. But the most important part of his appearance…

"My scar...it's gone." Erik said, looking at his reflection in the fountain, touching his now blemishless face.

"Yes it is." Nadir said. "Now hurry off with you. The spell only lasts till midnight."

"There is one more thing that I must do."

Erik bolted back inside. He rummaged around in his personal things before finding it. A ring with a glass back with a beautiful diamonds on the top.

Erik placed the ring on his gloved hand: a perfect fit.

Erik then grabbed hold of the rose he had picked the previous evening, which was starting to wilt.

"Hurry, Erik. Your time is running out." Nadir said as Erik entered the carriage. "You only have until midnight to win that princess of yours. Ah I see you have chosen to give your princess a rose. Here, I'll help with that."

Nadir snapped his fingers once again. Erik watched as the wilting flower regained life.

"Astounding." Erik said, looking at the beautiful rose.

"The rose will stay alive so long as you love your princess."

"But my love for her will never die."

"Then neither shall the rose. Now, you must go."

"I know." Erik said as the carriage door closed. "Oh and Nadir…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

And so the carriage took off, Erik eager to see his beloved princess once more.

…

"Well he seemed spritely." Gustave Daae chuckled as his daughter came back to sit on her throne beside his.

"Especially for a man in heels." Christine said as she rubbed her sore feet. "He is worse than his brother, Phillipe. I cannot believe that you made that proclamation for this ball."

Christine huffed as she folded her arms and sat down beside her father.

"Christine, I met your mother at a ball like this." Gustave said, dreamily. "We were so in love. I want you to be in love, my angel."

"How can I find love when everyone here just wants to marry me for my wealth and power?" Christine said, "Besides, I am already in love."

"Ah yes, your crush on the servant you met at the de Chagny château." Gustave said, remembering his daughter's childhood love. "You have only seen glimpses of him throughout the years. Isn't he terrible deformed?"

"He has a burned scar on his face." Christine said. "Do not mock me father, he was a kind man. He was rather handsome."

"What was his name again?"

"Cinderworth I believe."

"Hm. I half expected it to be Erik. You never really met Erik, did you?"

"No I did not, father. His wicked mistress never allowed it."

"Erik was a quite a handsome young lad. I have always wondered what he would look like now. He helped your mother deliver you. Practically saved you from death. That de Chagny lady said that he had died. I rather doubt it."

"I am too assume that you wish for me to find this Erik?"

"I would like you to find someone like Erik. A man who is willing to show kindness whether you are a royal or a lowly street rat."

"Father, I think it is very clear that I am a royal, not a street rat."

Christine looked down at her dress. Its white bodice was tight, showing off her well-shaped body. The skirt ruffled out like a giant rose blossom. As the dress continued, shades of pink began turning into a rich scarlet and finally to a dark maroon at the hem of the dress. She wore her hair down, a few pieces held out of her face by a rose pendant. Around her neck there was a tight black choker necklace and on her hands were long, white, lace gloves. Christine did feel beautiful, but she could also feel everyone's eyes on herself.

"You look beautiful, as always." Gustave said. "But I would prefer you in another color."

"And what color would that be?"

"White. All white."

"Father."

"Christine, I am not getting any younger. Of course I do not plan on dying anytime soon," Gustave added, "but it would be rather nice to see a grandchild or two soon."

"Father!" Christine said, giving him a slight glare.

"You would be a wonderful mother, Christine."

"I...I...I am not ready to raise children."

"Believe me, you will never be ready to raise children. I still feel not ready for it and you are all grown up."

"Father, you did a wonderful job raising me." Christine said, smiling a bit. "But in the area of picking suitors for my hand you have failed entirely."

"Well...then forget about finding someone to court." Gustave said, admitting defeat. "Go have fun. Make some friends. Make lady de Chagny rip her dress."

"Really?"

"Go on."

"Thank you father."

Christine set off into the ball. There she was confronted by all sorts of gentlemen asking for her to dance. Unable to say no, Christine danced with every and any man who asked. She had to admit the best dance she had was when a young boy, around age 7, asked for her to dance to which she happily obliged.

Oh course the best dance soon got replaced when a strange man arrived.

The man had arrived late in the ball. Oh he was so handsome. He had jet black hair, a clean shaven face except for his sideburns. His face was that of an older man, mid to late 30's she suspected, but was incredibly attractive. He wore a tight red coat and high black boots. She watched as many ladies of court tried to speak with him, persuading him to dance, but he just kept walking towards herself.

Christine felt her knees grow weak when the man made his way over to her and offered his hand to her.

"Christine," The man said, his voice deep and hypnotizing. "May I have this dance?"

Christine did not remember saying yes. What she did remember was making a bunch of noises that could not pass off as anything in the French language. Thankfully her handsome suitor understood it as a yes and led her to the floor.

The two danced beautifully together. Their movements were as graceful as two swans in flight. All eyes were on the two lovers which included the eyes of the dreadful de Chagny family.

"Who is he?" Raoul whispered to his brother.

"I have no idea. I have never seen him before."

"He seems familiar." Lady de Chagny said, her eyebrows knit together.

Gustave, who had been watching his daughter the entire time, noticed how she seemed to be fonder of this particular guest than of the others. He chuckled slightly realizing that might have some grandchildren soon after all.

Meanwhile, Erik and Christine were having a marvelous time as they walked around the gardens, hand in hand.

So this is what love feels like, Christine thought to herself as her and her new lover sat down on a bench beneath a willow tree.

Christine rested her head on his shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever." Christine whispered into her lover's ear.

"As could I." He whispered back.

The man kissed her forehead.

"Christine, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, my angel." Christine said, kissing his cheek.

"If I may, my princess, I have a birthday present for you. Two in fact."

First he pulled out his rose, his ring now concealed within the leaves and black ribbon.

"A rose. I love roses." Christine said, taking the present. "They were my mother's favorite flower. We would always have picnics in the rose garden. Thank you."

Christine embrace him.

"The rooms is enchanted." He continued as she pulled away from her embrace. "It will bloom until my love for you dies. I can assure you that the rose will never wilt. There is something more as well. Look between the leaves, on the stem."

Christine did as she was instructed and she found a beautiful diamond ring with a glass back.

"It's beautiful." She said, "But it's far to0 large for my finger."

"It's only ever fit me." Erik confirmed. "My mother gave it to me before she passed. She told me to give it to the woman I wished to marry when I finally found love."

"Then I will treasure it forever." Christine said.

Christine then unclipped her choker necklace and slid on the ring so that it looked like a pedant and not a wedding band.

"Thank you." Christine said as she closed her eyes and leaned down for a kiss.

Erik was about to return the action when he heard the bell tower in the background. He looked up in horror to find that it was almost midnight.

"Christine. I must go."

"What?" Christine said, her eyes bolting open. "No, you must stay."

"You do not understand. I must leave. Christine, I love you."

The man then bolted.

Christine began to chase after him but it was impossible in her dress. She watched as he ran down the staircase, to his carriage and ride out of sight.

"Shall we go after him, princess?" A guard asked her.

"No." Christine said, her hand holding the rose he had given her and the other at her throat where his ring was. "Tell my father that I have another proclamation that is to be announced."

…

The next morning, the de Chagny family were surprised to find the princess Christine at the doorstep along with a few guards.

"Hello, Madame de Chagny." Christine said boldly as she looked up at the woman (Christine being rather tiny and delicate, "I am looking for the man who ran away last from the ball last night. I have ordered that every man in my kingdom is to try on this ring in order to see if it fits. The man who fits the ring will receive my hand in marriage."

Madame de Chagny quickly fetched her sons. To no one's surprise, the ring did not fit Raoul or Phillipe.

"Where is your servant?" Christine demanded.

"He died." Lady de Chagny said.

"Rather doubt it. You would not be able to feed yourselves without someone waiting on you." Christine said, "I will ask once more: bring me your servant."

Grudgingly, lady de Chagny brought Erik, who had been locked in the basement, to Christine.

Christine easily slipped the ring onto Erik's ring finger before kissing his hand.

"I knew that it must have been you." Christine said, embracing her lover.

"Princess." Erik said, covering his scar. "I am not who you think I am."

"I know exactly who you are." Christine said, taking his hand and removing it from his face. "You are the man who helped my father and mother those many years ago. You are the man who gave me a kitten. You are the man who lives under the tyranny of his step family but has still remained kind. You are Erik, not Cinderworth."

Christine kissed him on his lips. He happily kissed her back.

The two soon were married. Lady de Chagny and her father never bothered Erik ever again. Gustave Daae was happy to be the grandfather to seven adorable and musically gifted children.

And of course, Erik and Christine lived happily ever after.

 **Author's Note: If you wish to see Christine's dress, the picture for this fan fic is her in her dress. I suggest you take a look at it. I drew it myself but I think it looks pretty good.**


	13. Alice in Wonderland

Alice in Wonderland

Christine was bored out of her mind during dance rehearsals that day. She was fed up with Carlotta parading around like she owned the place and the managers bowing down to whatever she said. She was fed up with her lover, Raoul, constantly telling her that she will make them late to whatever garden party they had that day. Giry seemed to be ordering the ballet rats to do all sorts of nonsense dance moves and being even more demanding than usual.

It was such a relief when dance rehearsal ending and Christine could retire to her dressing room. At least until Raoul would bother her to come do whatever he had planned.

"'We'll be late to the garden party, Christine." Christine said, making her voice deep and masculine to sound more like Raoul. "And then it's off to the gala and then supper with the Count de Marseilles and then after that we must head back to my ninth chateau to look at the paintings of all of my great aunts nephews' great uncles nieces dog, twice removed."

Then she grabbed a nearby umbrella and banged it on the floor like Giry with her cane.

"Keep your head out of the clouds and your feet on the ground, Christine" Christine said, mimicking madame Giry's voice. "Straighten up! Point your toes! Smile!"

Christine grabbed a piece of fabric from one of her costumes and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I must have another diamond necklace or else I will be a laughing stock of Paris!" Christine said, her voice high and in a terrible accent. "I cannot look like filth in front of my fans! 'Orrible 'orrible 'orrible."

Christine, who was now giggling uncontrollably, fell onto a chair.

"In my world," Christine said, talking to herself, "no one will tell me what to do or how to act. My friends would be animals wearing cute little shirts and trousers that could talk. The animals would talk, not the clothes: that would be a bit too silly for me. And the flowers would sit and sing with me for hours. In the world of my own. I could listen to a babbling brook and hear a song that I could understand. For my world would be a wonderland."

"You could always come join me." A disembodied voice said. "My world is much like the one you are describing."

"Angel," Christine said, unfazed by the voice coming from her mirror. "I don't know...I'm a bit worried about going into a mirror to some strange world…"

Right at that moment, Raoul began knocking on Christine's door.

"Christine!" Raoul called to her. "We have to get going! We will be late for..."

"On second thought," Christine said, tying her robe tighter around her waist, "I think I'll join you."

"Wonderful."

A gloved hand stretched out from the mirror. Christine grabbed hold of it tightly and then was dragged through the mirror.

She was falling down a long and narrow tunnel with her hand still being held by her anonymous angel. Upon hitting the bottom of the tunnel, she didn't feel any pain. In fact, her feet weren't even touching the ground. She was in the arms of a strange man in a black tuxedo and a black top hat with several raven's feathers sticking out of it. There was also a white mask covering half of his face.

"What a trip." The man said and Christine instantly recognized his voice as being her angel's voice. "I hope that the fall didn't startle you."

"No. Not at all." Christine said, lying. She in fact was terrified of the fall.

"Hm...then why are you clinging for dear life to my coat sleeve?"

Christine, realizing that she had been gripping his arm in fear, quickly let go and shimmied her way out of his arms, falling onto the plant covered floor.

"What a shame." Her angel said. "I rather enjoyed you in my arms."

He once again offered his hand to her in order for him to help her get up. She graciously accepted his hand and let him hoist her to her feet.

"Who are you?" Christine said.

"I am Erik." The man said, taking off his top hat and bowing, "But most just call me the masked mad hatter."

"Where am I?"

"Wonderland, of course."

Christine finally got a good look of her surroundings. She did seem to be in a wonderland of sorts. The trees were different colors, the plants looked almost alive and the creatures looked almost too human. It was hauntingly beautiful.

"It is rather glorious, isn't it?" Erik said, putting his hat back on his head. "Now if you will come along…"

"We are going to be late!" Another voice called.

A man rushed up to them. Erik instinctively stepped in front of Christine and took hold of her hand. The man looked much like Raoul...just with bunny ears and a fluffy cottontail.

"Christine, Hatter." Bunny Raoul said.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Erik?" Erik said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a rope.

"Put your lasso away." Raoul said, his tail twitching. "Now if you don't hurry we'll be late for tea with the March hare and the dormouse."

Raoul, running with his tail between his legs, sped off one hand grabbing hold of Erik's arm and the other grabbing Christine's arm. Within a few minutes they arrived at a messily set tea party. Christine sat down between Erik and Raoul. There were other guests at the tea party including another (more crazy looking) rabbit and a small mouse.

Erik calmly poured Christine a cup of tea. He then poured himself a cup but the flavored changed when he poured it into his cup.

"Well this is boring." Erik said, taking Christine's hand under the table.

"It's because you're here." Raoul said before taking a slip of tea.

Erik glared at Raoul.

"How about a poem." The mouse said, halfway through eating a sugar cube. "Erik always recites poems so beautifully."

"Hey!" Raoul said. "I'm good at reciting poems!"

"No you really aren't." The March hare said. "Go on, Erik. Your lady friend might enjoy it: you might get a little action later."

"I will gladly recite a poem for the young lady," Erik said, "though I have no intention of seducing the young lady with my voice."

 _I wouldn't mind_ , Christine thought, her hand gripping his hand tightly and moving herself closer to him so that their legs touched.

"The walrus and the carpenter." Erik started, his voice deep and masculine and Christine desperately wanted to hear it whispering into her ear at night. "Also known as the tale of the curious oysters."

As Erik narrator the poem, the patterns on the teacups and pots changed to illustrate the story like magic.

"The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might:" Erik said the poem like it was Shakespeare, "He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright- And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night."

Christine took Erik's hand and placed it on her thigh. She heard him sigh in delight at this gesture. Christine couldn't help but feel attracted to him: and she had a feeling that he was attracted to her.

"The moon was shining sulkily, because she thought the sun," Erik continued, "had got no business to be there after the day was done- 'it's very rude of him,' she said, 'to come and spoil the fun!'

Erik's hand got the courage to feel Christine's leg a bit. Her happy sighs brought a smile on his lips as he continued the poem.

"The sea was wet as wet could be, the sands were dry as dry." Erik said. "You could not see a cloud, because no cloud was in the sky: no birds were flying overhead- there were no birds to fly. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand; they wept like anything to see such quantities of sand: 'if this were only cleared away,' they said, 'it would be grand!'

"'If seven maids with seven mops swept it for half a year. Do you suppose,' The Walrus said, 'that they could get it clear?' 'I doubt it,' said the carpenter, and shed a bitter tear."

Christine placed her head on his shoulder. Raoul raised his eyebrows at the sign of affection from the two of them.

"'O Oysters, come and walk with us!' the Walrus did beseech. 'A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, along the briny beach: we cannot do with more than four, to give a hand to each.' The eldest Oyster looked at him, but never a word he said: the eldest Oyster winked his eye, and shook his heavy head- meaning to say he did not choose to leave the oyster-bed."

Erik slid his hand from off of Christine's thigh and wrapped it around her waist.

"But four young Oysters hurried up, all eager for the treat: their coats were brushed, their faces washed, their shoes were clean and neat- and this was odd, because, you know, they hadn't any feet. Four other Oysters followed them, and yet another four; and thick and fast the came at last, and more, and more, and more- all hopping through the frothy waves, and scrambling to the shore."

Erik pushed Christine hard against his hip making it clear to everyone at the tea party that the two were enjoying each other's company.

"The walrus and the carpenter walked on a mile or so," Erik voice became darker than before, "And then they rested on a rock conveniently low: and all the little oysters stood and waited in a row. 'The time has come,' the Walrus said, 'to talk of many things: of shoes-and ships-and sealing wax-of cabbages-and kings-and why the sea is boiling hot-and whether pigs have wings.' 'But wait a bit,' the Oysters cried; before we have our chat; for some of us are out of breath, and all of us are fat!' 'No hurry!' said the carpenter. They thanked him much for that."

The March hare and dormouse were no longer paying much attention to Erik's poem but rather the hilarious faces that Raoul was making as he watched Erik and Christine snuggle close together. The smug look on Erik's face was rather entertaining as well.

"'A loaf of bread,' the walrus said, 'is what we chiefly need: pepper and vinegar besides are very good indeed- now if you're ready. Oysters dear, we can begin to feed.'" Erik's voice was almost menacing now, as if he himself was preparing to kill something. "'But not on us!' the oysters cried, turning a little blue. 'After such kindness, that would be a dismal thing to do!' 'The night is fine,' the Walrus said. 'Do you admire the view?'"

"This poem is turning rather dark." Raoul said, trying to make Erik stop talking so that Christine would come back to her senses. "Shouldn't we stop? You might frighten the young lady."

"Nonsense." The March hare said with a crazy look in his eye. "The girl seems quite content with his poem."

Raoul huffed and folded his arms in defeat, allowing Erik to continue using his voice on Christine.

"'It was so kind of you to come! And you are very nice!'" Erik continued, his voice slowing down, becoming even more alluring to Christine. "The carpenter said nothing but 'cut us another slice: I wish you were not quite so deaf- I've had to ask you twice!' 'It seems a shame,' the walrus said, 'to play them such a trick, after we've brought them out so far, and made them trot so quick!' the carpenter said nothing but 'the butter's spread too thick!'"

Erik lowered his voice to a whisper so that Christine had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"'I weep for you,' the walrus said, 'I deeply sympathize.'" Erik whispered into Christine's ear, seeming to warn her about his own devious intentions. "With sobs and tears he sorted out those of the largest size. Holding his pocket-handkerchief before his streaming eyes. 'O Oysters," said the Carpenter, "You've had a pleasant run! Shall we be trotting home again?'"

Christine looked into Erik's grey eyes, feeling fearful in his presence for the first time.

"But answer came there none-" Erik whispered, slowly saying each word with each beat of Christine's heart. "And this was scarcely odd, because they'd eaten every one."

Erik backed away from Christine, who was still a bit frightened.

"That was a lovely performance, Hatter." The dormouse said, not really referring to his poem reciting.

"Thank you." Erik said, removing his arm from Christine, seeming to relinquish his control over her.

"It was rather dark don't you think?" Raoul said.

"Why? Is that fuzzy little tail of yours tucked between your legs?" Erik sneered.

"No!" Raoul said, lying. "I'm just saying that you seemed to have frightened our guest!"

"I was merely warning the young lady of the dangers of trusting seemingly friendly persons." Erik said. "While the story does take a dark turn, it does effectively scare the listener into making wise decisions, Rabbit."

Raoul, realizing that it was best to not argue with the man that could easily kill him and carry around his foot as a good luck charm, decided to stop talking.

"I thought it was a lovely poem." Christine said. "Even if it was a bit sad."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, my dear." Erik said. "It would be wise for you to heed its warning."

Raoul looked at his large pocket watch not really wanting to watch Erik seduce Christine again.

Horror crept across his face.

"We're late!" Raoul said, jumping up like...well like a rabbit. "The queen's daily Croquet game shall be starting soon and if we miss it we will lose all of our heads!"

"I believe Erik has already lost his." The march hare said as Erik once again took Christine's hand, this time kissing it.

"I don't mean his sanity!" Raoul said, thumping his feet in anger. "We all know that's been gone for a long time. I mean his actual body part. Now we must hurry."

Once again, Raoul grabbed Christine and Erik by the arms (making them stop holding hands) and hurried off in the direction of the queen of hearts castle. They were almost there when someone stopped them in their path.

"Stand up straight, you look like animals." The woman, who looked like Madame Giry...but with feathers, "Point your toes."

"Um madame. We are animals." Raoul the Rabbit said. "Well most of us."

"Well that's no excuse for behaving like such." Giry said. "Now. Dance!"

Christine soon learned that Raoul was a horrid dancer.

"Rabbit, whatever you do." the Dormouse, who was riding on top of Erik's hat, said. "Never do that again."

"Hey you try dancing with this tale!" Raoul said.

"That was horrid." Giry said. "I refuse to allow you to pass until someone in your group shows some talent."

"That would be you, my dear." Erik said to Christine. "You are a ballerina, yes?"

"Well yes but…" Christine tried to get out of it but Erik already pushed her in front of Giry.

"Show me what you've got, girl." Giry said, her feathers ruffled out.

Christine began to do a simple ballet that the regular Giry had taught her.

"That was...adequate." Giry said. "But I'll allow it. Now get you and your talentless friends out of my sight."

The five of them continued down the path to the queen's castle. Erik and Christine were holding hands again which made Raoul almost as mad as the hatter.

"Um, Erik." Christine said, looking up at the man who was towering over her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"When can I go home?"

"Go home?" Erik questioned. "Why would you want to go home when you just got here?"

"Well I mean I must go home at some point." Christine said.

"Not if you don't want you." Erik said. "You might just want to stay...you could find a reason to stay."

Erik kissed her hand once more. Raoul groaned.

"Get a room." The March hare said, laughing hysterically.

"No! Don't get a room." Raoul said. "At least out here I can make sure Hatter behaves himself."

"Yeah like you can control what the masked mad hatter does." the dormouse said. "Ah here we are."

The queen's palace was a large and magnificent place decorated entirely in red, pink, white and black. The large pillars reached towards the heavens. It was breathtakingly beautiful but had a sense of something darker lurking beneath the surface.

"Hm. The queen will not be happy with another beautiful maiden in her presence." Raoul said pointing towards Christine.

"For once, the rabbit is right." Erik said.

"Hey!" Raoul said, offended.

"We have to find a way to hide you." Erik said. "Hm...I know."

Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a tea cake.

"Here, dear, eat this." Erik said, offering the cake to Christine.

"What is it?"

"A tea cake, Christine." Erik said. "You'll be hidden from the queen's eyes and so you won't lose that pretty little head of yours."

Christine, probably against her better judgment, ate part of the tea cake. She felt strange. Then the world began to get larger. Only problem was that her nightgown and robe got larger as well. She soon got lost in folds of white fabric.

"Oh dear. Where did she go?" Raoul said, thumping his foot nervously.

"I'll find her, don't you worry your pretty little head." Erik said.

Christine watched as the fabric around her moved around. After a few seconds, Christine saw a very extreme close up of Erik's grey eyes.

"Ah there you are." Erik's deep voice said as Christine clutched a piece of fabric to her body. "Hm… you seem to be lacking basic apparel. Give me a moment my dear."

Erik's face disappeared leaving Christine to listen to their conversation.

"You saw her...in that position?!" Raoul said in horror.

"Well you can clearly see that she is no longer wearing her nightgown." Erik said, a sick smile on his lips. "Don't worry. I will spare you the guilt of having to see her like that."

A few seconds later, a small dress made from a lace trimmed handkerchief was dropped down the little hole where Christine sat. She quickly dressed herself in the small, lacy dress.

"Are you decent my dear?" Erik asked.

"Yes!" she screamed up at them, hoping that they could hear.

Erik's gloved hand appeared in the folds of fabric. Christine understood to climb onto his hand and then he pulled her out.

"Don't you look like a little doll?" Erik said. "You are no bigger than my thumb. Now. Hold on tight."

Erik lifted his hand up to his hat. Christine carefully climbed onto the velvety hat and held tightly onto a feather.

"Now stay out of sight." Erik said. "If the queen sees a girl that is relatively pretty she has her head chopped off."

"That's so sad." Christine said.

"One day, she will be overthrown." Erik continued.

"Yeah hopefully soon." Raoul said. "Erik put your lasso away."

Erik gloomily put his lasso back into his coat pocket.

The five of them entered the castle ground and into the main garden. Christine almost fell off of Erik's hat when he suddenly ducked to avoid a flying hedgehog.

"It seems the match has already started." Erik said, straightening up once more. "You still holding on my dear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do not talk anymore."

The group of five made their way towards a group of people that were watching the match. Christine saw the queen for the first time. The queen of hearts looked a lot like Carlotta...even sounded like her too.

"Wonderful shot, my queen." A random member of the crowd said.

"Perfect."

"Absolutely splendid."

The queen soon noticed the five members that arrived.

"Ah more guests 'ave arrived to watch me play." Carlotta said. "Good. I really don't want to 'ave to turn my game into an execution."

"Yes, that would be rather unpleasant." Erik said, "I have a gift for you, my queen."

Erik pulled another tea cake from his coat pocket and offered it to the queen.

"How nice." The queen said, "It's nice to see that you've finally learned how to behave, hatter."

Carlotta ate the tea cake in one bite. She then passed out and fell limp onto the floor.

"You poisoned that thing, didn't you?" Raoul said looking down at the now dead queen.

"Yes I did." Erik said, taking Christine off of his hat. "Down with the bloody red queen."

"Remind me never to eat anything you offer me." Raoul said.

"You killed her?" Christine asked, looking up at Erik.

"She's killed more than me." Erik said. "Now, we need to get you back to normal size, my darling."

Erik walked over to a nearby pomegranate tree and took a fruit off of it. He tore the fruit open and picked out a small seed covered in the fruit.

"Here. Eat this." Erik said.

"I wouldn't eat…" Raoul started to say before Erik gave him a deadly glare.

Christine, against her better judgment, ate the fruit. She felt herself grow back to normal size. As she was growing, Erik quickly took off his long, black, velvet coat and covered Christine's body with it.

"Do you still wish to go home, my dear?" Erik said, kissing her cheek.

"Well yes." Christine said.

"Then we must go to the white queen immediately." Erik said, taking hold of Christine's hand. "She is the only one that can get you home."

So Christine and her new friends head towards the white queen's castle. Her palace was much neater and prettier with beautiful snow white trees and flowers in the gardens. The white queen, who looked much like Meg, was very friendly and met them in the garden.

"Hello Erik dear." Meg said, hugging each member of their party. "I see that you've made a lady friend. Good for you."

"Thank you, your highness." Erik said. "I am sure you've heard of the recent passing of the red queen?"

"Oh yes. She choked on a pastry is the story I'm hearing." Meg said, raising an eyebrow, knowing the full story. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Erik?"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Erik said, smiling a bit. "I am too assume that you will be taking control of the red queen's land?"

"Yes I will be." Meg said, gently. "Although your actions were heinous, they were for the best. So I must thank you."

"You can thank me by returning the favor," Erik said. "My lady friend, Christine, would like to return home."

"Of course I will send her back." Meg said. "But are you sure that she wants to go? You seem rather calm about this Erik. I can see that you are deeply fond of her."

"If the young lady wants to leave, then she may." Erik said.

"Alright then." Meg said, walking over to an apple tree and picking a fruit off of it. "Here darling. Eat this and you will be transported back home."

Christine took the apple from Meg's hand.

"Before I go," Christine said, walking in front of Erik. "I want to say goodbye to you."

Christine went on her toes and kissed Erik on his lips.

"I'm ready to go now." Christine said.

Christine lifted the apple to her face and took a bite.

But nothing happened.

"Hm...that's odd." Meg said, puzzlingly. "Hm...you must have eaten a pomegranate seed from the red queen's garden."

"Well yes." Christine said. "Erik gave me a pomegranate seed to make me grow back to original height."

"Well yes the pomegranate seeds do return you to your original height," Meg explained, "but they also prevent you from going into the other world. Since you've eaten one...you can't return home now."

"What?" Christine said, aghast. "I can't go home."

Christine looked at Erik, glaring daggers into him.

"I weep for you," Erik said, a sick smile on his lips as he recited his poem from earlier, "I truly sympathize. With sobs and tears he sorted out those of the largest size. Holding his pocket-handkerchief before his streaming eyes. 'O Oysters," said the Carpenter, "You've had a pleasant run! Shall we be trotting home again?'"

"You...you tricked me into staying." Christine said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "You tricked me into eating that pomegranate so that I wouldn't be able to leave?"

"So what shall you do now, my dear?" Erik asked, reaching into his coat pocket once more. "You have nowhere to stay: nowhere to run."

"I don't know...what do you have planned?"

Erik pulled out a ring from his coat pocket and offered it to her.

"I have an idea of what to do." Erik said, placing the ring on her wedding finger. "I can take care of you, my darling. We will be happy together: just like we have been throughout all of this adventure. Marry me my darling?"

Christine remained silent and unmoving as she stared at the diamond ring on her finger.

"But answer there came none." Erik said, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her passionately on the lips.

…

"Papa, don't make it gross." The little girl on Erik's lap said.

"But that's how the story goes." Erik said, cooing his daughter. "And then mama and I got married that day because we were so deeply in love."

"Gross." His oldest son, Gustave said.

"And then we live happily ever after." Erik said, finishing the story.

"Erik, darling, dinner is ready." Christine said, coming out of their kitchen. "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"Just telling our little children the story of how we met and fell in love." Erik said, a sinister smile on his lips.

"Oh yes…" Christine said, not really wanting to remember that day.

Christine looked very different than what she did when she arrived to wonderland. For starters, she was pregnant with Erik's 5th child. She was only a few years older than what she had been when she had arrived but she looked as if she had aged twenty years. She had large bags and dark marks under her eyes and she was thinner than before, learning to not eat anything Erik offered her.

"Best day of my life, my darling." Erik said, planting a kiss on Christine's head. "Now what did you make for dinner, my love?"

"Chicken with pomegranate sauce." Christine said, "Your favorite."

"Wonderful." Erik said. "Come on kids."

"Just remember kids." Christine said with a sad smile, "To heed your father's warning in his poem: don't trust strangers even if they seem friendly."

Advice that Christine should have taken.


	14. Peter Pan

Peter Pan

 **Author's note: it seems that my 'Alice in Wonderland' chapter didn't do too well. Only one review for it and zero followers added. How sad. I had a lot of fun playing around with dark Erik: he seems to be the type of person that would trick Christine into staying in wonderland. As well as the pomegranate thing that I got from the story of Persephone and Hades which was the original inspiration for the Phantom of the opera story.**

 **Everyone loved Cinderella though so I guess I should be happy. Maybe I should keep things light and fun and not dark.**

 **Nah.**

Peter Pan

The Daae family lived in a very nice house in the center of London. Mr. Gustave Daae lived with his daughter, Christine. Christine's mother had died when she was very young so while her father was at work, a lady, by the name of madame Giry, would come and take care of her. Giry became like a mother to Christine. While Gustave was cheerful and let Christine do most everything that she pleased, Giry was strict with Christine.

When Christine turned sixteen, Giry had finally had enough of the girl's childish behavior.

"She needs to grow up." Giry told Gustave one evening as Gustave was preparing to go to a dinner party at the opera house in which he worked at. "Every day she just sits in her room and talks to herself: people will think she's mad."

"She's not mad." Gustave said as he tied his bow tie around his neck. "She's creating stories. Have you ever listened in while she's thinking aloud? It's rather entertaining. She could become a wonderful writer one day. With her music ability, she could write operas."

"Yes, I have listened to her stories." Giry huffed. "She goes on and on about a man sneaking into her room by her window. A man that can fly and whose shadow keeps getting lost. It's all rather odd."

"I think it's wonderful." Gustave said, grabbing his top hat.

"I believe that Christine should go to the dinner party tonight." Giry said.

"And why should she?"

"The girl is now eligible." Giry said. "She needs to start getting out in the world. At a dinner party you can keep an eye on her while she socializes. You said it yourself that you met your late wife at a party like the one you are going to."

"Well yes...but I'd rather not have my daughter married off just yet." Gustave said.

"She will have to settle down eventually." Giry said. "It will be hard enough for her to find a man that will be willing of mountains of books in his home. You don't want to make it harder by waiting until she's an old maid."

"She is sixteen: she is still a child in my mind." Gustave said. "And any man who doesn't want a woman to read and write is a man that is not fit to be called my son-in-law. Now if you please do excuse me, I must say good bye to my daughter."

Gustave made his way up to his daughter's room. When he opened the door, he found her at her desk with a fountain pen in hand and a half filled journal in front of her. Hearing someone open the door, Christine reached up to her face and quickly removed her glasses and stowed them in a drawer that she keeps open for that purpose.

"Don't worry dear," Gustave said. "It's just me."

Christine smiled at her father as she put her glasses back on her face and continued writer.

"So where are you this evening?" Gustave sat down beside his daughter. "In London on a ship as you're fighting a pirate? Or perhaps manning a barricade in the French revolution? Or are you deep within the forests of Africa to find and take a picture of a rare bird with kaleidoscope feathers?"

"I'm in Neverland." Christine said, blushing at her childishness. "It's a place where you never have to grow up. There are fairies. And pirates. And mermaids. It's a child's dream come true."

"How wonderful." Gustave said. "Now what's happened so far?"

"Well, currently my main character, Peter Pan," Christine said, pulling out her journal containing the story, "just took the three Darling children from their London home to visit Neverland and right now two of the children are being held captive by Indians. But I haven't yet decided how they will get out of it. Of course Peter will save them...but I haven't figured out how yet."

"Well I wish you luck my dear." Gustave said. "Now I must be off to the dinner party."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Giry said, entering the room, causing Christine to once again hide her glasses.

"Well I have my coat, my hat and my gloves…" Gustave said, "Nope, it doesn't seem like I'm forgetting something."

"Christine," Giry said, turning towards the girl. "You will be going to the dinner party tonight with your father."

"What? Why?" Christine asked, wondering what terrible thing she had done to receive this punishment.

"Because it's time for you to start growing up." Giry said. "And a dinner party would be a perfect place for you to start."

"Father?" Christine said, a bit angrily.

"It would be good for you to get some fresh air." Gustave said. "Believe me dear, this isn't my idea."

"You cannot make me go." Christine said. "Dinner parties are so boring and dull. And I want to finish my book."

"You will get dressed in your nicest dress." Giry demanded, her cane hitting the ground. "You will go to that party tonight."

"Fine. " Christine huffed, grabbing her book and pen and shoving them into her purse.

"And you will NOT be taking your journal or any books with you." Giry said. "And if you go out wearing those glasses of yours I will snap them in half."

"Argh." Christine said as her father and Giry left the room.

"Don't you think you were a bit too hard on her?" Christine heard her father say.

"She needs to grow up."

Christine groaned angrily as she put her glasses back on her face. If she was going to be forced to go to this dinner party, she was going to at least see while she was there.

"Grow up." Christine hated the idea. "Why should I grow up? I am still a kid...of sorts. Of course some girls my age are married...but it is rather foolish of them. Why would you give yourself away so young?"

Christine bitterly took a lovely and frilly light pink dress from out of her closet. She utterly despised the gown. She always thought she looked better in blue than pink. Giry had been the one to buy her the dress and Christine could not say no: it was forced on her really.

"I cannot believe that I have to go to this 'dinner party'." Christine said. "It's an entire night wasted."

At that moment, her window flew open with a clang. Christine was puzzled because when she went to close the window, she did not feel any wind outside to make it open. Then, when she turned around, she saw a shadow on the wall except...the shadow was not her own.

"Good evening, young lady." A voice behind her whispered into her ear.

Christine almost screamed and would have succeeded if a hand had not covered her mouth.

"Hush. No need to scream." The man said. "I'm not going to harm you."

The man let go of her. When she turned to face him, she was shocked to see that he was floating several inches off of the floor.

"You...you are flying."

"Well yes I am." the man said.

"Are you...you Peter Pan? Like from my story?" Christine asked.

"Well yes and no." The man said. "My name is Erik. I do come from Neverland, like the place in your story and much of my adventures are the same as in your book."

"I imagined you to be shorter...and a child." Christine said, putting on her glasses and getting a good look at him.

He was a tall man who looked to be in his thirties. He was dressed much like a pirate with a black button-up shirt with large sleeves, black dress pants and knee high leather boots. On his face was a smooth white half mask.

"I am definitely not a child." Erik said. "But I do have the ability to never age so long as I am in Neverland. Of course, no one ages in Neverland unless they want to so it's hardly a super power."

"How do you fly?" Christine asked.

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"A fairy." Christine said. "Tinker Bell?"

"Once again, not her name." Erik said. "Her name is Meg."

At that moment a creature the size of the doll's Christine used to play with flew up into her face. She had blond hair up in a tight bun, blue eyes and wore a tight, blue, halter top dress.

"Hello." Christine said, smiling a bit.

Meg opened her mouth but only bell sounds came out.

"What did she say?" Christine said.

"Um...a lot of words that I am not comfortable of repeating." Erik said.

"Uh. Ok."

"Christine!" Giry said as she banged on the door. "We have to go! Now!"

"I know that you do not want to go to that party." Erik said, offering his hand to her"Would you like to join me in a trip to Neverland?"

"I am all yours." Christine said, quickly putting a robe over her nightgown before taking his hand.

"Meg, if you wouldn't mind." Erik told the fairy.

The fairy huffed and bitterly scattered pixie dust onto Christine.

"Now, just trust me...my darling." Erik said, leading her to the window. "You can fly."

Against better judgment, Christine jumped out of the window with the masked man. To her surprise, she didn't hit the pavement. Instead, she was flying through the air like an angel.

Holding Erik's hand, they soared through the air over the beautiful London city. Christine knew that she must write all of this down when she got home. London looked so amazing from the air.

"Now off to Neverland: the place where you never have to grow up." Erik said, grabbing her waist.

"It's the second star to the right, right?"

"That is right my dear."

Within a few minutes, Christine got her first glimpses of Neverland. It was a beautiful island with luscious lagoons and large mountains. She couldn't wait to land on it and begin exploring.

"Enjoying the view?" Erik's deep voice practically sang.

"It's beautiful." Christine said, adjusting her glasses. "I must write about this once I get home."

At that moment, Christine heard a cannon ball being fired. Erik quickly pulled the two of them into a nose-dive to avoid the deadly ball of iron. Eventually, Erik's feet hit land but Christine was being carried in his arms.

"What was that?" Christine asked, clinging to Erik's shirt.

"That was a little welcome gift from my dear friend, Raoul." Erik said.

"Oh. He must be Captain Hook from my story, right?"

"Yes he is." Erik said. "I'm sure you have a vague idea of our history together."

"Well yes." Christine said as Erik began carrying her through the forest of the island. "You two are mortal enemies. He is out for revenge because you cut off his hand and fed it to an alligator."

"You're forgetting part of the story." Erik said.

"Um…"

"The reason I cut off his hand was because he permanently scarred my face." Erik said.

"That's horrible." Christine said, full of sympathy. "But so is too cut off someone's hand."

"I do not get mad, my dear, I get even." Erik simply replied. "I am cursed to live eternity with a deformed face: at least I let him keep his good looks whereas I must hide which makes my job extremely difficult."

"Your job?"

"Surely you must remember why I exist and why Neverland exists."

"Yes...oh." Christine said remembering. "This place is a paradise for children...children who never had the chance to grow up. And you guide them here. So why am I here?"

"You are not dead, if that's what you are asking." Erik said.

"So...why am I here?"

"Because you wished to be here." Erik said. "I am rather fond of you my dear and I would like to see that you have your book finished. But as I've said before, I don't get mad…"

Erik bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I get even."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Well, I have something in my mind." Erik said. "I need a same favor from you."

"And what would that be?"

"I need a wife."

…

Christine did not remember what happened after that. When she woke up in a bed with silken sheets and velvety blankets, she realized that she must have fainted. What she did not understand was the fact that there were children on her bed.

"What the…" Christine said, reaching for her glasses.

"Are you looking for this, mama?" one of the kids, who appeared to be wearing the fur of a fox, asked, holding up her glasses.

"Well yes. Can I have them, please?" Christine asked.

"Sure thing." The fox kid said.

"Thank you dear."

"You have to catch me first!" The fox kid said, bolting off of her bed.

"Hey!" Christine said, jumping out of the bed. "Come back here."

Christine ran throughout the building completely blind trying to chase after the fox child. She ran into the walls and tripped over her own two feet several times in the vain attempt to get her glasses back.

"Get back here you little…" Christine shouted before running into another person.

The person she ran into grabbed hold of her arms and held her in place.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Christine screamed.

"Hush, hush." The man said, "It's alright, darling."

"Erik?" Christine said, "So all of that was real?"

"Yes, you are in Neverland." Erik said, pulling her into his embrace. "And it appears that you've met Fox. Fox! Here! Now!"

A small child fell from the ceiling and right in front of Christine.

"Here you go." Fox said, handing the glasses to Christine.

Christine quickly put on her glasses and stared at the mass of fur in front of her. There were six small boys, no taller than her knee, all dressed up in animal fur. The tallest was the fox, then a hare, then a bear and then finally two little raccoons. All the boys looked in between the ages of four and eight.

"I see that you've met our kids." Erik said.

"Kids?"

"Not mine biologically." Erik assured her. "Most children I bring here explore the island and have fun. But these six don't seem to want to leave my side."

At that moment the two raccoon boys climbed up onto Erik's shoulders.

"This is Rac." Erik pointed to one twin before pointing to the other, "And Coon. the twins. Died of rabies from a raccoon bite in 1814 at age 6."

"How sad." Christine said.

"Are you kidding?" Coon said...at least she thought it was Coon. "This place is awesome!"

"Papa always takes us flying. You couldn't do that in 1814." Rac said, climbing on top of Erik's head.

"You've met Fox." Erik continued. "Died while on a fox hunt in 1776 at age 8 in England. Fell off of his horse. Sneaky little devil put a snake in front of his grandpa's horse but spooked his own.."

One of the kids wrapped himself around Erik's waist.

"This is Hare." Erik continued. "Age 7. Fell down a rabbit hole trying to recreate a scene from a book he read."

"No regrets!" Hared said.

Christine felt something grab her leg.

"That would be bear." Erik said. "I think you can figure out what happened to him without me having to say it. Age 5."

"Bears don't like it when you eat their food apparently." Bear, the chubbiest of the group, said.

Christine bent down and picked up the bear cub...boy.

"You all are rather adorable." Christine said, holding the squirming boy. "Spritely though."

Meg the fairy went up to Erik's face.

"She's real too." Christine said as one of the raccoon boys began playing with her curly hair.

Meg blew a raspberry.

"Knock it off, Meg," Erik said. "She's my wife now and you will have to deal with it."

"Wife?" Christine asked.

"Well of course." Erik said, kissing her cheek. "My boys need a mother. Only for a few days of course while I handle a little...pirate problem."

"Pirate problem?" Christine asked. "Oh yes Hook...I mean Raoul. What is wrong this time?"

"Yes, Christine. Do you remember how many lost boys I have?" Erik said gloomily.

The other lost boys cheerful smiles faded at their 'Papa's' sudden change in mood.

"You have six." Christine said. "I remember. Fox, Hare, Bear, the twins and…"

"Skunk." Erik said. "That blasted pirate kidnapped him and is keeping him hostage somewhere. I need to find him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Spend time with my lost boys while I look for Skunk." Erik said simply."

"Erik I'm not fit to…"

"Mama can we go to see the Indians?" Hare said, pulling on her night gown.

"Mama, can we go to the mermaid lagoon?" Fox said, "I wanna steal some of their pearls. Stupid girls."

"Fox. Girls are to be treated like ladies." Erik said, taking Christine by the waist and pulling her to his hip. "We do not steal from them."

"Fine…" Fox grumbled.

"Now darling." Erik turned to Christine. "I must be off. They know the way to anyplace you want to go to. Just keep them all together and make sure no pirate gets to them. Have fun kids."

Erik took off through a rabbit hole in the roof with Meg following after him.

"Erik! I don't think that this is a good idea!" Christine said. "Erik! Come back here."

Christine turned to find the five lost boys staring at her.

"Well...it seems we are stuck with each other." Christine said. "So...what would you like to do?"

"Come on mama!" The kids pulled at her skirt.

"I am not your mama." Was all Christine said as she was dragged out of the burrow beneath a hanging tree.

…

The lost boys took her to the mermaid lagoon, knowing that their 'mama' would enjoy looking at the beautiful creatures. The lost boys were searching for treasure near the lagoon, near enough so that Christine could watch them (because apparently she was now a mother) but far away enough so they wouldn't be doted upon by the mermaids.

Christine was sitting on a rock by the water. Her feet were bare, having not brought shoes in the first place, and were dipped in the water.

Eventually, a mermaid approached Christine.

"Ah you must be the lost boys' new mother." The mermaid said. "Hm I thought that you would be prettier."

"Excuse me?" Christine asked. "I am not their mother."

"Erik brought you here to be his wife right dearie?" Another mermaid said, approaching the two of them.

"And you're watching his adorable little boys?" Another mermaid said.

"And I am sure he's called you 'darling' or 'dear'." the fourth and final mermaid said.

"Well yes but it's just temporary." Christine said. " I will be going home soon."

"Going home? Why on earth would you leave Erik?"

"Actually I understand why you wouldn't want to stay with Erik."

"A bit bipolar."

"And violent."

"But he is a rather attractive man...despite his face."

"And his little lost boys are adorable!"

"Well yes," Christine said, flustered. "But I don't want to…"

"You don't want to stay in Neverland?"

"Oh you wicked girl!"

"Erik doesn't deserve you!"

"Get her girls!"

The mermaids began splashing Christine and attempting to drown her. They would have succeeded him Erik hadn't flown in to save her, scooping her up into his arms.

"Back away you wicked sirens before I turn you into sushi." Erik demanded, brandishing his dagger.

The mermaids splashed off, frightened of the never dying man.

"What a relief, they did not drown you." Erik said. "Now where are my boys?"

"They are…" Christine turned to where the boys where only seconds before to find them gone. "I...I do not know."

"You lost them?" Erik said, shocked. "What if that blasted pirate got them?"

"I was rather busy trying not to drown!" Christine explained. "They aren't my children anyways. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like they can die here."

"They cannot die, but they can feel pain." Erik said. "And if that pirate gets ahold of them."

"Oh dear." Christine said, understanding the seriousness.

"I must get to them." Erik said. "You get back to the hideout."

"No I will not go back to the hideout to become your little housewife." Christine said, putting her foot down. "I want to help you."

"Fine." Erik said. "You focus on finding Skunk. I'll find the rest. Now come along, my dear."

Erik took hold of Christine's hand and took to the skies. Together they flew to the open ocean until they saw a large pirate ship. The two then landed on top of a sail there. Up there, they saw the lost boys tied to the mast.

"The poor dears." Christine said. "Oh my…"

A man, dress in a red coat and feather hat came out of his quarters. He had a hook for a hand and walked with a sort of self-absorbed arrogance.

"Is that?" Christine asked.

"Raoul. That man who ruined my looks and stole my lost boys." Erik growled. "You free the children and I'll distract the pirates."

Erik took flight onto another post.

"Hey Raoul!" Erik shouted. "Looking for something?"

"Erik!" Raoul yelled back, following his voice to look at Erik. "Come down here and fight like a man!"

"As you wish." Erik said, coming down. "How about a fight? If you win, I leave forever and if I win, you leave forever."

"Deal."

The two began fighting. Christine was so worried for Erik she almost forgot why he was fighting. While all of the pirates were focused on the fight, Christine flew down to where the kids where.

"Mama!" they all cried.

"Shush." Christine said as she untied the ropes, "quiet. Get to the lifeboat."

Five boys made their way to the lifeboat and got in. Christine slowly put the boat into the water.

"Hurry, make your way into the ocean but stay close until Erik and I come back but far enough away that the pirates cannot get to you." Christine said, "Oh dear. Where is Skunk?"

The boys shook their head saying that they did not know.

"I have to find him." Christine said. "You boys get as far away as possible. I will find Skunk."

Christine made sure they had gotten far enough away. Then Meg, the fairy came up to Christine and pulled on her hair.

"I don't have time for your jealousy Meg." Christine said.

Meg huffed.

"Wait, do you know where Skunk is?"

Meg nodded her head.

"Well show me to him!"

Meg grabbed Christine's index finger and pulled her towards the captain's quarters. Once inside, Christine saw a small boy in a skunk skin locked in a cage.

"Oh you poor dear." Christine said, searching around, "Now where is that key…"

"Are you looking for this?" A voice from behind her said.

Christine turned to find Raoul holding a key up.

"So you are that monstrous Erik's little wife." Raoul said.

"Give me the key." Christine said.

"Come and get it, darling."

Christine grabbed hold of a knife and wielded it against Raoul. She quickly jabbed him in his arm, making him drop the key.

"Don't call me 'darling'." Christine said, looking at the limb body before her.

Christine unlocked the cage and grabbed Skunk out of it. She then took flight with Erik soon in pursuit.

"Good Day, Captain Raoul." Erik called. "I surrender! You'll never see me again, you foppish codfish!"

"I am not a fop!" Raoul called back.

"You kind of are!" Christine called.

Together, Erik and Christine along with their seven lost boys made their way back to their hideout beneath Hangman's tree.

There happy moment was quickly ended when they all realized that Christine would soon be leaving.

"Do you have to go mama?" they all asked in one way or another.

"Boys, we all knew that this was only temporary." Erik said, trying not to cry at the thought of giving up his angel. "Now say goodbye to Christine."

Each boy made their goodbyes and tried not to cry a the thought of losing the mother that they acquired.

Christine and Erik took off to the night sky and arrived in London.

"I will never forget you, Christine." Erik said, kissing her cheek, "I hope I gave you plenty of inspiration for your book."

"Yes. Yes you have." Christine gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Will I be seeing you again?"

"Every night if you ask." Erik said. "I wouldn't mind moving back to the real world. It wouldn't be too hard to convince my boys to back to the real world if it meant that you would be their mother."

"Give me a few years, and then you'll get my answer." Christine said.

"Till then, my darling, do not grow up too much."

And he was gone.

"Christine!" Her father knocked on her door. "Open up darling."

Christine quickly opened the door.

"About the party tonight," Gustave said, "You don't have to go. Stay home tonight. Maybe next time."

"Thank you father." Christine hugged her dad. "Now go have fun. I have a lot of things to write down."

"A brush of inspiration?" Gustave asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You could call it that."

Several years later, Christine's book became a worldwide success. But Christine could honestly say that her husband, Erik, and their 7 young children would be the best part of her life were the best part of her adult life.


	15. Lady and the Tramp

Lady and the Tramp

Christine Daae was the daughter of a happily married couple by the names of Gustave and Charlotte Daae. They all lived in a beautiful and well kept house in a classy neighborhood. Christine grew up to be a lovely young lady.

When Christine was about twelve, her parents decided to have another child. Her little brother loved his older sister and the two were never far from each other.

Christine was beautiful and charming. She was known throughout the neighborhood as a perfect little lady.

Christine was sitting in the garden one perfectly ordinary day. It wasn't uncommon for her neighbor, Raoul, to talk to her over the fence. As was the case of today.

"Hello Christine, don't you look lovely today." Raoul said to his childhood playmate.

"Hello Raoul." Christine said. "Thank you for the compliment. You look rather dashing today as well. What's the occasion?"

"Well I have something to ask you." Raoul said, revealing the bouquet of pink roses that he was hidden behind his back. "And I thought I should look my best. May I come in?"

"Of course." Christine sat up from her bench and opened the gate, letting Raoul into the front garden.

At the same time as this little get together, just outside of the well kept neighborhood, just like with all places, was where the low life's lived. Tightly packed buildings with very little living space per person, trash littering every street gutter and a bar on every corner.

In this part of town, there was a man by the name of Erik sleeping on a bench beside the train station.

Erik was a tramp. He was known for getting into gang fights and being involved in illegal gambling. While he did own a home, for he was extremely wealthy, he was asleep on the bench due to his hangover from the previous night.

For the most part, he was lovable. Everyone in town knew his name and treated him with the utmost respect mostly because they feared him. His mask that covered his face was unsettling to most.

Erik stretched his arms.

"What a morning." Erik said rubbing his head. "What a night. Well might as well get some breakfast. And then figure out where I am."

It didn't take Erik too long to figure out where he was. He quickly recognized the city by its restaurants and the faces he saw on the street.

He easily got a coffee from a coffee shop without paying and went on his way.

He found himself wandering into a classy neighborhood.

"Hm. What a nice little neighborhood." Erik said to himself. "Every house has a pretty little garden and every tree has a fence around it."

While Erik was admiring the architecture, he noticed a couple talking fairly loudly in one of the gardens.

"Raoul, I am not ready to get married." A lovely little lady told the man (who looked like a fop in Erik's mind).

"Christine, you are an adult now." Raoul pleaded. "You are ready for marriage. Please say you'll say yes?"

"Raoul, I am flattered. I truly am." Christine said, blushing, "but my answer is no."

"But Christine! I love you!"

"I know...and I love you too." Christine said. "But this is too sudden."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Of course. But it's still will be a no."

"I will keep asking until you say yes. What is wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..."

"Is there someone else?"

"The young lady said 'no'" Erik said, putting his arms on the fence, not entering the garden but his presence was demanding their full attention.

"Who are you?" Raoul said, growing a bit mad. "Why do you feel the need to interrupt out conversation?"

"My name is Erik Younifi." Erik said, with a smug smile on his lips. "And I always feel the need to stop someone from making a horrid decision. Pigeon, how old are you?"

It took Christine a few moments to realize that Erik was referring to her.

"Um I am sixteen." Christine said.

Erik smirked.

"You are a mere child." Erik said. "No one your age should be married that young. At least not to the only man you know. Experience life a little before you get all cozy Pige."

"And settling down isn't living in your eyes?" Raoul said.

"Of course not." Erik said. "I am wealthy, not pinned down to a little gold digger: I am free. Now pigeon, let me tell you what awaits you in 'marriage'. For starters, I hope you know how to cook. As a little housewife that will be expected of you."

"Is this necessary?" Raoul said.

"I believe pige should know what she's getting into before she signs herself over to you." Erik said, truthfully. "As well you need to get out a bit more to collect gossip to be used at tea parties. I would also tell you that you will need to get larger hips to easily bare children...but it seems that you already have that take care of."

Erik's eyes seemed to wander across all of Christine's body which made Christine blush harder and made Raoul hate the man even more than before.

"Leave before I call the police." Raoul said.

Erik laughed.

"What's my crime?" Erik said. "I have not said anything that a gentleman would not. I was just stating the facts."

"You are a masked man invading the private properties of the Daae's." Raoul said, standing up to try to appear more intimidating.

"Of course." Erik growled like a wild dog, "anyone who wears a mask is an untrustworthy, inhuman, tramp. Well I have something to say, fop: I have more wealth than the entire county. I am no street tramp."

"You sure look like a tramp." Raoul said.

"And you look like an ignorant and arrogant boy." Erik said.

"If you were wealthy, why aren't you at your mansion surrounded by thousands of servants?" Raoul asked, sarcastically.

"As you probably have figured out, I prefer to not be tied down." Erik said. "Now, I must be off. Good bye arrogant boy. And goodbye, my fair lady."

Erik blew a kiss to Christine who silently loved the gesture.

"The tramp." Raoul spat. "Treating with woman in such a manner."

"He was rather...charming." Christine admitted.

"Charming?" Raoul said, offended.

"I think it's best that you leave." Christine told Raoul. "I have given you my answer."

Raoul sighed in defeat but left Christine alone just as she requested.

…

The next day, Christine's father and mother told their two children what would be occurring for the next day.

"You are going away for a few days?" Christine asked, concerned.

"We are visiting New York for our anniversary." Gustave, her father, said. "We will gone for four days."

"But you don't have to worry about anything." Charlotte, her mother said, "we've asked Aunt Carlotta to come over and stay with you and your brother Pierre."

"She's just in charge of watching your brother," her father assured her, "you will be free as a bird. Just mind what she says for a few days. Everything will be fine."

…

A few days later, Gustave and Charlotte's bags were packed and they were ready to leave.

Christine and Pierre kissed their parents goodbye and watched them as they faded from view.

Carlotta arrived right as they were leaving. She looked very flamboyant and so did her two daughters.

"Hello Christine." The red headed woman said in a shrill voice. "Don't you just look...fetching."

"...like a dog..." One of Carlotta's daughters snickered to the other.

"...look at those pigtail..."

"...they look like dog ears..."

Christine despised these girl instantly. If she was a dog then they were alley cats.

"And this must be Pierre." Carlotta said, way more excitedly about the boy. "How old are you?"

"4." Pierre said.

"Aren't you adorable?" Carlotta said in a cheer voice before returning to her original rude one, "Christine. Come help us with our bags."

By 'help us' she really meant 'bring our bags upstairs'. Christine did so though she hated them more and more every minute.

The twins constantly got Christine in trouble for things that they did themselves which resulted in Christine going without dinner that night but still being forced to make it.

Just a few more days, she reminded herself, just a few more days.

…

Carlotta took all four of them out on the last day. Christine was in charge of carrying everything that they bought though Pierre tried to help several times.

At one of the shops, Christine was able to put down all of the bags for a little bit. She watched for a few minutes as the twins tried on different pieces of jewelry and quickly got bored. Deciding to stretch her legs (and get away from them for a while), Christine decided to take a short walk around the street as she had done often before.

"Argh, they drive me crazy." Christine complained to herself. "Those twins are spoiled brats. And that Carlotta is no better."

With her attention focused on complaining, she didn't notice when a group of men began to follow her until one of them stepped right in front of her.

"Hello, lovely little lady." The weasel like man said. "What's a pretty little trinket like yourself doing in this part of town?"

"You might get hurt." Another man said.

"Some one might think you are something you are not." Another one whispered as he grabbed her from behind.

Christine, feeling more scared than she had ever been in her life, quickly elbowed the man in his stomach and ran away from them as fast as she possibly could. To her horror, they continued to chase her. Soon she accidentally turned into an alleyway but found herself in a dead end.

"Nowhere to run little lady." The leader of the three men said.

"Stay away or I'll scream." Christine said, trying to mask her fear.

"If you scream, we'll give you reason to scream." The one to the right said.

"I call dibs on her first." The one to the left said.

"Go for it." The boss said, a smug half smile on his lips.

Christine had back up as far as she could away from the men but her back soon hit a wall. The man kept approaching her until he was right in front of her. He put his hands against the wall and towered over her body.

"Aren't you a lovely little thing?" He whispered into her ear.

Christine was about to scream when another man rushed past the two men, knocking both to the ground, and then tackle the other off of her. She tried to take this chance to run, but her path was blocked by the four men wrestling each other on the grimy floor.

It was at this moment that she recognized her savior: the "tramp" who had approached her only a few days ago.

She just watched in horror for a few minutes as the grown men attacked each other like wolves until Erik was victorious.

"Well that was not as messy as I thought it would be." Erik said, bushing himself off. "Pity. Pige, what are you doing in this part of town?"

"I was shopping with my aunt…" Christine said. "Well...she was shopping. I was carrying all of her daughters' things."

"Sounds horrid." Erik said, coming closer to her. "Did...did they hurt you?"

"My aunt or the thugs?"

"Both."

"No...but my aunt irritates me," Christine said. "And those men startled me…"

"They almost...well what they were going to do I do not wish to say in front of a lady as yourself." Erik said. "Come on, little lady. It's getting dark. I need to get you home where you will be all safe and cozy."

"I can get back to my aunt by myself."

"I would not feel right about just letting you go off by yourself." Erik said, offering his arm to her. "This way my beautiful, young, little lady."

Christine took his arm and led him towards the shop that her relatives were at to find the shop closed and no one to be seen.

"They left me…" Christine said, her heart breaking. "I knew that they were cruel but…"

"Do not worry, Pige." Erik said. "Where is your house?"

"Several miles away…" Christine said. "We took a cab here…"

"Well we better get going, my fair lady." Erik said offering his arm once more.

The couple began walking once more, but to her surprise, they were not heading towards her house.

"Where are we heading?"

"Well you have had a long day," Erik said, "And I thought that it would be nice for us to get some dinner. Maybe see the city. Have you ever seen the city during the night?"

"Well...no…"

"There is so much for you to see." Erik said, smiling a devilish smile at her. "Come along, my lady."

Erik took her to an Italian restaurant, one in which he was practically a patron considering how the staff treated the two of them like royalty. Erik order a large plate of spaghetti for the two of them.

"This is wonderful pasta." Christine said, her mouth full.

"It is…" Erik said, taking a small bite.

The two continued eating while the entertainment started. They were so focused on the music that they did not notice that they were eating the same spaghetti strand until their lips touched. Christine instantly pulled away, blushing from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry.-I-I did not mean to…" Christine stammered.

But Erik only smiled. He then lifted his hand to her cheek. Then he pulled her closer to his face. His lips were almost touching her own when he whispered the words:

"No harm done, my beautiful little lady." Before kissing her once more.

Christine was shocked for the first few moments but soon fell victim to the tramp's sweet kiss. There kiss only ended when the waiter returned to ask what the two wanted for dessert.

The couple then took a walk around the park at night. The moon and stars were reflecting themselves on the beautiful, still, glossy lake. At the end of their moonlight walk, Erik carved their initials into a tree on top of a hill overlooking the town.

"It is beautiful." Erik said, seeming to look over the city as if it was his kingdom.

"The town is rather beautiful." Christine snuggled into his shoulder as the two laid side by side at the base of the tree. "

"I love you, my lady." Erik whispered.

But Christine did not hear him say the words fore she had fallen fast asleep, using his broad shoulder as a pillow.

"Good night." Erik said, kissing her forehead. "My fair lady."

...

Christine woke up the next morning snuggled close to a man. She instantly began to panic before remembering the events of the previous night. She had thought that it had been a dream.

"Good morning, my lady." Erik whispered into her ear. "You have the cutest snoring in your sleep."

"Have we been here all night?" Christine said, horrified.

"It would appear so." Erik said.

"I have to get home!" Christine said. "They will be so worried...actually no they won't...but it's not decent!"

"You do not have to go home." Erik said. "We could...we could stay together."

"Erik I…"

"Pige, look around." Erik gestured towards the town. "Open your eyes. There is a world just waiting for us.

"Yes but…"

"You do not have to go home if you do not want to." Erik said, grabbing her hand. "You could become my wife. I could take you all over the world. You could be free."

"Erik, I am flattered but…" Christine said, "I have to go home. My brother…"

Erik looked as if his heart had broken, but he complied.

"Alright, pige." Erik said. "I will take you home."

"Thank you." Christine said.

The two began the walk into town in silence. They continued to hold hands as they did though. Neither of them wished to say good bye so they both walked slowly.

Everything went fine until they met up with a few old friends and a little extra.

"That's them officers!" One of the thugs from yesterday pointed to the couple. "That girl made her lover attack us and leave us near dead!"

"Just look at his mask!" Another thug said. "He has to be a criminal!"

The officers and thugs drew closer.

"Erik?" Christine said, hiding behind him.

"Christine," Erik whispered. "Run."

Erik took off, letting go of Christine's hand. Christine was able to keep up with the masked man for a while, but soon the dress she wore began to slow her down.

She was caught by the officers and loaded into a horse drawn police wagon.

She was horrified as she was brought into the police station and locked up in the back with the rest of the criminals. Luckily, she did not get a cell with some of the male prisoners but with a beautiful woman with blond hair wearing a jazz singer outfit.

"Look at the new girl." One of the male prisoners said.

"Looks likes she's from uptown."

"What's a little trinket like herself doin' in 'ere?"

"Whatchu in for hon?" The blond in her cell said.

"I...I...I did not do anything." Christine said, staying a bit away from the woman, terrified of everyone in the holding cells. "These men...they tried to...well do some unspeakable things to me...my...friend Erik beat them up...they are claiming that I told Erik to kill them."

"Oh you've 'ad a rough night 'aven't you?" One of the men said, sarcastically.

"Little miss avenue here had a bad day."

"Let's just bow down to 'er to make 'er feel better."

"Hey, knock it out you guys." The blond said. "Don't worry 'bout it hon. They aren't as bad as they try to make themselves look. My name's Meg. And your's doll?"

"Christine." She said, back, feeling a bit less frightened, but still on edge.

"Yep, that's a rich girl's name." Meg said, "No offence hon but you stick out like a sore thumb. No wonder you got yourself in trouble with some thugs. Now your 'friend', what's 'is name?"

"Erik."

Meg gasped and the rest of the men began to laugh.

"Ah so little masked Don Juan has found himself a rich one." one of the men sneered.

"I could understand why he would pick that little thing to be this week's lover."

"She is a lovely little lady."

Once again, Christine felt violated.

"Oh hon, you got yourself tangled up with Erik?" Meg asked. "No wonder you got yourself in trouble. That man's a tramp but boy I wish there were more like 'im."

"What is wrong with him?" Christine asked.

"He's a bit of a Don Juan, as my friend here stated." Meg said. "That mask he wears to hide his hideousness attracts all sorts of women: the mystery is very attractive isn't it?"

"He's had more ladies on his arm then every other man combined."

"Never holds onto them for more than a week though."

"Just gets what he wants from them and moves on."

"He's been with Lucy."

"Colette."

"Mary."

"The other Mary."

"Martha."

"May."

"Sue."

"And that one Asian lady that no one could pronounce her name."

"Oh but I wish more men were like him." Meg said, clearly showing her infatuation. "He is quite a man."

"Were you one of his lovers?" Christine asked, fearful.

"Heavens no." Meg said, "I know better than to get tangled up with the likes of him. They rest of him might be gorgeous, and his bank account is overflowing, but I can't get past his face. That's usually what makes girl's run away from him. They take one look and flee the scene."

"He has not shown me his face yet."

"Obviously he hasn't gotten what he wants from you yet." Meg said, "I saw you should pull off that mask before you get too committed."

"Ms. Daae?" A warden said, opening the door to the holding cells.

"Yes?" Christine said, peering through the bars.

"Your aunt is here to pick you up." The officer said, unlocking the door and grabbing her arm. "Come with me."

Christine left the prison with her aunt. Carlotta kept rattling off how scandalous the whole affair was but Christine was far too worried about Erik and their relationship to pay attention.

…

Christine went home and was locked outside for the remainder of the day. She just cried in the garden, her head buried in her arms.

"Christine," Raoul said over the fence, "I...I heard what happened...with you and Erik...May I come over?"

Christine nodded her head, not being able to construct a full word. Raoul sat down beside her at the garden table and put his hand on her back.

"I am so sorry, Christine." Raoul said, "If there is anything I can do…"

"Christine!" Erik called, a red rose in his hand, climbing over the fence. "Oh thank goodness you are alright! I thought you were right behind me, I swear! I never wanted to leave you! I would never leave you like that! Pige?"

"Haven't you done enough you tramp!" Raoul yelled, "Christine doesn't wish to talk to you now. Actually, she never wants to see you again! Now scat before I call the police!"

"Christine," Erik said, grabbing her hand. "I am so sorry. Please."

"You left me!" Christine screamed. "I was so frightened in that place!"

"I know but I did not intend to…"

"And another thing," Christine said, "I heard that you are a womanizer."

"What?!" Erik said. "I am not a…"

"Then who's Lucy?" Christine said, remembering a name.

"Lucy?" Erik said, "We spent an hour together before she tore off my mask. I have never seen her or heard from her…"

"And Colette?" Christine said, "and Mary, the other Mary and that random French girl who's name no one can pronounce?"

"Actually she was Italian…"

"Just leave!"

"Christine, I love you," Erik pleaded, "Those girls meant and mean nothing to…"

"You heard her," Raoul said, stepping towards the man, "Leave, you scum of the earth."

"Christine…" Erik said, desperately, "...I love you…"

"Leave!" Raoul demanded once more, shoving Erik out of the yard.

Erik slowly trudged away, his heart becoming more shattered with each step he took. He hated leaving Christine while she was crying so hard, but he hated it even more to know that he had caused those tears.

"Christine." Raoul began to say.

"Leave, Raoul." Christine said, her head back in her arms, "I just want to be alone."

"Christine…"

"Leave Raoul."

"Ok…" Raoul left as well, wondering what he did wrong.

Erik stayed close, not wanting to be far away from Christine. He had truly fallen in love with her. He had seen her several times before their formal meeting the previous day and had known for a while that she had to be his. That's why he intervened when that boy asked for her hand in marriage: he had to make Christine his own.

Night soon fell and Erik had still not moved from his hiding place in the garden of the next door neighbor's. Then he heard Christine's scream. Moving as fast as lightning, Erik bounded to Christine's yard to find those thugs that refused to leave her be there. The sight horrified him: they had beaten Christine unconscious and she lay limp on the garden, countless bruises and cuts covering her skin.

Erik, fearing what they would do next, once again engaged in hand to hand combat with the lowlifes. The thugs were at a disadvantage in the dark because Erik was able to see perfectly clear in the dim light. The fight went on for some time, letting Carlotta phone the police to apprehend the intruder.

The thugs were near dead before they limped away. Erik thought of chasing after them and not stopping until their bodies were in the river, but his mind quickly turned to his Christine.

He bent down to the unconscious girl, examining her injuries.

"Christine…" Erik whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Her head nodded slightly indicating that she had understood, but her eyes did not open.

"There's the tramp!" Carlotta's shred voice screamed at Erik. "Officers! Grab him."

It took Erik a few seconds to realize to understand what happened but he instantly knew that it wasn't good when he was loaded into the back of a police carriage.

"Be sure that he is hanged for his crimes," Carlotta said. "What he did was awful. Oh I am so glad my girls weren't out tonight…"

"Don't worry ma'am," one of the officers said, "We'll make sure justice is served."

"The animal...beating a defenseless girl like that."

Raoul, who came out of his house as soon as the police car drove away, instantly rushed inside Christine's house to find her beaten horribly and lying on the couch. Her aunt was on the phone, trying to get ahold of a doctor on the phone, did not notice another man entering the house.

"Christine," Raoul said, kneeling beside her, "Did Erik do this to you? That animal! To beat you up just because you wouldn't give yourself to him."

"It...It wasn't...Erik." Christine said, barely audible. "Thugs...wanted revenge...beat me...Erik...saved me. He's...innocent."

"Innocent?" Raoul asked, a put growing in his stomach.

"They...are going...to hang...him…" Christine said, a lump in her throat.

"I will stop them." Raoul declared, springing into action. "Do not fear, Ms. Daae, I will make sure your savior will not be punished for his noble deed."

Raoul sprang onto his feet and fled the house. He jumped the small fence between their two houses and rushed to his large backyard where he kept his horses. Selecting the fastest he own, he hopped onto the animal, bareback, and rode it into the street, following the police lights. Raoul got lost a few times, but he soon caught up to the police car, which was being pulled by a team of horses. Raoul made his horse go faster until stopping it right in it's path.

"STOP!" Raoul shouted, putting his hand up to halt the police car. "That man who have there is innocent! I am a witness! He did nothing but help!"

The policeman, hearing his call, quickly grabbed the reins of the team of horses and pulled back, hoping to stop them in time.

But there wasn't enough time.

The police carriage swerved on its side. It was unable to stop in time and hit Raoul's horse, throwing him into the street.

…

It was Christmas time. Gustave and Claire were preparing for their daughter and her husband to come visit for the holidays. Pierre was also excited to see his sister again after her moving out a few years previous.

"Won't it be wonderful to see our little girl again?" Claire said, setting out the Christmas dinner.

"I am elated," Gustave said, peering through window curtains, "But I am more elated to see my new grand kids."

"They are hardly new." Claire said, chuckling a bit, "They are four years old. You see them every weekend and every holiday."

"I know but...here they come!" Gustave shouted, watching a carriage pull up to the house.

Christine, now 22, looked just as beautiful as she always did. In her arms she was carrying her daughter, Aria, who was squirming to try to get free. Then her three young boys followed: Gustave, Credo, Forte, all perfectly well-behaved little angels, unlike their sister. Then her husband approached: the wealthy Erik Younifi.

Gustave quickly opened the door to let in the family.

Christine gently kissed her father's checks.

"Merry Christmas, papa." Christine said, hugging her father with one arm and restraining her daughter with the other.

"Merry Christmas, Christine." Gustave said, "Would you mind if I hold my granddaughter."

"Please."

Gustave took the little scamp with red bows in her curly black hair into his arms, relieving the burden from her mother.

"Merry Christmas, Erik." Claire said to her son-in-law.

"To you as well," Erik said.

"Christine, if you come this way," Gustave said, leading the family to the living room. "Someone wishes to see you."

Upon seeing who was in the room, Christine's face lit up.

"Raoul!" Christine said, seeing the man in the wheelchair.

"Uncle Raoul!" The four children said to the crippled man.

"Hello kids." Raoul said, picking up Gustave and putting him on his lap. "Have I told you kids the time I saved your papa's life?"

"No you haven't uncle Raoul."

Raoul began the elaborate tale of how he saved Erik's life but paralyzed himself from the waist down in the process. Christine never felt that she could repay what Raoul did for her husband. Raoul felt no regret for his decision: He did it trying to save an innocent soul as well as clearing his own conscious for the horrid things he had said to Erik previously. Raoul was happy and had gotten past Christine. In fact, he had just proposed to a beautiful young woman with whom he loved dearly.

Christine and Erik could not have been happier even if they had planned out their own lives.

And of course they lived happily ever after.


	16. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

 **Author's note: Aurora is my least favorite princess. People get on Snow White and Cinderella for being "bad influences" but at least they get more than 18 minutes of screen time and their movies saved the Disney Company where as Aurora made it almost go bankrupt. No joke: this movie did terrible at the box office.**

 **But, I did sorta like Maleficent so that one is the main inspiration for this.**

 **Anyone else in love with the crow dude from it?**

Sleeping Beauty

Gustave and Charlotte Daae were the beloved king and queen of a beautiful kingdom. They were just and firm but also forgiving and kind. After a little while, the happy couple announced the birth of their daughter, Christine. The king and queen invited everyone to the christening of the baby girl.

All except one.

The young princess was so important to the kingdom that a good witch who lived in the village by the castle came to give magical gifts to the young maiden.

"I wish to give three gifts to the young princess." Antoinette, the good witch, said to the king and queen.

Gustave gave her a nod in approval and Antoinette proceeded with her magic.

"First, the gift of intelligence." Antoinette said, "the young maiden will be wise beyond her years in wit, charm and heart."

A pink butterfly came through the open window and landed on the babe's nose. Christine looked at the little butterfly, her eyes wide with curiosity. For a brief moment, her brown eyes turned pink to signify the spell had worked.

"Next the gift of song," Antoinette said. "Her voice will be able to tame beasts. She will sing as beautiful as a nightingale."

A green butterfly flew through the window this time and planted itself on her nose. Her eyes turned green for a few moments before returning to normal.

"The last gift shall be..."

She never granted the last wish for someone had just entered the party.

The man in question was as wicked as he was ugly. He hide his hideousness from the guests with a white mask, a color so contradictory to his soul. He arrived to the party dressed in red and black, making his presence known the instant he arrived. The guests of the party backed as far away from the man as possible. Each step he took down the staircase matched perfectly with every heartbeat in the room.

"Why so silent?" The man said, his voice, "you did not possibly think that I would not attend the christening of the young princess now would you? Of course, I was quite distressed when I did not receive an invitation."

"Leave here." Gustave said, trying to mask his fear. "Now! You are not welcome here!"

"Silence!" the man commanded. "I am very aware that I am not welcome here. Your beautiful little world wanted no part of something as hideous as myself. You forced me to hide behind a mask and then kicked me out of your world: into the land of other weird creatures like myself."

The king felt a twinge of sympathy for the masked man, but it quickly faded.

"I should thank you." the evil man said, "In that world, they taught me magic. They taught me beauty in magic: beauty in life. But my wicked human side was far too powerful so now I shall use my powers for revenge."

The masked man walked over to where the young princess laid. She innocently looked up at him and giggled, though nobody heard but him. He was instantly sickened by the child. It's beauty and innocence: it made him sick. But worst of all, he hated how everyone loved her for just being beautiful and innocent. The child had done nothing to deserve the gifts that Antoinette had given her.

And for it, the man loathed her entirely.

"I think I shall give a gift to the child as well." The man said.

"We don't want any gift that you have to offer." Gustave declared.

"Oh do not be so modest," the man, if you could even call him that, said. "Listen well, all of you! The girl shall grow up with grace and beauty, the world falling at her feet…"

"That is a wonderful gift." Charlotte said, fearfully, hoping that the masked man would finish there.

"However," The masked maleficent man said, "On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, before the sun rises, she will prick her finger on the thorn of a rose...and die!"

The masked man laughed in wicked glee at the horrified expressions of everyone in the room.

"This curse shall last until the end of time!" The man bellowed at the top of his lungs. "And no power in heaven or on earth can change it!"

And with that the man vanished in a whirlwind of fire.

"What are we to do?" Charlotte said, holding her baby daughter close to her chest. "We cannot just let her die!"

"I don't know…" Gustave said. "Antoinette...What can be done?"

"I know that man." She said, "His name is Erik though he prefers to be called The Phantom. I took care of him for a short while before the world got too dangerous for a being like him. His powers surpassed my own even when he was young. I cannot break the spell...but I can make it better."

"Please...save her…"

"When this maiden turns sixteen," She said, granting one final gift on the girl. "She shall not die...but sleep until she is awoken by true love's kiss."

This time, a blue butterfly appeared and landed on the girl's nose

The king and queen were still fearful of the Phantom's power so they made plans to hide their daughter away with the only person that stood any chance against the Phantom: Antoinette. She assured the couple that everything will be alright: she even had a daughter Christine's age. So with heavy hearts, the couple watched as their daughter was carried away to be raised by another.

Christine grew up knowing nothing of what had happened, not even her own name. She was known only as Rose, as a constant reminder of what could take her life.

No one had any idea that the thing that they feared was never more than a few feet away from their precious princess.

…

Rose never felt that she belonged at her Aunt's house even though she had grown up there. Her cousin, Meg and her Aunt, Madame Giry were both magical but Rose was not. Rose always felt inferior to Meg. Meg as beautiful: long blonde hair and blue eyes, rosy cheeks and large pink lips. Rose was more homely: she was shorter, a bit plumper and had untamable curly brown hair.

Rose knew why. Meg received magical gifts at birth: beauty, dance and charm. Rose knew that she too had received magical gifts: song and intelligence. Rose longed for the gift of beauty though she did admit that intelligence and song were more important to her.

Little did she know that she did have the gift of beauty: but it was not magical? She had a natural beauty that would make any man fawn over her.

That is, if she was ever allowed to meet a man.

"She treats me like a child." Rose said to herself as she walked through the forest, picking berries, "I turn sixteen tomorrow and she still treats me like I am a toddler."

While she picked berries, she sang a mindless little tune. She thought nothing of it, but the two listeners couldn't get enough of her voice.

One was a handsome prince from another kingdom named Raoul. His father and the fair princess's father had decided long ago that their child would be married and Raoul never opposed to the arranged marriage...until that day.

Upon hearing her voice, he knew he just had to find the girl whom the voice belonged to.

But there was another watching the young maiden...a certain man named Erik.

"You are a beauty," Erik said as he watched the girl pick berries and listen to her soft singing, "I almost pity placing a curse on you young maiden...almost."

Though he didn't want to admit it, Erik had fallen madly in love with the girl. He had drawings and paintings of the young girl back at his castle. He started drawing her as a way to remind himself that the girl would soon be gone: a way to full his anger. But as years passed, he found himself happily staring at a large painting of her likeness for hours at a time.

He was not in love...he just couldn't be.

Either way, he was in bliss hearing her lovely little song.

"I wonder, I wonder." She softly sang, "I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to sweet things to a gay little love melody? I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me."

"Love…" Erik said in a hushed voice, hidden by a tree and a few bushes, "There is no such thing. If love had existed I would not have been cast out of your world."

Still, he continued to listen to the young girl, never being more than a few feet away from her at any point but being well out of sight. He enjoyed her company even if she did not realize that he was there.

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream…" Rose sang a different tune, "I know you. That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once…"

"The way you did once upon a dream!" Another voice sang.

Both Rose and Erik were shocked by the new voice. Erik turned around to look at the girl to find that another had joined her. By her side was a handsome young man, one with a regal appearance. Rose grew fearful and Erik grew furious.

"Oh…" Rose said, trying to get away from the man but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." The man said. "I heard your singing and I just had to find you. My name is Raoul."

"Thank you…" Rose said, still trying to get away, "But I really must be going. I am not supposed to talk to strangers."

"But we've met before." Raoul said.

"We have?"

"Yes. You said it yourself: once upon a dream."

Raoul grabbed her waist and began to waltz around with her. And Rose found herself enjoying the waltz.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream," Raoul sang, "I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Rose and Raoul then waltzed through the forest. Erik felt himself grow angry at the display of affection: he didn't understand that he was jealous. He took the feeling as being hatred. He hated the girl even more and now he loathed that boy. Watching the two of them dance together made him sick.

Eventually the two stopped dancing, but only because the girl was late returning home and had to leave. Erik's blood was still boiling when she was gone: any remorse he felt about sending her into a deep and endless sleep was done away with.

If not for that idiotic boy and his vows of undying "love", Erik would have lifted the curse and made the girl his own. Of course, she would wish for death fore it was a better option than marrying him. But that was the point of all of this: to make the girl suffer. And what we be worse that being a monster's bride.

But no longer: marriage would be too merciful for the creature. She would go to sleep tonight and never wake up. If Erik ever felt lonely, he would just lay beside her sleeping silhouette.

Despite his anger towards the girl, he still continued to watch her. She returned to the cottage to find that Antoinette and Meg had prepared a birthday cake and even made the girl a beautiful dress. She happily took the dress upstairs and Erik looked away as the maiden changed into the gown. When he dared to open his eyes, he saw a vision of loveliness: the light pink gown made her look like an angel, though he would have preferred her in light blue. Once again, his heart did somersaults in his chest.

Oh how much he wanted this girl.

"I do not love her," He told himself, trying to convince himself as he watched the young maiden flounce around in her beautiful gown, "I just want her. Yes...I do not feel any attachment towards her. I could kill her right now and would not shed a single tear."

He had almost convinced himself of that when he heard "Rose" begin to cry.

"No...you cannot be serious," Rose said.

"I am sorry, but you are not Rose." Giry said, "You are a princess. A princess named Christine Daae. You will never see that young man again...you are betrothed to another."

Erik snorted at that comment. Only he seemed to be aware that the man she had met that day was the same man that she was betrothed to.

Yet, it still pained him to watch Christine throw herself on her bed and cry into her pillow.

So that night, Erik watched as Giry and Meg took Christine back to the castle that would become her home for a little while until she was married off to the fop.

The woman made the foolish decision to leave Christine alone in her room.

Erik began his revenge plot. He magically appeared into her room, hiding in a corner nearest her bed. In his hand, he summoned a beautiful white rose: every thorn was clipped except for one. He then proceeded to sing to the girl, summoning her towards him.

"I know you…" Erik said the song from earlier but this time it was dark and haunting, "I walked with you once upon a dream."

Christine lifted her head off of her desk. Her eyes were no long brown, but violet, indicating that the spell was working.

"I know you…" Erik continued singing as Christine walked over to him, "The look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Christine was within arm's reach now, her arms outstretched as if to embrace him. Erik couldn't resist and took her in his arms.

"And I know it's true," Erik said, placing his hands on her hips, the rose still in hand, "That visions are seldom all they seem."

Erik began to make Christine sway her hips to the beat of his music. Christine looked into his eyes, not reacting, like a doll being played with by its owner.

"But if I know you," Erik said, drawing closer to her, his lips only centimeters from her own. "I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

Erik continued to hum the song and the two began to dance with one another. It wasn't like the simple waltz she had shared with Raoul. No. This dance was passionate. Their hips were locked together, their chests' never separated, and Erik was softly nipping on the flesh of her neck. Christine felt as if she could never part from this man: he was a part of her.

Erik felt content dancing with the maiden. He felt his desires being met but also growing stronger. He could not make the girl go into an endless sleep: no, she would be his.

"You...you are the one who was always watching me." Christine said, her eyes returning to her normal color. "I would always see glimpses of you. You were always lurking in the shadows. You were my guardian angel."

"I am no angel, my darling." Erik whispered into her ear while gently biting on it. "I am a monster: a monster who wishes to make you his own."

"Then take me."

Erik did not need to be told twice. He magically transported the two of them to his castle. There, he laid the maiden down on his bed. He felt the girl tremble as he crawled on top of her.

"I love you, my masked angel." Christine said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for finally showing yourself to me: I have always wanted to meet you. I thought I knew love...but now I truly know."

"I...I feel the same way," Erik said, not being able to actually say the words 'I love you'.

But he showed his love to her that evening. They laid with one another until Christine fell asleep in the monster's embrace. Feeling content and fulfilled, Erik laid himself next to Christine and fell asleep beside her.

The next morning, Erik woke to find the bed empty. For a moment he thought it all to have been a pleasurable dream. Then he felt the side of his neck where a small bruise was forming: a love bite. He had no doubt that he himself had left several on Christine's delicate flesh and decided to go find the maiden and apologize to her for handling her so roughly the previous night.

What he found shocked him.

On the floor of his room was the maiden, fast asleep: with the rose in her hand. On her finger there was a small mark where the thorn had embedded itself in her flesh. The blood from the small wound had spilled out of her limp body and surrounded itself, like magic, around the rose's petals, dying the flower a bright red color.

"No…" Erik cried, bending down beside the sleeping angel. "No...you cannot be gone."

But she was. She would forever remain asleep until her true love awoke her with true love's kiss. So, until someone dared to wake the sleeping maiden, Erik placed her on his bed and let her sleep.

Erik mourned for her. He did not love her, he tried to reason with himself. No, he just mourned the loss of such a beautiful creature.

A few days after the girl had fallen asleep, Giry found Erik's hiding place and found him kneeling beside the sleeping maiden.

"So you went through with it." Giry said, angry, "Don't think I didn't know that you fell in love with the girl. I know that this is killing you inside."

"I feel no remorse," Erik lied, "The girl means nothing to me."

"We both know that is a lie." Giry said, "Why not just kiss her to see if she would wake?"

"I have already tried." Erik stated. "I do not love her. No matter what you think or what my heart feels, it is very clear: my love is not true."

So for months upon months, Erik watched his sleeping beauty. Her prince never came to rescue her from the monster. Erik learned that Giry put the entire kingdom to sleep until the day the princess awoke. Erik thought that this was a stupid idea...what if her true love was put to sleep in the spell? It would appear that Giry's true plan was to try to make Erik fall in love with the princess...but it had already failed.

Despite all hope being lost, Erik refused to leave her side. He lied to himself, saying that he was just basking in the beauty of his evil plan. Then, after a few months, he began to notice her body starting to change. Her features became fuller, most noticeably in her stomach and her chest. In fear and curiosity, he summoned Giry in hopes that she knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Giry said, not even needing to look at the girl for more than a few seconds.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's expecting." Giry said, raising her eyebrows, "Am I to assume that it is yours?"

"Expecting?" Erik said, aghast, "she...she will be a mother?"

"It appears so." Giry said, "Twins I believe. It's hard to tell this early, even with magic."

"Oh Christine…" Erik said, laying himself once again by her side, "What have I done to you?"

Months passed. It was horrid for Erik to watch as the girl's stomach slowly grew with his child...or children, according to Giry. He hated to admit it, but he was being tortured by his own horrid decision. He should have just removed the curse when he had the chance. Every day was another stab to his heart. After a few months, he finally accepted that he did love the girl though it took a bit more before he uttered the words from his lips.

"I am so sorry…" Erik apologized to the lifeless Christine, once again, as he did every night. "I never should have been angry at you. I was jealous of you. Jealousy...the green eyed monster is powerful, especially inside me. I have been alone all of my life. At birth, I was instantly hated but you were instantly loved. Who would not be jealous of you, my little sleeping beauty."

As he expected, she made no response.

"I do not know what to do, my little rose." Erik continued, "Giry says that our little ones will arrive safely into the world...but I am not sure of what I will do when they do. I do know one thing, I wish to name one after you: Christine if a girl and Christian if I only have sons. I...I will treat them good...I promise."

No response.

"You were so good as a child," Erik said, "I hope that ours will be just as good, but I rather doubt it considering that they will be growing up without their mother. Christine...Christine I wish that you would wake. I need to apologize to you in person. I need you for our little ones. I need you. I love you."

This was the first time he had ever uttered those words aloud.

To prove his love, he planted a kiss on her forehead: not one full of passion or desire, but one of sweet, tender and innocent love.

He then wrapped his arms around his deeply pregnant lover and held her in a tight embrace.

This was the position Christine was in when she opened her eyes.

"Er...Erik?" Christine's soft voice sounded like a silver bell's chimes, "I enjoyed last night...oh it was so pleasant…"

Erik bolted up, still keeping his arms wrapped around the young maiden.

"Christine?" Erik said, stroking her face with his fingers. "Is...is that truly you?"

"Yes it is…" Christine said, her eyes adjusting from the heavy sleep, "Who else would it be? Of course, you being ever so charming probably have multiply other maidens that can please you…"

"No...no Christine." Erik said, "You are mine and I have and will remained faithful to you."

"I feel as if I have been asleep for months." Christine said, rubbing her eyes, "And yet I know that only last night we…"

It was then when she saw her stomach.

"I...I am pregnant…" Christine said, confused and a bit worried. "What...how…"

"I have a lot to explain…" Erik said.

He told her the whole story: every part of it. How he had cursed her when she was only a babe to die when her finger pricked a rose thorn on the day she turned sixteen, how he had watched her as she grew up and how he ultimately fell in love with her. He told he had gotten her pregnant with twins on the night they shared together. He also told her just how much he loved her. He confessed his love to her with every sentence spoken: he could no longer deny it.

"What I did to you was horrible." Erik said, "I was so jealous of you that I cursed you. I regret it more than anything in the world. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I ask it of you."

"Erik," Christine cooed, embracing the man, "I forgive you. Besides, we have much more important things to think about."

Christine stroked her large belly.

A few days later, Christine gave birth to twins. She named their son Gustave Briar, after her father that she had yet to meet, and Erik named their daughter Christine Rose though the couple just called her Rosie.

When the time was right, Erik and Christine, along with their two little ones, went to the castle of Gustave and Charlotte. At first, the king and queen were horrified to know that Christine had married Erik, the one who had cursed her, but upon seeing their grandchildren and seeing how loving Erik could be, they accepted.

The kingdom rejoiced for the return of their princess and their new crowned prince. The celebration lasted for over a week and Christine enjoyed every moment of it.

And they all live happily ever after.

 **Author's note: I had to learn how to hook up a VCR for this movie because I only had the VHS version of Sleeping Beauty. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The real hard thing was trying to find a VCR.**


	17. 101 Dalmatians

101 Dalmatians

In a little apartment in a quiet little city there was a lonely composer. He was trying to become a songwriter for the radio. His songs were always about love, something he knew nothing about.

It's not like he hadn't tried to love before, it was just difficult to meet woman for him. He was horribly deformed on the right side of his face: he was forced to hide behind a mask to escape the torment.

One day, he had just finished writing a song so he was staring out on the world through his balcony window: watching the world in longing. He always watched the world, mostly he watched woman.

He didn't think himself a stalker, but frankly that's what he was. He enjoyed watching women as they went about their day. He often would see beautiful young women on the arms of handsome young men.

He always wondered what it would feel like to have a young woman on his arm as he walked down the streets. His mind began to trail and he wondered what it would be like to wed a young lady and make her his own. Then he thought of having children and eventually growing old with the one who had given him his children.

He thought of all the ideas foolish.

Until he saw her.

She was a vision of loveliness. She had curly, brunette hair, large brown eyes and a petite, plump body. She looked fairly young, much younger than himself, but a perfect age to be a young wife.

He had seen this girl many times before. He had practically watched her grow up but he never expected for her to become such a beautiful young lady.

Quickly, he grabbed his coat and headed off into the direction of the young lady, eager to speak with her. He found himself in the park in the center of town. He had lost her for a brief few minutes but he soon found her, sitting on a bench alone while she read a paperback novel. Nervously, he went over to her and sat down next to her, positioning himself so she could not see his mask.

"What a beautiful day." he began.

"I suppose it is." The young woman said.

"Not as beautiful as you of course." He said, "you look as lovely as an angel from heaven."

"I am not impressed by flattery sir." she said simply, returning to her book.

He was taken aback. Lines like that usually worked in poetry and stories and fairytales.

"S-sorry." He stammered. "I just...I just think you are beautiful. What book are you reading?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo." She said without looking up.

"A rather dark story for a lady to be reading." he said, "Most women would faint at the thought of reading about a murderer that commits murder indirectly."

"Are you saying that because I am a woman that I should not be reading?"

"No, no." He said, "I am impressed by you. You seem very different from other women: you are unique."

"Do not remind me." she said. "I am told daily at the factory I work at that I am odd. I do not need another person telling me."

"If you have not noticed, little lady," He said, "I am odd as well. Only, your amazing quirks are on the inside of your soul, mine are out there for the world to see. I do not find your reading inappropriate for a lady: I find it rather attractive. There is more to a person than looks."

"That's what I always thought as well." She said, a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

"We appear to be kindred spirits," He said, "now with your book, how many people has the Count gotten revenge on so far?"

Within a few minutes, the two were talking and laughing with one another. He learned that her name was Christine and she learned that his name was Erik. They spoke of everything and nothing, but mostly they spoke of music. He learned that she wished to be a jazz singer and after hearing her voice, he knew that he had to make her dream come true: she had a voice of an angel, one that needed to be on the radio. By the time the sun began to set, the two were gently kissing each other, hastily falling in love with one another.

Erik went to bed happy that night, with dreams of his darling little Christine in his head.

The two were soon married and Christine quiet her job at the sewing factory and moved into his small apartment. Their marriage was pleasant and sweet. Erik had offered to give Christine voice lessons which soon became the highlight of both their days.

It was during one of these lessons when Erik's life got a little bit complicated.

"You are not breathing properly." Erik told her. "You must breathe with your stomach and not your chest."

"I know, I know." Christine said, "Please, let me try again."

Erik began playing the piano once more, giving a little introduction for Christine's singing. Christine did even get a full line in before he stopped her once more.

"You still are not breathing right." Erik said.

Christine sighed.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked, "You look awful."

"Thank you for those words of endearment." Christine said, sarcastically. "A woman sure does love being told by her husband that she looks like garbage."

"I did not say that." Erik said, wondering why his wife was so irritable lately. "I was just wondering if you were feeling ill."

"Well...a little bit." Christine said, a little smile curling on her lips. "But nothing that isn't to be unexpected."

"Your face is flushing red." Erik said, "So you are either blushing or coming down with a fever."

Christine did a little giggle.

"Women…" Was all Erik said before turning towards his piano. "Should I be concerned about your illness?"

"Not too much." Christine said, sitting down on the piano bench and placing her head on his shoulder. "I mean, people have been having children long before us, right?"

This comment made Erik's heart leap in his chest.

"So...have you picked out names?" Was all Erik said.

Christine gave a little laugh and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Erik watched anxiously and nervously as Christine's stomach grew with every day. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a father, but he never actually considered it to be possible. He rather enjoyed parts of Christine's pregnancy: she constantly was relying on him. While they had to stop her vocal training to not harm the child, Erik and Christine had never been happier.

Once day, in the final month of Christine pregnancy, the couple received a visit from Christine's old boss: Carlotta de Vil.

The doorbell rang while Erik was writing a new jazz song for the radio. Christine had just taken some cupcakes out of the oven, with much difficulty. So, covered in floor, messy hair and her feet bare, she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she found her old boss and woman she considered her friend.

"Christine, darling!" the extravagant woman said, animal furs covering her entire body. "How wonderful to see you again!"

"Hello, Ms. de Vil." Christine said.

"Oh please, call me Carlotta, sweet heart." Carlotta said, entering the house without being invited in. "I'm not your boss anymore. I just came to catch up."

Carlotta sat down in the small sitting room in their appartment. Christine, knowing that she couldn't get out of it, sat down on an arm chair.

"What a cute little place you have here." Carlotta said.

"Thank you." Christine said, detecting an insult.

"Of course it's not up to my standard but it's perfect for you and junior there.."

And there was the insult.

"So when is the little thing due?" Carlotta asked.

"In a couple of weeks." Christine said, rubbing her stomach.

"Christine?" Erik voice was heard coming down the stairs, "Who is in there with you?"

"Just a friend of mine, dear!" Christine called up to him. "You can come down if you would like!"

"Oh is that your lover?" Carlotta asked, smoking through a long stylish pipe.

"My husband." Christine said, showing her simple gold wedding band.

"Oh I didn't realize that you were married." Carlotta said. "What is your husband's profession?"

"He writes songs for the radio."

Carlotta laughed.

"That makes a lot of sense." Carlotta said, "Considering this place you live and the looks of you."

"We are happy…" Christine began to say.

"I suggest that you leave here now." Erik said, showing himself. "I will not allow you to disgrace my wife in such a way nor will I allow that horrid smoke to affect the baby."

"Oh so you must be Christine's husband." Carlotta said. "You wear a mask?"

"Leave now, you despicable woman." Erik said, hating it when people questioned him about his mask.

When she didn't leave, Erik grabbed her by the back of her fur coat and forced her outside.

Christine was going to chastise him for his brutish actions but she was too relieved to have her gone.

Weeks soon passed and Christine went into labor. To her's and Erik's surprise, she delivered triplets. Christine named the two boys Gustave and Pierre and Erik named the little girl Marie. A year later, Christine told Erik that she was expecting once more and a few months later she gave birth to twins: Angelina and Amita.

The next time that Carlotta would step inside of their small apartment, the triplets turned six and the twins turned four.

"There is no way that you can possibly afford five children on a songwriter's income." Carlotta suggested.

"If you are suggesting that I send my children to work in your factory like so many fathers do," Erik said through clenched teeth. "I can assure you that I will not allow it."

"I suggest you leave." Christine said, angry at the thought of her little children working in a factory.

"Come, come." Carlotta said, "You know it's only a matter of time before the government kicks you out of here because of all your debts."

"Our answer is no." Erik said.

"You will regret that decision." Carlotta said. "You fools! You ingrates!"

A few weeks later, Christine and Erik came back to their apartment to find all five of their children missing.

This sent the young parents into a frenzy. They immediately called the police to start a search, but they found nothing. Erik instantly blamed Carlotta and her horrid factory, but was proven wrong when she phoned them to tell them that their position was just horrid and that she had phoned the police in her end of the neighborhood to search for them.

After a week of their disappearance, Erik completely lost it and decided to investigate Carlotta's factories himself. Christine joined him, no longer trusting the woman either.

To her horror, but not to his shock, he found one of her factories on the far end of town with the workers only being children. He snooped around and found his five little ones. There he learned the horrifying truth.

"She's evil, papa!" Angel said, snuggling into her father's chest.

"She kidnapped us!"

"She stole all of these kids!"

"Some were from orphanages that she 'adopted' just to work here!"

"I wanna go home…"

Once he left the factory, he took his kids straight to the police to tell them the horrifying story. The police soon investigated and arrested Carlotta as well as returned the other children to their parents or got them nice homes.

Soon after that, Erik and Christine made a fortune after Erik sold a song (which Christine sang on the radio) about the horrifying experience his children as well as 96 other children went through: Carlotta de Vil.

And they all live happily ever after.


	18. The Sword in the Stone

The Sword in the Stone

 **Author's note: you know, sometimes movies that you are forced to watch just because you started a phantom fan fiction not realizing just how much time and sanity you will waste on it are not the best movies. This is one of them. I'm holding on the best I can. I find some of these pointless to write because, let's face it, in a few months no one is going to even attempt to read the chapters "Saludos amigos" or "treasure planet" because no one has heard of or seen them except Disney fanatics (like myself) but I'm writing all of this on the phantom area so yeah: limited fan base.**

 **I got a message to do different Pixar films. Honestly, I would love to do that but there is just one problem: those movies are too good. The easiest stories for me to write are the ones like Snow White, Cinderella and sleeping beauty because they have zero personality traits and I can shape them to be more like the Phantom and Christine. As this story goes on, the characters actually start getting, well, personality which makes it hard. I honestly have no idea what I am going to do for "Moana" and "Big Hero Six". I have ideas for Frozen (be prepared for Erik to sing 'let it go') but some of the others: I have no idea. Pixar movies are practically impossible for me to do with the Phantom and Christine thing because the stories are just so good that I can't put the phantom cast in their place. I am open to suggestions if Pixar is what you really want, but as of now, I don't have any plans.**

 **I have a huge announcement though, after much thought and several conversations with my 'writing consultant' and watching the machete version of the Star Wars franchise, I have made plans to officially begin my "Phantom of the Opera meets Star Wars" story.**

 **It will be a long and painful process on my part but after watching the unaltered, original version of the original Star Wars trilogy (the perks of owning a VCR) I could no longer deny the fans.**

 **There are a few ways that this can go:**

 **1: the story will be mostly based on the prequels with Erik being Anakin and Gustave (or Charles or Pierre or insert whatever name you made up for the phantom's kid for your fan fics here) as Luke. This is a better fit for Erik's character because I can see him blowing up a planet or two if Christine died but down side...I really don't want to watch the prequels any more than I have to.**

 **2: the main phantom cast will take center stage with Erik being Han, Christine being Leia and Raoul being Luke. Bad side for this is that Raoul would be the main character and I don't see Erik being as charismatic as Han.**

 **3: technically I could do a story about the force awakens and on movies but I don't think you want to wait until all three movies are out just to see if it could work in a phantom fan fiction. So this one is really unlikely.**

 **4: you make up something else completely different and send it into me. If I see it being a possibility, I will post the idea on one of the chapters of this story to see if the fans want it.**

 **You have until October 31 to vote on which version you wish for me to write. I won't be taking any other votes after that because I will be doing the story as my National novel writing month story. The good thing about me doing this as part of a competition is that you are guaranteed at least 1667 words a day (average) from me.**

 **Vote wisely and let the force guide your decision: May the force be with you.**

The Sword in the Stone

France was in ruin. Their king had died without an heir which plunged them into a terrible dark age. One day, from out of heaven, a sword inside of a large stone and anvil appeared. Upon the boulder was an engraving: whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is right wise king, born of France.

Many men tried to pull the sword from out of the stone, but it would not budge no matter what they tried.

The sword stood there, untouched for years, waiting for the right person to remove it from it's stone prison.

…

Erik was a wizard who lived in a small cottage deep within a dark forest. He preferred to be alone. The world hated anyone who had magic. The world also hated anything ugly. He was both of these things so he just saved himself the heart break and pain and decided to live alone.

His life was anything but boring. He would use his magic to travel through time and space with ease.

One day, with his magical abilities, he decided to start looking for an apprentice. Mostly it was out of loneliness.

"Hm," Erik said as he gazed at the images in the portal he had conjured up, "he will never do. Much too old to believe in magic let alone learn how to wield it's power. What I asked for was for you to show me a young child."

It was then when a small, doe eyes female appeared on the screen. She was in the forest, retrieving an arrow for the man (who was her foster brother) that had just been on screen. She was a scrawny, little thing.

"She has potential." Erik said to himself, "she believes in magic, which is a start. She is rather adorable."

"Spying on people again, Erik?" Nadir, Erik's most trusted friend (which wasn't saying much) said.

"It's not spying, it's observing." Erik said, annoyed by the Persian. "I am simply trying to find an apprentice. Now leave me be or I will turn you into an owl."

"Fine, just don't expect me to fix it when you mess up." Nadir huffed. "So why this girl?"

"She believes in magic." Erik said, "if I picked some random person who didn't believe in magic I would blow their little mind."

"And the fact that she is 'adorable' has nothing to do with it?"

"She is a child!" Erik said, "I'm picking out an apprentice, not a lover."

"Children grow up." Nadir suggested, "She appears to be about 12. In a few years, she would be of age."

"And I can assure you that I will not be in the line of her suitors." Erik said, "Now hush. The girl should be arriving at any moment."

As if by fate (which Erik was the master of), a knock came from the door.

Erik walked over to the door and opened it, anxious to see the little girl.

"Hello monsieur," the little girl said politely. "Um, my brother accidentally shot an arrow into your backyard. I was wondering if I could retrieve it."

"Of course, Christine." Erik said, leading her into the house. "Right this way."

"How do you know my name?" She asked as the door slammed shut behind her.

"I know everything." Erik said, "I am a warlock: I can do magic."

"Really?" Christine said as she entered the backyard, "my brother said that it didn't exist."

"Believe me, darling," Erik said, "it exists."

"And it's more trouble than it's worth." Nadir chimed in.

"Quiet or else I won't think twice about turning you into a mouse and feeding you to a snake." Erik said.

"You can turn people into animals?" Christine asked as she plucked the arrow out of a tree.

"Yes I can." Erik said, "I can do almost anything."

"Except hold down a girlfriend." Nadir commented.

"Nadir!"

"Girlfriend?" Christine said. "What does that mean?"

"Oh yeah," Nadir said, "we're in the dark ages of France: the term girlfriend hasn't been invented."

"What my friend is trying to say," Erik said, "is that we are time travelers. I use my magic to travel through different time eras. In the future, you would call your female lover a girlfriend."

"So you don't have a lover?" Christine asked.

"That is a personal question." Erik said.

"I'm sorry." Christine said, feeling ashamed.

"You are forgiven." Erik said, not wanting the adorable little child to feel sad for too long. "If you must know, many people do not like me because of my face: they find it frightening. No matter what time era I am in or what form I take."

"You did have some fun times in the 80's though." Nadir said. "Those girls seemed to really enjoy you."

"A bunch of girls screaming and chasing because they like some musical is not what I want." Erik said.

"Suit yourself." Nadir said.

"You two are funny." Christine said giggling at their weird behavior. "I must be off. My brother will be needing his arrow."

"No." Erik said, trying to come up with a plan to make the child stay. "Um...It would be rude of both me and you if we didn't have tea before you leave."

Erik snapped his fingers. A table with a white tablecloth on it, fancy chairs and a beautiful china set appeared in the center of his small house.

"Whoa." Christine said.

"Show off." Nadir said.

"Ignore the Persian." Erik said, pulling out a chair for Christine to sit on. "Here, my little lady."

"Thank you, monsieur." Christine said as Erik pushed in her chair.

The three began drinking their tea. Well Christine drank her tea. Erik was never one for eating in public (it was extremely difficult due to his mask) and somehow pepper was put in Nadir's tea which made it undrinkable.

"You know, Christine." Erik said, "You seem like a very intelligent girl. Where did you go to school?"

"Um...I didn't." Christine said, a bit happy at his compliment but a bit sad at her lack of knowledge. "I don't know anything really. I don't even know how to read."

"Well most don't nowadays." Erik said, "But in the future, everyone will be able to read."

"Well then if everyone can do it," Christine said, "Then why is it important? I mean, if everyone can do something, doesn't it make the skill unimportant."

"Right you are." Erik said, "But you don't need to worry about that. You are going to read as well as learn everything I can teach you without having your mind explode."

"Really?"

"Yes, you will become my apprentice," Erik said, "Of course, it will take much effort on your part. Rome wasn't built in a day. Believe me, I was there."

"Technically you went back in time to study the architectural patterns." Nadir said.

"I still was there wasn't I?" Erik said, getting rather annoyed by the Persian. "Anyways, you must be off, my little apprentice. But be back here early tomorrow morning for your first lesson."

So Christine wished the two gentlemen farewell and returned home. Christine lived in a castle-manor but she definitely no princess. After her parents died, she was raised by Sir Ector. In a way, he was like her father but she was mostly just a servant. Besides, he had a son, Kay ( **Author's Note: no this is not a reference to the Kay books; it's part of the story)** who was his pride and joy. Christine, at age 12, was the woman of the house. She was in charge of cooking every meal which was no easy task especially when the castle was filled with friends of the two men. Cleaning was also one of her responsibilities which she hated even more than cooking. She painfully remembered having to clean off mud (and other things) off of the floor. As well as laundry. She still vomits slightly at the memory of having to clean off a pair of Kay's trousers after he came back from cleaning the stables for the first time in months. She might as have just cleaned the stables herself.

That night, as she served them dinner, she heard Ector and Kay discuss something of importance.

"They say that there is going to be a grand tournament New Year's Day." Ector said.

"They always do. And it's in a few days." Kay said, "Monday I believe. But what does that have to do with me."

"Well this year, they decided that the victor shall become the king of England." Ector said, his voice ringing with excitement. "If you compete and win, as I know you will, you could become king."

"Of course I will win." Kay said, full of arrogance.

' _If he becomes king,_ ' Christine thought to herself, ' _I'm moving to England.'_

"Chrissy." Ector said, "Tomorrow Kay begins training. You have to help him."

"There is no way I am letting a little girl be my squire." Kay said.

"Don't worry," Ector said, "I will find a boy to be your squire before the tournament, but right now she's all you have."

"She'll faint if she carries my sword for more than a few seconds." Kay said, "Well at least it would be entertaining at least."

"Good." Ector said, "Now, tomorrow you begin training. Now off to bed."

Christine was about to follow Kay out of the dining hall, but was stopped by Ector.

"Not you." He said, "This is a big deal for your brother. Be sure that he gets a hearty breakfast tomorrow. Oh as well, we will be having a feast on Friday to celebrate his first week of training. We're inviting all of the gentlemen I know."

"Friday? That's in two days." Christie said. "I'm only one person you know."

"We will need chicken, beef, pork," Ector said, ignoring her. "As well as rolls, bread, biscuits and gravy. Oh and be sure to have something delectable for dessert. I have purchased a large amount of chocolate from the Spanish and I am sure you will put it to go use. As well, you will need to go into town and purchase Ale. Lots and lots of Ale."

"Yes sir." Christine said, her arms growing sore just at the thought of all that cooking.

"Now, run along," Ector said, "You have a lot of work tomorrow. Now get some sleep."

Christine scurried to her room. She knew that she shouldn't complain: her life was far greater than many. She had her own room, she was always well-fed and she even had time to play. While Kay was arrogant, when he was in a good mood he would play with Christine.

But it seemed that this tournament brought out the worst in the people she called family.

…

The next day, after Christine had served as Kay's squire in the morning, Ector pulled her away to begin baking for the feast. She was elbow deep in flour when Erik appeared beside her.

"Household work is not becoming of you." Erik said, grabbing her wrists from behind and stopping her from stirring.

"Oh it's you." Christine said, "I'm sorry, but I can't have a lesson today. I had to help my brother train earlier and now I have to bake for a feast tomorrow night."

"Posh." Erik said, rolling up the sleeves of his coat. "Just let me do a few things and we will begin our lesson."

"You know it's not good to teach the girl how to get out of doing hard work." Nadir said.

"I do not want my apprentice wasting her time on foolish household chores." Erik said. "It would be best to remind yourself that I am the one with magic, and you do not have it."

Erik snapped his fingers and every spoon and pot and pan began to come to life in one way or another. Before her very eyes, Christine's work was being done before her. She watched as cakes and pies and rolls began to form by themselves.

"Now, while that is being done," Erik said, "How about I teach you how to read?"

Erik was a marvelous teacher. Of course, Christine wasn't turned into a scholar within the five hours they were together, but after she successfully read a few verses of Plato, she felt very proud of herself.

Christine felt over joyed that night as she served the dinner Erik's magic had prepared that night. The meal was exquisite: the best she had ever eaten. That night, she went to her bedroom and practiced reading what Erik had given her. While should couldn't even make it passed the first paragraph, she still felt proud of herself and went to sleep with the book tucked under her arm.

...

The next day, once again, Erik showed up while she was in the kitchen preparing the meat for the dinner tonight. Just like yesterday, he enchanted the food to begin preparing itself so that he could go about teaching Christine.

"What are we doing outside today?" Christine asked as they approached the moat that surrounded the castle.

"Well, I thought we would have a physical lesson today." Erik said. "Book can only get you so far you know. You need some hands on experience."

"The girl can't even read yet." Nadir said.

"Plato bores me." Erik said. "We'll get back to that after this. Now Christine. Today you will learn about physics and the difference between brain and brawn."

"I'm not sure what those things are," Christine said, "But I am sure that they don't go together."

"Don't worry," Erik said, rolling up his coat sleeves, "You will. This might pinch a little."

Christine blacked out for a moment, not really processing what happened. All she knew was that when the world wasn't blurry anymore, she was underwater.

She had become a fish: a tiny white fish.

"Is this what was supposed to happen?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Erik, who was now an inky black fish, said. "Now. Water is different to move around it: more resistance. A perfect place to learn about one of the laws of motion."

"Huh?"

"It's a bunch of scientific concepts that do not exist yet." Erik explained, somehow making Christine even more confused, "But all you have to know is that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Now flip your tail to the right."

Christine did as she was told and flipped her tail to the right: she found herself going left.

"Now flip your tail left." Erik told her.

She did as she was told and she found herself going right.

"In order to swing straight," Erik explained, "You have to have to have a balance of both left and right. Just like in real life: opposites make the world go round. Now, left, right, left, right."

It took a little while, but Christine soon got the hang of swimming. Soon she was zipping through the moat, having the time of her life.

"Look at me Erik!" Christine said, "I am swimming just like a fish."

"If you haven't noticed, my dear, you are a fish." Erik said.

Erik watched Christine laugh as she swam around for a little while before he saw trouble.

"Christine!" Erik called, "Don't go near those rocks."

Christine didn't listen. Suddenly, from the little opening that Erik had warned not to go near, a large fish with spiked teeth appeared and rapidly made his way towards Christine with the intent to eat her.

Erik quickly turned the two of them back into humans.

"Are you alright?" Erik said, pulling Christine out of the water.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You must listen to me." Erik said, "You could have died."

"You put her in a life or death situation?" Nadir said, horrified.

"She put herself in a life or death situation." Erik said.

"I'm sorry." Christine said. "I promise that I will listen next time."

"I will hold you to that promise." Erik said, "I am done for today. I will see you tomorrow, my little lady."

And with that Erik and Nadir were gone.

Ector soon found Christine and forced her back inside. He chastised her for her dirty dress and forced her back into the kitchen. The feast went as Christine expected it to: loud, dirty and painstaking. It didn't end till dawn and Christine was up with the men all night long, serving them food and drinks. Whenever she got a moment of silence, she would try to find a quiet place to try to read.

The next morning, Christine was scrubbing dishes from the previous night. She wouldn't be helping her brother prepare that morning because he and his father, were getting over their hangovers caused by the previous night's festivities.

"I have told you before, Christine." Erik said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Housework is not becoming of you."

"She is a girl in the European dark ages, Erik." Nadir said, "That's all she can do besides bare children."

"She is far too young to be a mother."

"Then cleaning it is."

"If only she had been born in the 1860's" Erik said, "I could have turned her into a famous opera star. Anyways, my dear, it is time to start today's lesson: gravity."

Erik snapped his fingers and the dishes began to wash themselves. He snapped his fingers once more and he and Christine appeared in a forest, in trees. Only…

"We're squirrels today?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Erik said, "Today you will learn about the effects of gravity and well as to look before you leap."

"Huh?"

"Gravity: the force that pulls objects down towards the ground." Erik explained. "Look before you leap: think about your decisions before acting on them."

Within a few minutes, Christine and Erik were gracefully surfing through the forest, gliding gracefully through the trees. At some point, Christine got separated from Erik and decided to wait on a tree branch to catch her breath.

While she waited, another squirrel noticed her. The squirrel's name was Raoul and he instantly found Christine to be very attractive. He climbed over to her and began snuggling close to her.

"Erik!" Christine called, trying to squirm out of Raoul's embrace, "I need your assistance!"

But Erik seemed to be having some problems of his own. When he arrived by Christine, she noticed that there was a pretty female squirrel named Meg hanging onto his ankle.

"It seems we have a similar problem." Erik said.

"What do they want?" Christine asked, still trying to get away from Raoul.

"Well, I am not comfortable telling you what they want by human standards," Erik said, not wishing to teach that to a 12 year old girl. "But for the most part, that foppish squirrel want you to be his mate."

"And the one on your ankle?"

"She wants to be skinned alive so it would seem." Erik said, trying to shake off the persistent squirrel. "Of course, she thinks that she will be getting some little kits out of our encounter. But I have no intention of having children especially not with some flirtatious rat."

With his mind on reproducing, and his brain malfunctioning a bit with animal instincts, he began to think about what it would be like to mate with Christine (once she is older of course) and have children together. He couldn't deny that it was a pleasant dream, but he quickly got it out of his mind and focused on getting out of this situation.

He transformed the two of them out of their squirrels causing Meg to get angry and Raoul to get heart broken.

"I feel kinda bad." Christine said.

"I don't." Erik said, "She was annoying and he was getting way too close to you."

Christine and Erik returned back to the castle. There Christine learned that Ector was unable to find a squire for Kay so Christine would be his squire. In a few days, Christine was at the capital of France, watching as people jousted to see who was the greatest in the land.

"Oh no…" Christine said, realizing something.

"What is it, girl?" Kay said, rudely.

"I...I forgot your sword." Christine said, "I must have forgot it at the motel."

"How on earth am I supposed to fight without a sword?" Kay said, furious. "Go back and get it, you little useless girl."

Christine scurried back to the motel but found it that it was closed for the tournament. While trying to figure out what to do, she saw it: a sword stuck in an anvil on top of a boulder. Not understanding it's true meaning, Christine pulled the sword out of the stone and hurried back to the tournament and handed the weapon to Kay.

"What's this?" Kay said, a bit disgusted.

"A sword."

"But it's not my sword." Kay said, "Where did you get it?"

"I pulled it from an anvil." Christine said.

Kay, knowing the legend, didn't believe it. Soon the tournament was put on hold to see if the rumor was true: did the sword finally get pulled from the stone.

To everyone's surprise, the sword that had been in the stone was gone.

"There is no way a weak little girl could pull this out." Kay said, "I bet I can pull it out and then I will be king."

Kay put the sword back into the stone and tried to pull it out: but he was unable too. Every other man tried to pull it from the stone but no one was able.

Finally, the crowd cleared a path for Christine to once again try to pull the sword from the stone. She did it with ease.

"A girl? As a ruler?" The crowd said, hushed.

"How is it possible…"

"A little weak thing like her?"

"I think she will do great." Kay said finally, hushing the crowd.

"Yeah, she is a remarkable young lady who will lead us out of the dark ages." Ector said.

"All hail Queen Christine!" Kay said, lifting Christine, sword still in hand, onto his shoulders.

"All hail Queen Christine!" The crowd chanted in response.

Christine was crowned that very day.

She sat alone on her throne. Erik and Nadir appeared from out of nowhere right beside her.

"I told you that you would do wonderful things." Erik said, playing with the crown on her head.

"No help to you." Nadir said.

"Well you didn't even try to help," Erik said, "You will be a wonderful queen."

"Definitely the prettiest by Erik's standard."

"Nadir."

"You've seen the future, Erik." Nadir reminded him, "You know that one day this girl will be your wi-"

"Shut it." Erik said.

"I don't feel like I am fit to be queen." Christine admitted.

"Don't worry, Christine." Erik said, "I will be right there beside you to help you anyway I can."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I will be holding you to that promise." Christine said, repeating his words from earlier.

"You will be the greatest hero ever, Christine." Erik said, "There will be books about you. Plays. Operas. Musicals starring terrible, over-rated singers who should just stick to superhero movies."

"Movies?" Christine asked.

And Christine became the best Queen France ever had with the wizard Erik soon becoming her king.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
